Of Hot Shots and Hotter Shots
by Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei
Summary: Tenten, a lawyer, fired for harming Sasuke Uchiha, her boss. She's thrown into the world of work dramas and scandals, working for Neji Hyuga who she managed to insult the day before he hired her to get back at Uchiha corp. "OMG Wedgie, I NEJIED YOU!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! ****T****enjichan**** here! I just needed a break from my schoolwork****…****and I wasn****'****t really in the mood to update my other story****…****so this is what you get. Totally random, and inspired by my ****dreamjob**** since that subject came into my mind when ****I**** was deciding my future GCSE subjects. I know****…****random. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own ****Naruto**** or ****Naruto****Shippuuden**

**Now, on with the story:D :D :D XD ****XD****XD**

**Chapter 1**

So… I was fired from Uchiha Corp…just because I kicked his slimy weasel of an assistant where the sun don't shine…I mean geeze come on! He freaking came on to me! I mean, sure he has gorgeous crimson eyes and a godlike body, but I mean what the hell! God, I hate my life!

Hmm, maybe, this could be a change…for the…better?

Ugh, who am I kidding! It's obvious I'm screwed!

Aha!

What I need…is a job…only, where the hell am I gonna find a job as good as my last one?

Oh right…I mean, where am I gonna find a job that's NOT as BAD as my last one?! YEAH! MY LAST ONE WAS ABSOLUTE SHIT!!!!

Ah god, who am I kidding? I loved my old job…I was a successful lawyer, for pete's sake!

God why is my head throbbing? Oh right…I went to a bar with Ino…how…smart of me…

Even you can hear the sarcasm.

What the fuck? A man on the sidewalk in a clown costume? Is he coming to ME with balloons? What the hell?!

I need a coffee. Now.

xxx

Ah bliss, a Starbucks Java Chip Chocolate Cream Frappucino, WITH Coffee AND whipped cream with that scrumpalicious chocolate sauce swirled on top! Can this day get any better? Oh wait…I don't have a job, that's right…It could be a million times better.

Geez. Stupid lady in front of me won't move! She's walking so darn slowly! This is Central, Hong Kong, for crying out loud! You just CAN'T walk SLOWLY!

Oh…I love her shampoo…it makes her hair so shiny! And straight!

Damn she's tall! I can't see a thing in front of me, apart from her…she makes me feel puny, WHICH I AM NOT, by the way…I'm 5'7!! It's a nice height!

'Uh…lady?' I ask.

By the way…what's with her clothing?

The suit…and pants…she reminds me of a man…somehow…

No answer…what kinda freak is she??

'Excuse me, LADY?!' I ask again…STILL she doesn't answer!

Whore.

'Oi, BITCH! I'm talkin' to you! Could you please hurry up?! I'm kind of in a rush here!' I shouted, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Don't worry, the noise of the crowded streets and the honk of the cars made sure that only us two would hear. Yeah, that's right…Hong Kong is a fast paced, awesome, loud, noisy and polluted area. How perfect, right?

She's turning…

Turning…

Turning…

Why is this going in slow motion?!

Turning…

Still turning…

Okay, I'm just joking. She turned around.

HOLY SHIT!

The lady…is a MAN? A FUCKING MAN?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD, PEOPLE?

Oh no…is eyebrow is twitching…he's mad…by the way…he looks pretty hot…

God his chest looks awesome from here…and his face! It's like rock man, ROCK! Fuck his skin is also awesome! What's with him and his awesomeness? I gotta find out where he gets his skin cream! I hope it's not Body Shop…smells too fruity…although it smells quite good sometimes. Anyways, to the point.

Oh that's right, I'm supposedly mad at him!

Oh no he didn't! He's smirking!

He whispers something and then brings his phone down from his ear.

Oh shit, that's right, he was on the phone.

Now that I think about it…his hand was at his ear…

'Look, girl, man, transgender…whatever you are! It would be kind of you to swish your ass that-a-way so I can get past you!' I said…er…yelled. I pointed left with both my fingers when I said 'that-a-way.'

'Hn…, I was on the phone, _panda_. You just probably lost a deal for me.'

Oh no he di-int! Did he just call me PANDA? I'll teach him what happens to people who insult my hair!

'Look, gay ass-what, don't look at me like that, it's obvious you're gay, I mean why otherwise would you have such gorgeous hair?- anyway, as I was saying, pretty boy, why don't you just go fuck yourself so I can live my life?'

Wait a minute…he looks kind of familiar…FUCK!

Black hair-LONG. Pale skin.

O..kaay…that description makes him resemble Orochimaru, that snake-loving wet soggy gay ass slimy thing who works for Sasuke! Wait, not Sasuke, Sas-GAY! Anyway…to the point…

Is he related to Hyuuga Hiashi? THE BEST LAWYER IN HONG KONG?

Oh god…I think I just insulted someone of much importance…

I want to shrivel up and die.

What's wrong with me?!

ARGH!!!

Get away, blush, he's saying something! I better listen!

'Hey, that wouldn't work. If I wanted to go fuck myself, I wouldn't be gay, would I? I would be masturbating…you know, '_Da__Fei__Gei__'_ in Cantonese, if that's what you understand, and if that's what you're implying.'

(A/N: Da Fei Gei is SLANG! Don't take it literally. It means Hit Airplane, literally)

He smirked once again. I hate that cocky big shit! And he's lame…ish…but his hawtness makes up for it…God whatever…

Psh, it's not like I give a damn about his looks…psh…yeah right…

God this guy is pissing me off to no end! He'll get it… some day!

'Ugh! Why you little twerp! You're such an annoying freak! See you around, sucker!'

With that I purposely brushed passed him and made my way to I.F.C. 2. My favourite mall. Filled with expensive boutiques. 'Cause I can afford them, so HA! I'm gonna blow up some cash today to soothe my pissed off mood. I know I'll regret it later…

Ah who gives a shit.

Maybe I can pick up some nice Prada boots while I'm at it…Hmm, and maybe that awesome white trench coat from Fendi that I've been just about dying to get…and that nice grey scarf. Or red…I'm not sure…I think I'll just get both…

xxx

So…I ended up buying two trench coats. One grey and one white. And the boots in two colours, black and white, along with some awesome completely black ankle boots with 3 inch heels that look like converse…just in boot form…with tie up laces…oh right…they're called high heeled sneakers…THEY'RE FROM DKNY…and did I mention I bought two? The other one was leopard print, by the way…totally fantastic…and I bought both the scarves…and they're from Hermes damnit!

…

…

I'm just staring at my bills…

I spent THAT MUCH in ONE DAY?!

$10,000 in ONE DAY?!

Bloody HELL!

SHIIIIITTTTTT!

And I just realize I don't have a job.

Oh my god I don't have a job.

It just sunk in.

FUCK!

No wonder I have so much free time!

Suddenly my cell phone rings with 'Stronger' by Kanye West…I have no idea why I put it on as my ringtone. My awesome, black, slim flip out Sony Ericsson Phone that I absolutely adore. And the fact that it cost me $4000 Hong Kong. So I can't exactly hate it.

It's Ino. My best friend. Overly talkative. Time waster. I'm debating, should I pick it up?

Sure…when I WAS a LAWYER with a JOB, I didn't have time for her. But NOW I have ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD.

Sniff. Sniff. WAIL!

I pick it up…

'Oh my god, YOU HAVE TO CHECK OUT THE NEWSPAPER!'

'Why?' I ask, wincing as my eardrums just adjust.

'SAKURA HARUNO JUST GOT FIRED FROM HYUUGA CORP!'

'And?' I ask uninterestedly. Well, I pretend to be unfazed. Actually, on the inside, I'm jumping up and down for joy.

Sakura Haruno, coughbitchcough, was a famous newbie lawyer who just got accepted into Hyuuga corp. (That's why she's famous anyway) And I happened to go to Harvard Law School with her. Ha! I'm more experienced than her! Take that! Actually, I'm pretty famous in the lawyer world as well…oh shit…that's bad for me 'cos news will spread that I got fired! NOO!

But back to the point…it seems she just got fired. Well, I can guess why…I mean, there are rumours that the boss's nephew is hot, so she was obviously flirting with him, being the WHORE that she is, so she must have gotten fired!

'It means YOU have a job opportunity! She had exactly the same position as you! It's just that Hyuuga Corps ALLOW more publicity than UCHIHA ever did!'

You know, I'm lucky. Thank god that they didn't make a newspaper article about my whole losing job thing…I mean it would have made a hilarious story…but at my expense. I don't give a shit about Haruno, though…

'Yeah yeah, Ino…like I'd get the job. I won't bother…I mean, it's Hyuuga Hiashi, for crying out loud!'

'Uhm…you see? I kinda already booked you for an interview…tomorrow morning…8:00 a.m….'

She did WHAT?!

'WHAT THE HELL, INO?! I'M GONNA EMBARRASS MYSELF IN FRONT OF HIM! AND IF I DON'T GO, I'LL HAVE A BAD REPUTATION!'

'What, no Thank You? Hmmph…'

Dear god I can imagine that little….oooh…she's pouting now!

'Oh my god…UGH!'

'C'mon! You have to thank me! I recommended you! It's really hard to even GET an interview!'

I guess I do owe her gratitude…and I always DID want the job…I'm just reluctant because I wanted to WAIT before ever interviewing with the Hyuuga since it's embarrassing if you DON'T get in, and also it's impossible anyway.

I wanted to gain more experience points, so I joined Uchiha…and I regret doing that because that little SASUKE who has a GODAMN FANCLUB for SOME REASON THAT I DO NOT KNOW (ok I do-he's really hot-but it's the PERSONALITY that counts, and frankly, his stinks!) sexually ASSAULTED ME! Well, almost…

Fine…I guess I did overreact…all he did was touch my boob.

Okay, that's a lot…cos I DO have 36C sized breasts…and generally, you don't tend to 'accidentally' let your whole hand go over a whole breast…

OK! I've DECIDED! HE WAS INDEED ASSAULTING ME SO I HAD EVERY RIGHT TO SMASH HIS BALLS with my KNEES!!

Hmm…he and Sakura would make a great match…both BITCHES!

Oh, and guess what. Uchiha and Hyuuga are rivals!

Fugaku VERSUS Hiashi…sounds weird, eh?

'Fine, I'll go…' I grumble.

'YAY!'

I hang up…she's gonna kill me for that later…ah well.

Ino is a very rich person. Her father just owns a lot of small businesses, including a designer flower boutique where all the rich people buy their flowers from. But what made her famous was her recent venture, a deal with a makeup company.

_SHISEIDO_ FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!

I love that company, it's my favourite makeup brand, and hers as well, so we both get free make up from there since she half owns it now. Well, she owns part of the Hong Kong branch. Aren't I lucky?

Anyway, I better get some sleep. I need to impress the Hyuuga, don't I?

Sigh…time to put on face mask…God, I hate those things, they're so wet and sticky…Thankfully, this is the overnight one…so I don't need to feel it…

Hey, I never wondered…what if I slept face down and my pillow got stained with the face mask shit?

Ah hell…

I only use them because they ACTUALLY DO make your face 'glow.'

But it's only temporary.

Right now I'm imagining the stupid 'Fancl' advert.

'Less is More!' In that stupid singsong voice.

God it's actually catchy! Annoyingly so!

It's for the interview, okay?

Yes. All done. Now I just got to somehow change my clothes without letting them touch my face.

Fuck.

I should have changed first!

xxx

Beep…Beep…Beep…

It started off slowly, and as usual I was awake by the first beep. But unfortunately, my alarm clock gets faster without waiting for me to get ready to switch it off.

BeepBeep…BeepBeep…BeepBeep…

I'm coming, SHEESH!

BeepBeep…BeepBeepBeep…BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep…

I throw myself out of bed and go to the damn table all the way across my room…

BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep

Now it's beeping nonstop!

Sheesh give me a second!

I grab my alarm clock, but I can't just slam the thing on top to make it shut up. For some reason, it starts ringing again, every five minutes, even if I shut it up. (Trust me, I've had my experiences)

So I actually have to switch the alarm off, not just slam it down.

BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep

Damn! It just got faster! Wait!!!

Click.

AAH! SILENCE AT LAST!

I had to move this switch thingy at the back.

Alarm clocks should be banned. They give people high blood pressure. It's as if they make them just so that your heart beat will quicken. God.

What time is it, by the way?

Shit. 6:32 a.m. Already!!!

And I need to be at the interview by 8:00 a.m.!!!

Now, for normal people living in Hong Kong this should be more than enough time! But for me, NO!

I actually SHOWER in the morning!

I run into the bathroom and look at my face in the mirror.

What the fuck?

AAAACK!

Why is my face white and blotchy?!

…

Oh right…

The face mask…You actually need to wash it off.

So I have a shower and blah blah blah.

I then dry my hair.

By the way, I love my AWESOME hair.

It's dead straight and sleek, and it's cut in an upside down V-shape, so at the middle at the back, it's shortest. It goes to the base of my neck at that point, and then goes straight round outwards, so that in the front, just ahead of my ears, it goes down a bit past my shoulders.

It looks awesome.

And, I got it streaked here and there.

With a bit of grey.

But it doesn't look like I'm old. Which is good because I'm only 24!!!

And the fact that my hair is black also helps. It looks so cool!

But whatever.

And you know what makes it awesome-er? I put EXTRA conditioner on so that it swings more, and since I use this really great shampoo, it GOES BACK to its original way even when wind blows it!

I think today I'll leave it down…you know, I need to look nice…

Not that my usual style isn't good. In fact, it's GREAT!

Well, it's not necessarily my usual style…

Anyway, I need to show off…I also need to portray the image that I'm not some kind of poor git…and also that I'm educated enough that I got a good job and earned my OWN money to make my awesome living…

So, I'm gonna wear that white trench coat.

With the high heeled sneakers…the black ones, mind you.

I'm also going to wear black short shorts and a grey and white stripy V-neck tank top.

So, when I close the trench coat it looks like I'm a slut and wearing nothing underneath.

Think again, losers!

Actually, I just noticed. The trench coat is not white white, it's creamy white…so it looks better…

Maybe I'll leave it open…just in case… So people actually know that I'm wearing something inside…(not that I have to, it's just that I'm not like Sakura Haruno…slut of the first order…)

Hmm…I think I'll wear my black sunglasses as well…

I'm so lucky that I wear lens…without them I would look like a dork with glasses…

(A/N: Look, I wear glasses…I WISH I had lens…so this is just to make sure that I am NOT insulting anybody who wears glasses!)

I know! I'll wear my black and silver hoop earrings.

Oh and I'll wear that big silver necklace from Marks and Spencer…it hangs down to my stomach.

Oh yeah! My wristwatch…black and silver as well…but you can't really see it because the sleeves of my coat cover it…which is good, because otherwise I would look slightly over accessorized.

I think I'll take off the sunglasses. It would look stupid indoors.

Anyway, I'm ready!

I just grab my black handbag off the table and I step outside. I look great.

Oh shit. I forgot to put on makeup.

xxx

Ah! Coffee, first thing in the morning…STARBUCKS! My favourite ever…

And about the makeup, I just used the toilet in there.

Black mascara, not too much because my eyelashes are long anyway…and a bit of dark grey eyeliner. Not too much either, 'cos I wanna look professional.

Just a thin layer of slightly shimmery pink lip gloss. The usual…nothing special. I didn't wear any face powder or concealer…'cos firstly, concealer makes me sweat because it's too damn hot to wear it in summer…and secondly, it shines. Thirdly, if you put on too much, it looks cakey. And it looks shit on pimples, people, trust me. Not that I have any. I don't! I'm so happy!

And lastly, my skin is too fair and they don't have the right tone concealer for me anyway… it's meant for European or American people…that kind of skin tone…

So in short, I look fucking hot. Even if I say so myself.

So, I dodge my way through Central. All I can say is that thank god that I'm not in Causeway Bay. That place is ten times more crowded…

So here I am! International Finance Centre 2!!! I can't believe I get to work here…well…if I get the job, that is…

And it's on the 85th floor. Do you KNOW what kind of VIEW I would GET of the Hong Kong harbour with that OFFICE?!

FUCKING FANTASTIC!

So, I get into the office lifts after walking past the mall area. The mall area is only the first three floors…and the work elevators are located bang slap in the middle, so the entrance is pretty hip and grand…

Oh god, I have to calm down!

What is with these professional looking straight faced, tired looking freaks? They make me nervous! And of course they're all drinking coffee…just like me, looking professional…except some of them are drinking Pacific Coffee…not Starbucks…I like Starbucks…it's sweeter…

Come on, I've done this before! I'm a lawyer! I have SEEN these kind of people before, basically everyday!!

So why am I so darn nervous?

Oh…right…

This is HYUUGA! FUCKING HYUUGA CORPS!

Everyone gets off of the lift, and now I'm the last one. There's still twenty floors to go!

I look at my watch. I only have 5 minutes before I'm late!

Tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap. I'm tapping my foot nervously.

_Ping!_ The door slides open.

I walk into the lobby of a really cool modern office. It's all white and silver…you know the cool metal shit that they have in those hi-tech offices?…And there's also some slightly black stuff. It looks really neat.

And now that I mention neat, I can't see a speck of dust on the floors…I feel dirty.

Subconsciously, I tighten my shoulders.

I feel like an unwanted germ.

Anyway, I head up to that slutty-looking, bubble-gum-chewing, freak of an assistant…I mean, that beautiful lady that sits in front of the desk.

'Hello, my name is Tenten. I have an interview today at 8:00 a.m.' I say this as politely as I can, through a fake smile. God that gum chewing is getting on my last nerves! It's absolutely disgusting!

'I'm sorry…I can't seem to find your name on the list!'

What a bitch! It's obvious that she's lying. She's eyeing me up and down as if I'm some kind of worthless piece of trash! Do you know how expensive these clothes were?

'Look…if you're trying to see if I'm acceptable, I'll tell you this!' Boy was I getting pissed off.

I continued, 'This coat is from Fendi. My shorts and T-shirt are from H & M. My shoes are from DKNY. If you want to protest, don't even bother. I know you got your clothes from some random shop in Causeway Bay. Why else would you look exactly like some local Chinese teenager?'

No offense. But they seriously do look cheap, although the style isn't bad…

Ah who am I trying to fool? It's that stupid typical straightened hair look, that goes down to mid back. She's wearing a grey long sweater with leggings underneath and PROBABLY some black converse! And she's wearing a baggy thin white jacket thingy unzipped…

I didn't even hear the lift door ping behind me just before I started my rant.

Anyway, that girl glared at me. She too, seemed oblivious to the person who had just walked through the lift door.

'Ugh bitch! You're a slut! What makes you think I'm going to let you in?'

'Because I said so,' a smooth, male voice cut in. He continued, 'Ami, you're fired. Just because you want the job doesn't mean you can prevent others from getting interviewed.'

Her mouth dropped open. God she looked comical. But why does this man's voice seem so familiar?

I whirled around, and met the smooth gaze of none other than the guy I insulted just YESTERDAY!

Oh god please don't recognize me! Please please please!

Thank god, there's no emotion on his face. He doesn't look like he recognizes me! Well, he shouldn't…my hair is out of its buns…And I'm wearing different makeup today…

'Please follow me, for I shall be conducting the interview today. Hiashi is out at a meeting.'

Oh god.

No.

No!

Of ALL the people!

FUUUCK! I'm going to have to disguise my voice into something more girly…shit…

'Oh…Thank you so so much for before, I don't know how to make it up to you!' I said, actually meaning the words.

Hey, I don't sound too bad…it doesn't sound too fake. I mean…I did do drama as a GCSE and A level subject…

Well, my studies BETTER have paid off.

'Hn.'

Does this guy have any emotions?

Okay…maybe he shouldn't…He sounds goddamn sexy with that low husky voice of his…It's so dang hot!

I decided to shut up. I'm supposed to come across as cool and calm, remember? Oh yes…and educated.

He led me inside his office-OH MY GOD! HALF THE ROOM HAS FULL LENGTH GLASS WINDOWS! FUCK IT LOOKS AWESOME!

He clears his throat…Shit…I was staring at the view…the awesome view…God I want this job even more now…Oh wait…I'm going to have to work with him…Riiight…

I bring my gaze back to him. He's smirking. Again. Shithead.

'Please, take a seat.'

I do so without much trouble…

Oh my god this chair is comfy. And it's a spinny chair!!! Damn…I wish it was mine…

So he starts questioning me, and I answer in my girly professional voice…what school I went to…German Swiss International School…it's an amazing school with the best academic results and some of the best sports teams…but the thing is…when I went there, it was already 40 years old, so the facilities sucked compared to other schools…but they were still acceptable. It's just that it was OOOLD.

Blah blah blah, I'm getting bored. This is way too easy for me.

'You know, you can drop the act.'

Hold on, REWIND! WHAT THE FUCK?

'Huh?' I manage to squeak.

'I said, you can drop the act. I don't really like repeating myself.'

Bastard.

Shit. He recognizes me.

I quickly replace the shock on my face into a poker-face expression…damn he smirked at me just 'cos he noticed! Ugh!

I go back to my normal voice.

'Ok, I'm going to tempt fate by saying this. I won't apologize for yesterday, and frankly I think you're some kind of self-obsessed freak who thinks he's some kind of hot shot.'

He raises his eyebrow (Damn I need to learn how to do that properly!), still smirking that goddamn smirk of his! It's way too sexy!

'Yeah, that's right. It's kind of obvious now, that I'm not going to get the job…since I just insulted someone who is obviously of 'great importance' so I think I'll be going now…'

I get up off my chair. Surprisingly, I'm more disappointed about the fact that I can't sit in the chair anymore, rather than the fact that I won't get the job! What's wrong with me?

Well…I didn't expect it anyway.

And he's still smirking.

'Oh, and by the way…since you're of such 'great importance,' how come I still don't know your name?'

I said that too cockily…I think…shit. Wait, why do I care again?

'Hyuuga Neji.'

Oh dear god. He's that other famous lawyer…it's just that I've never even seen his face! (Nor have I bothered to research him…)

And his smirk's even WIDER!

Drat. I look like a fool.

'Oh…well, in that case…I'm going…'cause it's pretty obvious that I'm not going to get this job. See you!'

With that, I pretty much ran for the door, embarrassedly. Please don't tell me to wait…please don't tell me to wait…

Why would he want me to wait anyway? Do I actually want this job that bad that I'm imagining that he's going to ask me to wait?

I won't be DELUDED!

'Wait.' He said that so infuriatingly calmly.

Oh fuck. He just told me to wait! And he's cocky enough that he doesn't even say that as a question! It's a freaking order!

'Shit…' I mumble under my breath. I think I said that too loud…I heard him snicker. Bastard.

I turn around slowly.

'Yes?'

'Please take a seat.'

Like a reluctant child, I dragged myself slowly and plonked down on the chair…God, his eyes are drowning me!

I rest my palms in my lap, and look at him expectantly.

'Tenten. A star student. Perfect record, well almost, at German Swiss International School. You skipped school once…and you pretended to be sick just so you didn't have to face the wrath of the teacher because you didn't do your homework…or something like that…you were on the basketball team. Debating star. Got accepted into Harvard Law School at age 17. Studied there for four years and passed out at age 21. Got job offers from different firms, but chose to go with Uchiha Corps. Got fired. Wow, I have to give you credit.'

I am shocked.

CLOSE, mouth, CLOSE! I own you, mouth, so I order you to close! Just CLOSE DAMNIT!

Yup, you guessed right, my jaw was hanging down so low. You could probably see my tonsils.

I finally can say something. God he's still smirking that notoriously sexy smirk!

'I-i…how the hell do you know this stuff?! I didn't even tell you about some of it! Are you some kind of…I dunno…rapist? STALKER?'

He chuckled. God! I can't believe it! He has the audacity to chuckle when I'm being perfectly serious! Geeze!!

'No, I just do a background check on all of my interviewees. Just to make sure that they aren't making up their resumes. You know, you could wonder at the stuff you can find on the internet.'

'A-ah…I see…'

Silence. Awkward, for me.

And then…

'Oh yes, also…you kneed Sasuke Uchiha in the balls. I applaud you.'

And there it was again, his infamous smirk.

Welcome to my life. It's hectic, ne?

And I'm dead. I just basically got the job.

xxx

So, how did you like it? Was it funny enough? I guess not…I'm not great at humour…

Anyway, I just needed a break from writing other stuff…and this is what you get.

By the way, Tenten has my dream job…and basically dream life, lol.

REVIEW PLEASE:D :D :D XD XD XD


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! Really…they make me feel good! Anyway, this story is my favourite, for me, anyway…and I hope it turns out well! It's not necessarily doing as well as my other one…but still…I like my story…is there anything wrong with that:D And for those of you who don't know me…this is the space I use before my chapters to rant on about my sad school life when I am stressed out, so be prepared:D

But, today you're all spared. I'm not in the mood to rant, lol:D

Disclaimer: Me no own, never will own, Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden.

Now! On with the story:D

xxx

Goddamnit. Neji Hyuuga is a bastard, just not as gay as Uchiha Sas-GAY! God even his name is so damn gay! It rhymes with WEDGIE for crying out loud! And I looked it up…it also, apparently, means screw.

So, when I have to say, Neji had sex with someone…

Oh my god, I can say, Wedgie Neji'd someone!

Cool! I can crack jokes about my boss!

Okay…maybe not…

Whatever!

Hey, I just realized…How come Hong Kong is basically run by two JAPANESE tycoons whose fathers own half of the city together, basically? The only remaining tycoon is Lee Ka Shing however the heck you're meant to spell that and the government, for pete's sake! And we're supposed to be a really strong country, China, I mean…

Oh that's right…Hong Kong is an S.A.R. or whatever…so technically we are not part of China…

Anyway, as I was saying, Neji Hyuuga is a bastard.

He wants me to come into work at 7:00 in the friggin morning!!

7:00!!

And I hope that slut secretary was fired…I don't want to see her face again…And her style is really unprofessional…that look works, but ONLY for Chinese local teenagers! Which is why I called it, the Chinese local teenager look!

And I don't know why I'm even thinking about it…

Anyway…I have to go shop now, for professional-er clothes…

Hmm, let's see here. This suit makes me look like an old lady with no life. Bleh…

This one? Nah…it makes my butt look big…and I don't need that happening, thank you very much!

In my opinion, my butt is too big. In my friends' opinions, they say that my legs are skinny. I have no idea why. I feel like a fat pig.

But my stomach IS flat…and that too after hard work during my high school years…

Anyway, to the point.

…

…

God this shop sucks…Why did I enter here anyway???

xxx

…Damn, Ino has a huge tendency to rant too much…

Blah blah blah…Shikamaru? What's his face? Apparently he is a BITCH! Because he just CAN'T be bothered to BUY FLOWERS for her when he visits her! Oh my God! How mean of him! Shikamaru hates me! (I'm quoting now)

Oh god…that last part…damn…now she's going to start going into a state of depression and wallow in self pity. She's going to…oh god…she started.

… (other end of the phone)

…

You know what? I think I'll just hang up now…

'Hey…Ino, listen, I'm kind of busy now…Oh and by the way, I got the job! I'll talk to you later!'

'B-But WAIT!' she blubbered 'I still need to ask you what his facial expressions mean! I don't know if he likes me or not! I mean the way he looked at me? His eyes were open!'

No shit, Sherlock…

'And And And he was like LOOKING at me!'

Duh…wouldn't someone be looking at you if they're…um…looking at you, like you just SAID?

'Tell me ALL about it when I get home!' I cut her off.

Oh god I'm going to regret saying that.

Ooh! Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream!

I need some now…to clear my head. God, having no job is so darn hectic!

Oh wait, scratch that. I HAVE a job now, and that's WHY I feel stressed! God damn it...just screw it all…

And oh yeah…I need to meet Wedgie-O for lunch. Damn. Why? Because he needs to discuss stuff with me. About my new job. Couldn't he have just done it at the interview? No! Of course not! His schedule is full! God…how inconsiderate! Did he even ASK me if I was FREE for lunch?

I had to cancel with Temari…and she was going to show me something really cool, apparently…

Oh wait, nevermind…she was just going to rant about Shikamaru to me…

God why do both my friends like some lazy gay ass?

Oh…that means I owe Wedgie some thanks…he got me out of a long gossip session with Temari…

Ugh, I'm walking, and my feet hurt like HELL!

There are way too many roads here.

But I still love it.

Oh god…Oh wait! I can take a cab!

Hmm…maybe not…the queue is literally 10 miles long…

OOW!

God…I hate you…you're making my life miserable on purpose, aren't you?!

xxx

Ah, finally, I'm here. In Lan Kwai Fong. You know? From the SHOPPING area in central, it's a REALLY steep walk up a road. And I cannot believe that they consider this part of town central! It's so damn far!

Okay…maybe not. I'm just carrying a load of crap for WORK! BECAUSE of WEDGIE!

So what's this restaurant called?

Nobu.

Fuck! It's Nobu!

This place is so damn expensive!

You literally get a piece of two centimeter by two centimeter fish, for $380 HK dollars!

God, why does my boss have to show off his richness so much?

Smug, cocky shit!

Ugh…and he's just sitting there, looking darn smart as usual!

Wish me luck…somehow, I know that this is going to be a very long day for me.

On the bright side, the Japanese food here tastes really good.

Oh fuck it. I'm not hungry anyway…I really shouldn't have had an ice cream before lunch…and it's not like the portions are big enough to fill my stomach anyway…

(COS THEY'RE SO DARN CHEAP, THAT'S WHY! (I mean the restaurant owners are cheap, not the food, which makes me wonder why the more money you pay, the less food you get…that's such backward logic!))

"Good afternoon, Tenten. You look tired."

"Well what do you think? I had to walk from all the way at the other end of Central to here!"

It's TRUE!

"Oh…I'm really sorry."

Bitch…he doesn't even mean it…fucktard…

"You know, once you start working for me, you won't be able to call me that," he said very cockily. Ugh I hate that arrogant shithead!

Wait a minute, did I call him a fucktard out loud?!

"And yes, you did say that out loud."

God what is with him?! Can he read my confused facial expression or something?

Guess what. It's no surprise! He's smirking again!

Oh god…I just said that whole section that was meant to be in my head out loud, right?

Shit.

Well I know for sure that that was in my head.

"Well, I'm not working for you yet, and you know me…it was YOUR choice to hire me, so it's at your expense!"

Ha! Take that, rich brat!

"Hn. But I do know that you have been dying for this job. And let me tell you, once you're out, you're NEVER back in."

Oh, don't I know…I fucking researched that information while I was in college! Geez. It's not my fault I just read the Hiashi section…and didn't bother to read your section…cos you weren't famous yet…God!

"Geez…you make it sound so HORRIBLE…I mean, do you have to be so arrogant about your company being the greatest piece of shit in the world?"

Wait a second…did I just say greatest, and piece of shit, in the same sentence?

I just used an oxymoron! I feel so smart! (sarcasm…duh…)

Haha, look at his face now…he's completely stoned…

Oh I remember it just like the time I was at my friend's house and she was asking her dad what 'Da Fei Gei' meant! Oh my god was that funny!

Her father just stared stonily at her, and answered apathetically, 'Masturbation.'

Ooh, I love the word apathetic! It sounds so pathetic! And I used it to describe Wedgie indirectly!

I know…I can be really random sometimes…

I just burst out laughing for no reason or other.

Damn, now he thinks I'm stupid.

Great, that thought made me just laugh harder!

What's wrong with me?!

And he's looking at me funny…

With that stupid awesome looking eyebrow lifting thingy!!!

"H-hey, Neji," I asked after I calmed down a little, "You should use that expression more. It's so hilarious!"

Is it just me, or did his eyebrow go higher up?!

Anyway, so he ordered food and stuff and we ate it, obviously, and then he described his boring schedule thingy to me…not like I was paying much attention.

But I did do drama at school, and I know how to look like I'm actually paying tons of attention to something when in reality I'm spaced out…

Blah Blah Blah…

This is boring, he wants coffee in the morning…yadda yadda…yawn…

HEY! He's talking to me as if I'm his personal assistant!

Which I am NOT!

I'm just going to be working in his department! Sheesh!

Or something like that…

Huh?

He locks himself in his room for an hour every morning from 8:00-9:00?

What kind of idiot does that?

You know what? Maybe I'll just ask…

"Hey, Wedg-I mean, Neji?" Oh god, he looks pissed…

'Yeah?' He asked, his face going back to normal…thank god…he DID look pissed for a second there…

"What do you do in your office for a whole HOUR? What, meditation?" I was joking for the last part, so I giggled a bit. An hour is actually a LOT of precious time wasted in the lawyer world…

Wait a minute, did he just look at me seriously? And nod his head?

"Oh…you're serious…you…meditate…for an hour…every day…"

God, that sounds so lame!

Actually, maybe not…It's pretty cool in an old fashioned karate dojo dude kind of way…

Hmm…maybe he's an expert karate dude?

Ooh! Then I can kick his ass without having to worry!

I could say that I'm fighting him as an equal!

'Cos…I am a black belt, you know…

…

I'm going to die…If I have to listen to this work shit anymore, I WILL DIE!

Or at least…I'll commit suicide.

"God…I want to kill myself…" I mumbled.

I really shouldn't have done that.

I bet Wedgie heard me.

I mean now he obviously thinks I'm some kind of incompetent fool who can't take a bit of work.

Did I just say bit of work?

Whoops.

I totally mean the opposite.

So, I reiterate. MY. LIFE. SUCKS. SHIT!

xxx

Beep…Beep…Beep…

Stupid alarm, again!

God I'm going to have to get used to waking up this early…

…

SHIT it's 6:00 a.m. ALREADY! AL-FUCKING-READY!!!

Oh my god! I need to BE at work at 7:00!

WITH his goddamn coffee!

God…he seems needy…for a guy…

So…I banged around having a two minute shower…

And then I took a bit of time changing into my new black skirt that goes past mid thigh…because I would never be caught dead wearing nothing under a MINI skirt…

And then I realized I was screwed, for time, that is. So I threw on some random light grey sweater that I found… And then a black suit jacket thingy on top of that…

And my high heels…the ones I bought last week…cool high heeled all black mary janes…

Okay, I shop way too much.

Shut up.

Oh my god! I have fifteen minutes to get to work! And his damn coffee too!

Crap…I gotta take a cab…

xxx

I hope I'm not sweating. I basically ran here because there was a traffic jam and it would have taken too long to wait in the cab.

So I paid the dude and ran to Starbucks, got his damn coffee…after waiting in a long line…

For so goddamn long…

Okay Okay! It was just one minute!

But still, when you're in a rush, one minute is an incredibly annoyingly long period of time.

Oh, by the way, I played a prank on him as well.

I'm sure not that many people like straight black coffee just like that.

So guess what, I got him a BLACK COFFEE!

That'll teach him…

And haha, I can laugh at him while enjoying MY DELICIOUS…wait for it…

CARAMEL MACCHIATTO!

Or however the hell you spell it…Machyato? Whatever…reminds me of macho…

Hehe! Caramel Macho!

Anyway…where was I? Oh yes…the prank…

SO HA!

Okay…you can all stop laughing now, I know I suck at pranks, but it's not like I'm going to do something that will really get me fired, 'cos no matter how much I loathe cocky arrogant shits, such as himself, I still need a job, remember?

And it just so happens to be in one of the best companies in the world…

So that's just bonus…

Oh…the lift door opened. And I'm actually early. By five minutes.

So I have time to freshen up.

That's good, 'cos I didn't really want to look bad on my first day of work…

Oooh. The toilets here are really clean and neat! And hi-tech!

So…the same thing…mascara, eyeliner…or should I say guyliner…and gloss…

And now I'm ready to go! Woot!

Oh god…his coffee is getting cold…I wonder if Neji is NOT a morning person…

Ha! That's gonna make my prank better!

I know, for a fact, that cold coffee tastes crap unless you have actually ordered it cold.

Now…I need some breakfast…

I actually had to skip it thanks to Wedgie!

God…

I better sign in with him first.

…

Hold on a second…

Is that Neji?!

His shirt's untucked and crumpled! His tie is loose! Oh god…are the top buttons un-buttoned?! He looks like he's been here all night! Shit I can feel my cheeks stinging!

And damn…does he HAVE to look sexy in the process? Dang I'm starting blush! WHY IN THE WORLD?!

All I can say is that thank god he's probably too tired to notice.

Oh right…I forgot to mention.

His hair is darn immaculate. How the fuck does he do that?!

"Oh…hey Tenten…there's your office…" he mumbled.

God I feel sorry for him…almost. Almost to the point where I feel bad for getting him black coffee…

HA! Not a chance in hell!

Well, there is a chance that he likes black coffee…

Whatever. I don't give a shit about him.

Oh wait! My office!

I practically run there…door's opening.

Fuck.

This.

Is.

Absolutely.

Gorgeous!

I have two WHOLE WALLS that's FULL CEILING TO FLOOR WINDOWS!

Just like Neji's office…well obviously smaller. He has WAY more space than me…well duh…he's the boss…

SQUEE!

And I have a nice big professional desk and chair. AND IT'S ONE OF THOSE SPINNY CHAIRS JUST LIKE THE ONE IN WEDGIE-O'S OFFICE!

And the walls are nice and clean and white. And the carpet is beige.

Not bad…if I say so myself.

Neji enters behind me, smirking.

He can smirk when he's tired?

Show off…

So I hand him the coffee…

…

And he drinks it!

What. The Hell?!

"Umm…" I start.

"Hn?"

"Don't you…like…need to spit out the coffee?"

"No…why?" He asks.

Is he serious?!

He LIKES black coffee?

Nah…he's probably just too tired to care…

"Nothing, nevermind…"

"Hey Tenten, just get settled in. I'll give you some work to do…I just need to go have a shower."

They have SHOWERS in this office?

Oh that's right…he's the boss…so he gets all the cool stuff…

I nod my head weakly.

He leaves.

Now, time to find the kitchen.

I'm staaarving!!!

…

I've been walking for the past ten minutes. I swear I've been here before.

Ah! Finally, the kitchen!

Now you're probably wondering why I didn't just ask someone for help…

Well, it's because there's NO ONE AROUND THAT CAN HELP ME!

I mean C'mon! Who the hell do you expect to see at work at 7:00 a.m. apart from your workaholic boss?

Yeah.

Exactly, NOBODY!

Okay…what do they have here…

Oooh! Bread!

And there's a toaster right there!

Hehe! I love warm buttered toast because the butter melts! And it tastes especially good when you put the butter on first…and also it's less trouble 'cos then the hot toast doesn't burn your fingers when you're trying to butter it…

…

Toodle loodle ooh…

…

Oh COME ON!

HURRY UP YOU DAMN PIECE OF TOAST!

How many times have I pressed this springy thing that makes the toast pop up?

TWENTY!

COME ON!

Oh, NO! NO! You're KIDDING ME! You cannot BE JAMMED!

So I started pounding my fists on the damn toaster.

Oh fuck.

It's wobbling.

Oh my god, I better back off.

Oh! Hey! There's Neji! Looking all fresh, and I have to grudgingly say this, still as hot as ever…

He can help me!

-BANG-

Oh my god the toaster half exploded!

Oh my god the toast is flying!

Oh my god! The toast is spinning!

Oh my god! It landed on…

Shit.

xxx

So…the toast actually landed on Neji's face…

And the butter made it slide down…leaving a wet yellow oily drag marks on his face…

Onto his brand new, starched white shirt.

And his dark navy blue Salvatore Ferragamo tie.

And he's still frozen in that position.

His eyes are just closed now.

His hands are still in that position of slotting the tie into that slot at the back of the other end of the tie.

Oh god.

Please move.

He's pissed, isn't he?

And he just had a shower.

And thankfully, nothing got onto his hair…

"Hehe…hey Neji, my main man…Good morning to you…"

I petered of unsurely…

I'm screwed, aren't I?

Yeah…I thought so…

"Hey…on the bright side…your hair is still neat?"

Yeah…great job, Tenten.

Smooth, real smooth.

I can imagine you now, Ino…

Just Shut Up.

"Tenten, how can there be _butter_…on toast that just came from the toaster?" he asked, and it became really apparent that he was struggling not to lose his cool and sanity…

"Umm…well you see, I always butter my toast and THEN put it in the toaster…so it saves me the time for waiting for the toast to cool down so I don't burn my fingers when I butter it, and also when I wait for the toast to cool down, it's obviously not warm enough for the butter to melt…so yeah…"

It's TRUE! SHEESH!

Dang…he's opening his eyes slowly…oh god, although this is the inappropriate moment, I'm going to laugh.

He looks so damn hilarious!

A serious corporate lawyer with stiff shoulders…and gorgeous features and by the way did I ever mention that I love his eyes? Anyway…

With a piece of toast slipping down his otherwise immaculate outfit and leaving yellow stains.

Oh god, I got to control my laughter!

Stop it!

Oh god…I feel constipated! I'm preventing my laughter…

Oh fuck it.

And now I'm laughing my pretty ass off rolling on the floor!

And Neji is still standing there in that position.

Oh my god! He's still in that same dang position!

And I've calmed down now.

Oh boy, he looks like he could murder something.

Calmly, he lets go of the tie, thus making the toast "splat" on the floor, leaving its resting place which used to be on Neji's arm. It echoes. Since the room is so silent.

Oh my god that's so hilarious I'm laughing again! God I love that splatting sound! It's so full!

Okay, I'm done now.

"Are you quite done yet?"

"Yeah…you know what? I think you need another shower…"

"Nooo…you think?"

Oh my god, was my boss, the ice cube jerk, being…sarcastic? Or…funny…at least?

"Were you just making a joke? WOAH! It's the apocalypse!"

"Yeah…it's the apocalypse for me…" he mumbled.

I waited for a bit.

Hey! He means that the end of the world came for him all because of me!

"HEY! That's not fair!"

But it's too late…he's already walked into the bathrooms…which happen to be pretty close to the kitchen. No wonder it seemed like it was so soon that he came out of his shower…

Or maybe I just take a lot longer than him to get from my office to the kitchen.

…

So I'm sitting in my office tapping my fingers.

God I'm freaking bored.

I need work to do damnit!

…

Oh look! There's a fly on the window!

Aw, it's so sweet…

And it just got crushed by the window cleaner…

Even sweeter.

Oh Neji's here.

"Hey Neji, sorry about before…" I apologize as well as I can…I'm not really one for apologies, as you can see from before…

"I just don't know who the hell puts buttered toast in a toaster…"

He shakes his head and mutters something incoherent under his breath…

God he's mean.

"Anyway you're coming shopping with me this afternoon. Obviously, I need to replace my old tie."

"Wait, what?! I'm a lawyer, for god's sake! Not some personal assistant who you can boss around just because you're my boss!"

"You just defined the meaning of employee. And I'm your boss. Exactly."

COCKY SHITHEAD! POOFACE!

"God you're so mean! You're reducing the level of a HIGH RANK ATTORNEY down to that of a measly SERVANT! God! It has to be illegal!"

"But I'm a HIGHER ranked attorney so what I say goes. We're going now.'

He said that in his cool jerky I'm better than you voice. Yeah, although I've only known him for a short while, I already categorize his moods and his voice patterns accordingly.

God he's a bitchy man.

No, scratch that, he's not a man, remember? He's a transgender.

And then again he's a bitch. So he's not a bitchy man.

He's a bitch who just happens to be transgender. Makes sense, ne?

And it just happens to be rush hour in central.

Because normal people START work at THIS TIME OF DAY!

8:30-9:00 a.m…

Oh…that reminds me. I feel so proud of myself!

I destroyed his regular meditation session!

No wonder he's so goddamn bitchy at this time of day!

I better remember…Neji Hyuuga is not a morning person…

Oh wait…I forgot…he's a bitch ANYWAY…

Great…why is he my boss again?

Oh that's right…I kneed Sasuke Uchiha in the balls.

Oh my god! I kneed Sasuke Uchiha in the balls!

It just sunk in!

God why was I so foolish?

Wait…so back to my original point…

So I'm going to have to deal with a pissy man for the next few weeks of my life.

Next few weeks because I don't know if I'm just going to get myself fired…

Hey don't look at me like that. Right now, I probably come across as some irresponsible twat, but come on! I worked for that fucking brat Uchiha for nearly three years!

And I had to put up with that stupid brother Itachi who kept going against the company 'cos he's some stupid rebel who's against his father! And he's rich because of all the fucked up pocket money he received as a kid!

Hey, I WORKED for my money!!!

God…anyway…I tend to rant when I get pissed…Obviously, I also tend to go off topic quite a lot…

So…where are we going again?

Oh yeah.

Armani.

Not bad, eh?

At least it's not some sissy store where he gets his clothes custom made because he's a big fat sissy wuss who can't stand to be seen in so called 'commoners' clothes.

God. They're expensive enough, geez.

Rich people are so arrogant, actually…I can feel myself becoming more and more so as well…

Well what do you expect?! I have GREAT PAY!

And I'm only 24…so that's already really good.

You know, I actually remember Ino saying this the other day:

"Hey, since you have no social life because of your long working hours, you can at least make enough money to retire at age 40 and have a family THEN!"

Ew. Having a baby at forty is a little old for me…well at least for a first child. And it's a bit late to get married.

Hmm, maybe I'll stay single…

Nah…I don't want to die "old and alone" as they say…

It's just too depressing! I mean when I live by myself when I'm older, because I have no kids, obviously, since I'm alone, THERE'LL BE NO ONE TO CHECK ON ME WHEN I'VE FALLEN ASLEEP AND DIED SO MY CORPSE WILL ROT TILL SOME RANDOM NEIGHBOUR COMPLAINS ABOUT THE SMELL AND THE POLICE COMES TO INVESTIGATE!

Okaaay…that's really random.

Now back to the point.

Where were we?

Oh yes. Armani.

Ooh Ooh! I like that shirt! It'll make him look totally awesome when he's out of work! Not that he's ever NOT hot…God I hate him and his awesome looks…geez, I wish I was like that…I'm not bad looking…it's just that I want to be radiant! Then again…everyone does…so it wouldn't be special if I was…

Anyway, it's long sleeved and collared. And it's black. And it's got really faint dark grey diagonal stripes. So it looks formal and casual at the same time.

By the way, did I mention that it's meant to be worn open-collared and thus unbuttoned?

So it'll show off the top of his goddamn amazingly hard chest.

Yes, I tend to openly praise (or insult) people in my mind quite loudly. And strongly. Well, why not? It's not like he can hear me…

So I threw it in his basket.

Along with 10 other shirts I picked up for him.

I know, I'm overdoing it.

Whatever.

And didn't he say he wanted to shop for ties?

Oh who gives a shit about ties! They're so boring to shop for! All you do is pick it out and pay for it…

Well…you do that for all the other stuff as well…

Ah whatever!

And now he's just staring at me with that eyebrow arched perfectly. Stop showing off your damn skills at being quizzical! Geez not everyone can do that! Stop making them feel bad!

And he's still staring at me. I feel so important. --()

"Hey…Tenten…you know you're the one who's going to have to carry this stuff?"

"Say WHAT?!"

What a gentleman he is, ain't he?

And guess what.

He's smirking.

AGAIN!

AGAIN AGAIN!

Damn it!

Why does he always win?!

Oh…that's right…it was a losing battle in the first place…he's always like I dunno, FIFTY? steps ahead of me! WHAT. THE. FUCK!

xxx

So, how did you like it?

That's the second chapter! I hope u enjoyed it!

I personally don't like it as much as my first…

Anyway, REVIEW!

And that's an order.

:D :D :D XD XD XD


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews! Although…I do wish I had more…hint hint…:D And I need the moral support. Okay, think about this, what is hell for you? Could it be your parents divorcing? Could it be…your cat dying? Or…could it be…

Your teacher confiscating a very private msn conversation print out, that has loads of explicit content in it, watching him internally debate on whether he should read it or not, watching him sit back and look longingly at it, and then finally, pick it up and read it?

I went to the toilet immediately. And when I came back, he had a stupid smile on his face.

And you know what was so hellish about it?

The fact that I had to sit tensely (beside my friend who was also dying from fear next to me, since she was the other participant in the convo) for HALF AN HOUR, with him not reading the damn shit, and then he just picks it up anyway!!! God…that is the most embarrassing thing I've had to go through my entire life. And my life hasn't been that long.

My worst fear is that he'll gossip to the other teachers and our reputations as good, quiet students will be ruined permanently. And he's a biology teacher. Do you know what he said when he gave it back at the end of the lesson?

"There's some nice biology there, Shreya."

And both me and my friend were like…shit shit shit…

And I'm laughing so hard from embarrassment. OH MY GOD!

And I'm writing the third chapter to get my mind off of it.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it.

Now, on with the story!

xxx

"Tenten, why don't you want to go to the party with MEEEE?!" Ino wailed.

We were sitting in my bedroom spread out on my bed, our tummies down.

Yeah, grown up adults actually DO have sleep-overs on weekends.

And now, Ino is pestering me to come with her to this weird party crap.

What's it? Apparently, it's for VIP rich people where they gather and talk about boring business shit.

Oh that's right, I'm VIP now! SQUEE!

…OOOH, that's why she's going! She owns half of Hong Kong Shiseido now!

But I still don't wanna go, damn it!

I want to spend my Saturday evening relaxing!

"Hey…Ino…I don't feel like going…it just seems too troublesome…"

Oh shit, I just said something that resembles Shikamaru! And I just got over comforting her about him!

"WAAAAAAH! You remind me just of Shikamaru! WAAAAH!' She wailed.

God! My ears! And it's all my fault! I'm going to have to console her, AGAIN!

DAMN!

"Hehe, Ino…it's alright…"

Blah blah blah! How can a grown up lady cry like a high school kid?!

Oh, that's right…we're having a slumber party…nevermind…

"Hey, Ino…do you want anything? I'll get ANYTHING just so long as you stop crying!"

"R-really?"

No of course not. There are boundaries.

Hey wait, a second, is she grinning evilly?! With that glint in her eyes?!

Crappetty Crap.

"Ino?" I ask cautiously…

"I'll only stop if you go with me to the party!"

That little bitch had this planned, didn't she?!

"What?! NO!"

"Fine, I'll keep CRYING THEN! HMMPH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Well I'm only reluctant because it's obvious Uchiha will be there. Oh, and did I mention that all you do is sit around until some random old fat pig faced idiot who is apparently some famous hot shot comes up to you and gives you his card? Thus giving you MORE work in your already busy schedule?

Trust me. I've had my experiences.

And by the way, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH INO?!

"SHEESH! Okay okay I'll come!"

"Okay, now we're going shopping!"

And somehow, she miraculously stopped crying, all of a sudden. God. There goes my nice quiet and peaceful Friday evening.

And it's a formal. Even MORE boring. Goddamnit.

And of course, we're going to some kind of famous shopping mall.

"Hey Ino, where are we going?"

"Pacific Place."

Hmm, not bad…it's one of the oldest and most famous malls here…maybe I can get something from Zara or Mango…or maybe FCUK…nah…too tacky. I mean I bet they named it on purpose just so that it could look like Fuck. Great originality, people.

"Okay, so Mango or Zara, right?"

"Yeah…probably."

Blah blah blah.

Crap.

Even crappier.

Shit.

Shitti-OOH! This one's not bad! It's a Zara just past mid thigh black V-neck sleeveless thingy! And it's only $400 Hong Kong! Do you know how cheap that is for a dress?

But it's not formal enough.

Damn. I probably won't get it then.

"Oh my god Tenten! You sooo have to get that dress! Even if you can't wear it to this party, you'd look awesome in it!"

Great, there goes saving four hundred bucks.

Okay…so Zara has nothing I can wear. I just realized that it's also a pretty crap store…it overprices the crap way too much. And yet, all the good stuff is cheap. I don't get that. Ah well, better for me, right?

So, now, we're in Mango.

And there's nothing here either! Damn, designers actually suck!

xxx

So…I ended up buying this really cute halter black dress from this random store on the road. But I feel that it's too revealing.

You see…it goes just past mid thigh.

The material is thin. And although the dress clasps tightly at my neck like a choker, there are two pieces of black fabric that go straight down, AROUND my cleavage and meet under my breasts where there's this really thin silver band of fabric. Or, you could consider it a black halter dress, with a hole in the middle of my chest so it leaves not much to imagination. Oh yes. The dress is body hugging after that part, until the end where it just flows loosely. And the back is open down all the way to under my breasts, just at the back. You know, where that thin piece of silver fabric is?

So overall, it's NOT slutty. Which is good. I don't want to look like a slut (no matter how all the other girls dress) in front of rich and famous people.

So I can make a good impression…

Hey, maybe this party won't be bad after all! I can watch rich bastards get nosebleeds because of rich sluts!

Oh, I wonder if Neji'll be there! That would be so hilarious!

Oh right…that would be bad for me…I'd get loads of work.

Hmm…actually, the image of Neji fainting from blood loss is quite appealing…I might actually enjoy this party…

Because if Uchiha's there, Hyuuga's gotta be there.

Whatever, I think I'll just go to bed now.

xxx

_…__that that don kill me__…__can only make me stronger__…I__ need you to hurry up now, cos __I__ can__'__t wait much longer__…_

Ah! Saturday mornings! Bliss, right?

WRONG!

Who the hell in their right mind calls people in the morning?! On a Saturday!

At what time…in the morning?

5:00 a.m.?!

FIVE IN THE MORNING?!

God…I'm going to blast this asshole, if I have enough energy to. And stupid Stronger by Kanye West! I can't believe I still haven't changed it!

I check the caller I.D.

Neji?!

So I pick it up.

"Hel-"

"WHAT THE FREAKING SHIT, NEJI?! WHO THE HELL CALLS PEOPLE AT FIVE IN THE FUCKING MORNING?!"

Ha! Like I'll give him the chance to greet me, after the great crime he committed!

"So I see you're not a morning person. Anyway, I need you in the office pronto. I have some important news I need to discuss."

Pronto? What kind of lamo still uses the word pronto? Whatever…

"Couldn't you have asked another employee? God, Neji, you're such a needy man!"

"Hn. Don't all employees think their bosses are hopelessly needy? Anyway, none of my other workers are suited for a job such as this. You see, you are the top lawyer in your department-" Finally, some compliments! "and therefore you need to be here latest at 6."

Hmm, I KNEW something bad would come out of receiving a compliment from my stick-up-his-ass of a boss.

Darn.

"Gawd damn it, Neji…" I groaned as I hung up on him.

HA! I hung up on him! Take THAT you lousy piece of shit!

But I swear I heard him chuckle. God. Damn him to the deepest pits of hell!

So…what should I wear? Work clothes? Nah…there probably won't be anyone apart from the two of us there anyway. So I can wear casual! And he better not complain!

So I banged around in the shower as usual…yadda yadda ya…

Ah, black round neck tank and khaki short shorts. And prada black boots. I'm all set. Oh! And sunglasses! Although they have no practical use, it matches my outfit! And it also means I don't need to wear eye make up!

…yeah you guys think I'm nuts…

xxx

WHAT?! THE ENTRANCE TO THE BUILDING IS LOCKED?!

"NEJI! HOW THE HECK DO I GET INTO THE DAMN BUILDING?!"

I know a way. I have to get through the airport express station. Since it's obviously 24 hrs service since it takes you to the airport.

But that route is like I dunno, a few hundred metres away from here? And then I need to walk all the way through that building to IFC 1, and walk through IFC 1 to get to IFC 2 which is all the way on the other side of IFC 1! Do you know how freaking long that will take?!

"Go through the airport express building…"

I knew it. And why am I thinking of that song "Animal I Have Become?" now?

Oh…I REALLY wonder.

"Neji, you know what? Damn you!"

Now, usually, I wouldn't swear at my own boss. But this time I am totally entitled to. And he doesn't seem to mind, does he?

No. Exactly. So why not do something while I can?

"Just be here as fast as possible. Oh and one more thing…get me a Starbucks latte, will you?"

Whatever. I hung up on him. He has the NERVE to tell ME to hurry up?! (the behind meaning of as fast as possible: move yo' ass so yo' here dis instant!)

AND BY THE WAY, ASK ME FOR A STARBUCKS COFFEE?!

DAMN HIM!

Well, it's because Starbucks is in the airport express building.

Whatever.

Hmm, I'll try a different prank today…MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

So I'm in Starbucks now.

"Good morning, what would you like to order?" this nice lady who I've seen behind this counter for years now asked.

"Oh, I'll have a caramel mocha, and a piping hot latte with extra sugar. Actually, please add half a cup of sugar, if it's not too much bother. And please make it extra hot…" I politely asked.

"Sure, whatever you wish!" she smilingly said. Well, the smile was obviously fake because who in their right mind puts half a cup of sugar into their coffee?

And now I'm running to the office. I'm trying to keep the latte as hot as possible.

And now I'm here!

Yatta!

I better have lost some weight doing this…

And hey! I was in boots!

But they're flat…so nevermind…

"Ah Tenten, here you are."

"Hn."

Ha! Take that! I copied him!

He raised his eyebrow.

Damn. Can't copy that.

So I hand him his goddamn coffee.

"By the way, nice outfit, Tenten," he said quite politely.

Hey, why is he smirking and staring at my chest?!

Oh shit.

I look down.

Crap. You can see my bra, slightly.

"PERVERT!" I yell and aim to punch his chest, but he moves his arm in front (which happens to be the arm of the hand that's holding the coffee)…

And guess what, I ended up punching the coffee. STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!

"FREAKING SHIT!!" I yelled really loud.

I wonder why.

Oh that's right, I FREAKING SCALDED MYSELF BECAUSE THE DAMN COFFEE WAS STILL HOT, JUST LIKE I WANTED IT TO BE!

And guess what, Neji moved his arm away from himself just in time, realizing that he did have the coffee in his hands, so when I punched it, it flew to the floor, missing Neji completely. That is, apart from one speck that splattered on his shirt.

Karma really sucks, you know? It sucks shit.

"Tenten, are you alright?" Neji apathetically asked, obviously enjoying himself.

And you're asking me, since he's saying it so apathetically, how I can tell he's enjoying himself?

THAT'S 'COS HE HAS THAT GODDAMN ANNOYING SMEXY SMIRK PLASTERED ON HIS FACE!

And yay me! I used ALLITERATION! (SARCASM, FOR THOSE IDIOTS WHO CAN'T TELL!)

I whipped my head up, and glare my deadliest glare at his face.

"What…the fuck, do you THINK?!"

Wait a second, why is he smirking at me? STILL?!

Oh.

OH! CRAP! My SUNGLASSES ARE STILL ON!

HE CAN'T EVEN SEE MY GLARE!

DO YOU KNOW HOW LAME I WOULD LOOK?! JUST LOOKING AS IF I'M STARING DUMBLY INTO SPACE?!

"Hn." And he chuckled. I hate my life.

AUGH! HIM AND HIS DAMN COOLNESS!

xxx

So, why did I let myself be led like a kid to the washrooms by Neji?

Oh yes. I couldn't do anything else. What kind of retard was I?!

You can't blame me…it's not my fault he was so sexy again this morning…as usual…

It's just that he's completely shirtless today. Why?

'Cos apparently that tiny little speck of coffee is tacky.

ARROGANT BASTARD!

And yet…it makes me numb.

Did I ever mention how beautiful his back and shoulders are?

You know, like a Greek God? Just much paler?

And WHY AM I LETTING MYSELF BE AFFECTED BY THIS SHIT! He's JUST A MAN, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

I'VE SEEN GUYS BEFORE! GOD!

Well, only two…Kiba and Kankurou…

HECK, I've seen BOTH of them NAKED!

What, you expected me to be a 24 year old virgin?

Hell no. Hey, why did I seem to fancy JAPANESE guys with their names starting with K?

Both of whom turned out to be cheating bastards?

Whatever. I'm so totally over them. Man-bitches, if you ask me.

And how I got to know Kankurou is another story. He's Temari's brother. And he's been 'disowned' by his sister. That was hilarious to watch. And Kiba was just this random git I met at a party.

Anyway, to the point.

Why am I LETTING Neji bathe my fingers for me?!

God, I suck, don't I?

"Hey Tenten, your hand should be alright now."

Did he say something?

I'm still glaring expectantly at him. (I've taken my sunglasses off this time, don't worry.)

"Sorry…" he said, although I believe it was sarcastic.

I placed my hands on my hips, wincing slightly as my burn hurt.

"That's better," I stated.

"Anyway, it should be better by tonight." Was that concern? In his tone?

"Thanks…" and I meant it this time.

"Hey…Tenten, you know I can still see your bra, right?"

xxx

Ah, punching the hell out of your boss feels really exhilarating, you know? The simple joys of the modern world these days…bliss…

Fine, I just slapped him lightly. But lightly is still quite hard, you know? Since it was backhanded.

"Tenten, come to my office. We can talk there."

"Yeah sure, whatever."

So we enter.

I MUST reiterate. His office is WOW!

Anyway, he takes his usual seat and I sit in that nice comfy spinny chair across from his nice comfy spinny chair.

"Tenten, I assume you know about the Sabaku corporation, right?"

Of course! Temari owns a third of it!

"Duh…"

And he raises that stupid quizzical eyebrow of his, yet again! Hey come on! It's not that weird to say 'duh' when you're an adult.

"Anyway, as you know, they're hosting a party tonight in the Shangrila hotel ballroom…"

Wait a minute. THIS was the party Temari was talking to me about a couple of months ago?! And THIS was the party that I'm supposed to be going to tonight?!

Hold up! That means I AM a VIP, not a tag along! She gave me an invitation a long time ago! I just wasn't paying attention to her…because she knows I hate parties…

"And I need you to be there…" Neji asked.

"Hey, I'm already going, you know?" I asked.

Ha! Take that, Neji! I bet you didn't know that!

"You're going?"

"Yeah! Temari's one of my best friends!"

If Neji were a normal human being with emotions, his mouth would be dropping open right about now.

"As I was saying, I need you to be there. I kind of need you to spy on _Uchiha_ and _Haruno_ for me." He spat both names.

"Uchiha?! That little shit?! Damn! I was hoping to avoid him! And HARUNO?! What does she have to do with it?!"

"You're not very good at hiding the fact that you hate both of them…" Neji muttered.

"God, Bitch and Slut. Perfect pair, if you ask me…" I muttered back.

"Anyway, I believe that there is something going on. From my resources, I heard that Uchiha _groped_ you, right?"

"What the hell?! How do you know this stuff?! And…yes…"

"Well, I know that he's smart enough to know that you would result in kicking him. He needed some legitimate reason to fire you."

"So, you're saying that it was planned, right?!"

"Pretty much."

Silence.

"And don't you think that Haruno quitting was just too coincidental?"

"She quit?! I thought she was fired!"

"That was just a cover up story Hiashi used because anyone quitting from Hyuuga is frankly an embarrassment for us."

Oh my god. I smell a SCANDAL!

"I believe that Haruno is Uchiha's spy on us. They're planning something big. Uchiha probably fired you because he needed an opening for Haruno to be hired."

"That little bitch! She always steals my positions! Even in college!"

"You are acquainted with Haruno?!" Neji asked curiously.

"Obviously…she was just one year below me…"

Silence, again.

"Anyway, Hiashi was going to fire Haruno at some point. She was frankly just loud and annoying."

"Exactly how I remember her…"

"Anyway, I just need you to report to me who exactly they talk to in the crowd. If you don't know who they are, find out, because I'll need some information to conduct a proper analysis."

"Great…I KNEW going to this party would be a mistake…"

"Hm? Oh and by the way, I think you are entitled to know who my spy is…Uchiha Itachi. You should know him fairly well."

"THAT MAGGOT?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"I see…so my advice on screwing with the employees of Uchiha Corps worked…You see, he is on our side…which is why you probably hate him. Trust me, though, first impressions are not always correct."

With that, Neji stood up, and stretched. He looks awesome with that sun giving him a silhouette by hitting him right there through the windows.

"Oh, that reminds me…I need a shirt."

He rummaged through a drawer in a filing cabinet and pulled out a crisp white shirt.

"Why did I need to go shopping with you then, if you had shirts right in your office?!"

That was such a waste of time!

"I never used to have shirts in my office. I didn't feel the need to keep any spares. But that changed when you came along," he smirked.

Damn him.

I whirled around, aiming to yell at him, yet again, but I tripped over a pencil. A PENCIL!

And guess what.

I fell into Neji's chest, presently smushing my boobs…(God that hurts like hell, you know?! I've had many experiences…Kiba…Kankurou…)

And thus propelling us straight onto the ground of his office floor, thankfully not hitting anything, with me on top of him.

Why does this sound like a really badly clichéd romance movie?

And you know my position, right?

If Neji just shifts his gaze, he can see my red lace panties peeking out from the top of my shorts, since my tank has ridden up my back and no longer covers it. And not to mention my chest. It's in his face.

I swore at the same time as he swore. I pushed myself onto my knees, so now it looked like I was straddling him. My arms were still steadying me, so my hands were just by his shoulders, still giving him a wonderful view of my breasts, and presumably my bra.

And I pray to god that nobody is at the door since right there is a good view of my butt, where my panties are showing and my shorts slipping a bit.

Suddenly, Neji squirms under me, while I'm still getting up, causing me to fall right back on top of him. He shuts his eyes. Is that a blush I see on his face?

"Itachi…please excuse us a moment…" Neji said quite painfully, because I'm not that light you know.

Wait a second, ITACHI?!

Shit, Neji's office door is open, right?

Yeah. I thought so.

"Of course, Neji. And it's been a while, hasn't it? Tenten?"

I can feel his inner laughter and his stupid smirk. Why do all hot people have sexy smirks?!

xxx

Please review!

This chapter is less funny, I assume…it's more of a plot developing kind of thing…:D

Anyway, REVIEW:D

Tenjichan- :D :D :D XD XD XD


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews! And I expect MORE! Well, sorry this one's later than usual…I had a mandarin test on Monday…And a math test next Monday! And another math test the Monday after that! And a physics test god knows when…sometime next week, probably, lol:D

Yeah…my life is hectic, lol:D

Disclaimer: Mir gehoert Naruto nicht.

Now, on with the story!

xxx

There was silence. Awkward silence between us two. God I swear I shall hang, draw and quarter Itachi the next time I see him! HE LEFT CHUCKLING!

Huh?

Did Neji SAY SOMETHING?

"Ow…Tenten, please stop sitting on my stomach…and stop thinking of ways to get revenge on Itachi…" he said.

"How the freak can you read my mind?!"

"You were muttering under your breath! Now please get off of me!"

Oh that's right, I sat up, but I was too furious at Itachi so I immediately went into thinking phase…

"Geez, you know you want revenge as well, right?"

I got up. Oww. My butt hurts…his stomach is really hard…

Oh no wonder. He has great abs…a really nice 6 pack…not those horribly over done ones…his are more subtle.

Neji's more of a lean type than buff. Buff is gross in my opinion…

"Whatever…" he mumbled. Yeah, I guess I was right…he has a slightly depressing range of vocabulary for the genius people depict him to be.

He's still muttering under his breath dusting off his shirt…

OH HA IT'S CRUMPLED! TAKE THAT, WEDGIE! I DESTROYED TWO SHIRTS IN ONE DAY!

Wait a minute…WHAT did he SAY?!

"…who the hell trips over a pencil anyway…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY HYUUGA?!" I yelled.

What a bastard.

"I was _wondering_, who the hell can trip over a pencil?!"

No way is he blaming this on me. No way in hell!

"WHO THE HELL KEEPS PENCILS ON THE FLOOR?!"

"You…"

"EXACTLY, NO ONE! Wait…what?!"

Since when the heck did I keep pencils on the floor?! Much less the floor of HIS office?!

"Exactly. It fell out of YOUR pocket," he said, SMIRKING!

There should be a new illness. Smirkaholism. And also Smirkphobia. I mean, he smirks waaay too much, and when I see it, I get shivers down my spine.

Yeah. I shiver because of his smirks. It's because I'm…AFRAID, yeah that's all…

And these tingles I feel are not because I like him or anything.

His smirk is evil, NOT sexy, no matter how many times I said so before…

They're CHILLS, not tingles…psh, yeah right…I'm not affected by him at all. I don't have feelings for him.

Nuh uh. Nada. Zilch.

"Anyway, we better go, Itachi's outside..."

"Yeah yeah whatever…"

I turn my back on him and start for the door.

"And…uh…Tenten?"

What does he want?!

So I turn around, and WHY IS HE HOLDING HIS NOSE?!

"What?!"

"You…might want to pull down your shirt at the back…and pull it up in the front…"

Oh. OH!

SHIT!

It rode up, remember? And when I fell…oh god…it must have dipped lower…

Crap. I'm now classified as slut in Itachiworld.

And I blush…WHY AM I BLUSHING, DAMNIT?!

Thank god Neji told me…that would have been all the more embarrassing otherwise…

So we leave his office.

_'__Who k__new Tenten was the provocative type__…__to wear__…__red lace?__ And her hair smells nice__…__'_

xxx

"Good morning, Neji, Tenten…I trust that you _slept_ well?" Itachi asked with that stupid mockery in his eyes.

GOD DAMN HIM! WHY CAN'T I PUNCH HIM?!

"Tenten!"

Oh. Neji's holding me back.

"LEMME AT HIM!"

I want to punch the shit out of that arrogant little twerp!

"Ah, Tenten, it's been a while, eh? Actually…not really…I am not surprised that you managed to get a job so soon…how's it goin' with my little brother?"

Itachi smirked. Fuck. Him. To. The. Deepest. Pits. Of. Hell. Inside. The. Deepest. Pits. Of. Hell.

ARGH!

"You know EXACTLY how well it went with your little fucked up shit of a brother, and you _know_ what happens when I'm pissed, right, _**Itachi-chan**_?"

Ha, take that! I put on my dangerously low furious voice and MENACINGLY said the last part!

And he should be shivering about now. Lemme check.

Yup, just as I expected.

Why, you ask? Well…let's just say…he's had his experiences…

-cue dramatic interlude of thunder and lightning crashing down upon us all-

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough cough.

Oh, where was I?

Neji laughed. Wait. Lemme rephrase that. Laughed Neji. NEJI AND LAUGH DO NOT GO TOGETHER DAMNIT!

"I-itachi-chan?!" Neji spluttered.

Oh, I see. I have the power to make Neji laugh! Bow down before me! Kiss my feet! All hail me as Tenten the Terrific!

"Damn you Hyuuga." He glared an Itachi death glare. HA! It's not as good as Neji's awesome death glare of the helliest hell!

"Tenten…chill…Anyway, Sakura was just hired by Sasuke. You should know this by now…and you were hired by Neji. So that obviously pissed him off. You see, he didn't expect a Hyuuga of all people to hire you."

No offence, Itachi, but way to state the obvious…

"Whatever…what did he expect anyway? That I wouldn't try and get a job as soon as I lost it?"

Neji chuckled. And why does he seem to show more emotion the more I get to know him?

"Anyway, Tenten, you can help us a lot. Firstly, because you used to work with Sasuke, you can spill stuff for us. Second of all, you mentioned that you are best friends with Sabaku Temari, am I right?" he asked.

Wow. I'm important, aren't I?

"Well, you see, we want Hyuuga Corp. to buy over Sabaku Corp., and we think that you can help us get to Temari. At least then we know that we have almost half the corporation." Itachi said.

Wait, what? They wanna USE me?

"So, you're using me, right?" I smugly stated.

Ha, I'm not stupid you know?

And now they're looking at each other awkwardly. TAKE THAT!

"Well…essentially, yes." Neji said that very uncomfortably.

"You're ADMITTING it?!" I asked incredulously.

Well, no one in their right minds admits that they're using someone.

"Hn."

Damn. They're both smirking now and looking menacingly at me.

Wait WHAT?! WHY THE FREAK ARE THEY LOOKING MENACINGLY AT ME?!

"I-in…that case, I demand that I get HIGHER pay!"

Ha! What's he gonna say to that?!

"Well, you know, Tenten, I'm not inclined to give you a raise, because I can just threaten you by saying if you don't do what we ask, you're fired…"

And now he's smirking.

WHAT THE FREAK?! FIRED?

Oh but I have something up my sleeve…

"Well, if you fire me, first of all, you'll have no link to Temari. Second of all, no information on Sas-GAY, and third of all…I've also had a relationship with Kankurou…if you REALLY wanted, I could rub him up the wrong way, even FURTHER than I have already, and reduce your chances of getting the final third of Sabaku Corp. So ha!"

Let's see how they take THAT!

"Well, if you don't do as I say, you'll have no job…and I know you need a job to survive, Tenten," Neji said.

That's so rude! Even in a losing battle, he makes me seem inferior!

"But, I'll give you a raise anyway. How do you know _Kankurou _as well?"

"Well…you see, I dated him…and I caught him cheating. He owes me one because if I leaked out that he cheated…well, that would suck for him."

"Wow, Tenten, I give you credits. Who knew you had so many links?" Itachi said.

God that's an indirect insult. Fuck him.

"WILL you STOP indirectly INSULTING ME with EVERY SINGLE COMPLIMENT YOU GIVE ME?!"

"Nay, Tenten, it just depends on how your brain interprets it…"

And that was an insult directed at my brain. And he had the gall to use Shakespearian English to appear pompous and all that bullshit!

Hmm, bullshit isn't the worst type of shit in the world…

Let's see…horseshit smells waaay worse.

But it doesn't sound cool when you say horseshit.

Oh. That's why they named it bullshit.

"Neji, I'm going to take my leave now…I need to do some research about the coming ball. I must say, though, that the fact that it's held by the Sabaku Corp. is very convenient."

"Yeah…see you tonight, Itachi-chan…" Neji smirked.

Itachi just chuckled. I mean COME ON! Doesn't he feel AT LEAST a LITTLE humiliated?!

Itachi left.

More awkward silence between us two.

"Hey…Neji…do you have any work for me?" I asked hesitantly.

I was still embarrassed! He now knows what type of underwear I wear!

"Actually…" he petered off thinking of something.

HE'S THINKING ABOUT MY UNDERWEAR!

"STOP THINKING ABOUT MY RED UNDERWEAR! GEEZ NEJI! YOU'RE SUCH A FREAKING PERV!"

"Hn…who said I was?" He smirked.

Goddamn him! He knows I know that he knows what colour underwear I know that I'm wearing!

And I know that he knows that I know he's acting smug and cocky on purpose just to make me feel humiliated that I know he knows that I know I'm feeling!

"Anyway, I do have some work for you. Well, first of all, I would like you to accompany me to the ball tonight…"

WHAT?!

Oh. But then again, that's not so bad because I would look sooooo uncool without a date…and now I'm a million times cooler because I'm gonna HAVE to go with NEJI HYUUGA of all people!

Why? Cos he's my boss…

And I don't really WANT to get fired no matter how much…I…hate…Neji…

Do I, really?

I mean, hate Neji?

Wait is he saying something? Oh right…I zoned out…again!

"TENTEN!"

"WHAT?!"

"Answer the damn question. Yes or No?" He looks almost hurt that I ignored him.

Lol.

Wait, did I just think 'lol' as in "loll?"

That sounds like lollipop. Instead of laugh out loud.

Lol.

Hold up. Where were we?

He's giving me a choice?!

"Wait a minute…you're giving me a CHOICE?!"

"It's only common courtesy, because you might have already had someone else in mind…"

He's being…

Wait, what's he being?

Normal? Possibly?

OH MY GOD HE JUST ASKED ME OUT!

SQUEEEEEEEE!

IT JUST SUNK IN!!!!!!

Wait, why am I so happy?

"Thank you, Neji, but I don't mind going with you at all…"

Oh shit…that came out too fast…

I hope I didn't sound desperate…

And now he's smirking.

The least he could do is say THANK YOU! Or at LEAST SMILE!

"Aren't you gonna thank me?"

"I don't feel the need to… I could have gone with anyone I pleased…"

And then he pointed out the window.

And guess what, even at 7:00 on a Saturday morning the fangirls were parading 85 floors down. What the freak.

Oh didn't I mention before?

Neji also has fangirls.

I guess I was just used to Sasuke's , I mean Sas-GAY's fangirls.

"Hey! I know you wouldn't have anyway! At least I agreed!"

"Fair enough. Anyway, you may go now if you wish…Unless you would like to accompany me to help me pick out an outfit…"

"Sure, what the hell…I have nothing better to do anyway, until 3:00 p.m. that is…Ino wants me to be home so she can help me with my outfit or whatever…"

I ranted on for a bit till he cut me off.

"You mean Ino, as in Yamanaka Ino?"

"Yeah…why?"

He shakes his head and mutters something that strangely resembles… 'straaaange girl…'

HEY!

IT'S NOT THAT WEIRD THAT I HAVE FAMOUS PEOPLE AS BEST FRIENDS!

"Oi, Neji…I suggest you stop insulting me because otherwise I won't go with you…"

"You don't have anyone else to go with…it would be your own loss…"

And he smirked, AGAIN!

xxx

"Dude Neji…you can't just grab something and go…it has to fit all four categories first. Elegant, Classy, Hot and Smexy. And I am here to help you."

He raised that damn perfect eyebrow again. "Four…categories?"

"Aye matey, four categories!"

"Excuse my language, Tenten, but what the fuck?"

"Hmm? You say something? Anyway, try this dark blue shirt…and this black one…"

"Are you sure we can't stick to the regular white one?"

"No! That's boring! So it's not hot! Hot is not equivalent to boring!"

He ran a hand through his hair. Damn him. He obviously thinks I'm some kind of nut.

At least he's leaving it to me now.

-sticks out tongue-

"Okay, Neji, I've found the perfect one. Just wear this black dress shirt along with the usual, you know, black pants, dress shoes, black suit…"

"What about the bow tie?"

"Oh my freaking god! How could I have forgotten?!"

"I dunno…maybe because you were spending so long on the damn shirt?"

Great. There he goes being sarcastic. Ungrateful little shit.

"Well, _**excuse**_ me for being helpful because your sad, sad dresser contained nothing that satisfied all four categories. Most satisfied only two or three."

"Whatever…"

There, that's a good Wedgie. Leaving everything to me.

Oooh, this nice white silk tie looks good…and it's a bow tie! It'll contrast with the black and match with his skin! It's perfect!

"Neji, here…take this…and make sure you wear it."

"A white…bow tie?"

"Yes, a white bow tie…are you blind or something? Anyway, trust me, it will work…"

"You mean, it'll fit all four categories…right?"

"Yes, Wedgie, you're getting the point finally! You're thinking like a girl!"

Oh shit. I just called him Wedgie. And a girl. In the same sentence.

Fuck. He's gonna go to jail.

Why? 'cos he's gonna murder something.

And I am going to heaven.

Why? 'cos that something might, just MIGHT be me…

"Tenten…how did you come up with 'Wedgie?'"

"Dude isn't it obvious?! I mean Neji equals Wedgie and Wedgie equals Neji, and since Neji equals Screw it also means that Neji screwed someone can be said as Wedgie Neji'd someone! LOL!"

Shit. I ranted too much, didn't I? And I said 'lol' at the end.

Shit he's glaring.

"…"

"Ehehehe?" what else am I supposed to say?!

"…"

"-gulp-"

"…"

"Umm…Neji…your name can also mean Helix?"

"…"

"Which sounds…eh…cooler than screw?"

"…"

That's it I'm not giving in to him.

"…" HA TAKE THAT! I'm giving you the silent treatment as well!

"…" oh no he di-int…

"…" HA!

"…" Damn!

"…" HA TAKE THAT!

"…"

What the freak?! His stare, I mean, glare is stronger than mine?!

How does he win a silence war?!

"O…kaay, Neji…I give up…you win the silence war! Stop staring already!"

"Okay, first of all it's called glaring, and second of all…silence…war?"

Damn. He raised that nice perfectly arched eyebrow again!

"Ahem…excuse me? Would you like to pay for your purchase?" the lady who smelt of bad perfume in front of the counter asked.

Oh shit. We're still in the shop!

And we had a silence war!

In front of the cashier!

"Hn."

HOW DOES NEJI STAY COOL DURING ALL OF THIS?!

And you know what?! He just flashed her a dazzling smirk while giving her a black card and running his fingers through his hair.

That's ALL it takes for him to get FORGIVENESS?

No wait, not even forgiveness…ANOTHER FANGIRL?!

She very nearly swooned!

And now she's staring at me like I'm some piece of trash.

Well, technically, next to Neji…I probably am…

But nevermind that! If I'M trash, what's she?!

TRASH FULL OF BULLSHIT, THAT'S WHAT!

And just because I'm standing next to Neji doesn't mean she has to go all fangirly and hate me for standing NEXT to Neji! I mean I'm not even his girlfriend!

No matter how much I want to be.

Wait what?!

I did not just think that.

"Neji…let's go…that lady is creepy…"

"I noticed."

Ha, take that cashier bitch!

Neji grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

Wait…

That sentence didn't come out right…It COULDN'T HAVE!

Lemme rephrase…I was dragged out the door by Neji since his hand was grasping mine…

OH MY GOD!

IT REALLY HAPPENED!

Neji's holding my hand!

And in my head I'm swooning like a fangirl!

Why? WHY?!

Could it possibly be…that I…like…Neji?

xxx

"Ino, are you sure that I don't look like a slut?"

We were at my apartment doing ourselves up. We'd both showered with extra special…eh…crap? that Ino brought and it actually worked.

It was now 6:00 in the evening. The party started at 7:30.

Ino was wearing a simple white party dress that hung on her body very elegantly. Her hair was up in a cute bun and she was currently putting on a light layer of gold eye shadow.

I was actually surprised. I didn't expect her to dress so conservatively, judging that Shikamaru would be there.

Actually…I have a feeling it was done on purpose…because she still looks damn cute…it will attract attention anyway…

"Yeah, I'm sure. You're not a slut, Tennie! Besides, you look sexy! That's what counts!"

Silence…

My hair was left down, except Ino had put some of it in waves in random positions. So some hung dead straight and in between were slight waves. When light shone on it it made the light bounce in different directions instead of boring old straight.

Or something like that. That was Ino's fashion expert logic.

"Hey…Ino, have you ever considered going after Gaara?"

She snorted.

"Temari's brother? I doubt it…sure he's hot and all, but I hardly know him…and besides…Shikamaru…"

"But I think you should get over him…because he's hurting you. I can see. And anyway, tonight's your chance with Gaara because he will be there."

Oh shit! I forgot to ask Neji about what he would do about Gaara! With my help, he can get Temari and Kankurou to consent for the whole buying over Sabaku Corp, but what would Gaara do?!

Oh shit.

And he's had a relationship with Sakura before.

I wonder what could happen! AAAGH!

"Hey Tennie, we'll go in my car, okay?"

"Yeah, sure…actually, that would look cooler…Your car is a black Mercedes, and mine's a black BMW, so yours is longer…"

"Yeah, just what I was thinking anyway. Hey, by the way, the doorbell just rang. You don't have a date, do you?"

"No, it's just that Neji wanted me to go with him…"

Wait, why is she smiling at me like that?

"FOR BUSINESS PURPOSES! GOD INO!!!"

"Get the door!"

"Oh right…"

I practically ran to the door, 'cos it was late enough already…well, as fast as I could because it's kinda hard, you know, to run in three inch black heels?

So I open the door…

And NEJI'S standing there?!

With a bunch of white roses in his hands?

What the hell?!

My jaw dropped low.

"Hey, Tenten, are you going to let me in or what?"

I know Ino's behind me and squealing inside. Great. She's the biggest gossip ever.

Oh my god Neji took my advice and is wearing that really hot, smexy, classy and elegant BEAUTIFUL stuff I asked him to wear!

SQUEE!

Okay, gotta stop hyperventilating.

In, Out. In, Out.

"Tenten?"

Oh shit. He's talking to me!

"Y-yes…o-of course, N-neji…just sit on the sofa…I'm nearly done…"

"Here, these are for you…"

Oh my god he gave me the roses! They're so pretty! And they smell so good…

Like Neji and roses…

"T-thank you, Neji…and by the way, how do you know where I live?"

"Employee records."

And he smirked, destroying our previously romantic encounter.

Wait, WHAT?!

I did NOT just think that!

"You look nice today, Tenten," he said.

Is he implying that I never look nice?!

And now he's blushing. WHAT?!

Why?!

Oh. He's looking at my chest. PERVERT!

Well, take a look now or forever hold your peace.

It's not like you get everyday to look at your employee's cleavage.

He hurriedly brings his gaze up. I rush to the kitchen and get a vase and dump the roses in there.

I'll get some water later.

I must get away or he'll see my blush.

I'm in my room now hurriedly putting on some mascara. I've already worn my other makeup.

I can faintly hear what they're talking about out there. Ino's keeping Neji company.

"Tennie never told me she had a date…"

BITCH!

"Hn…you must be Yamanaka Ino, right?"

"In the flesh! And I'm also the biggest…_gossip_…around."

I can feel her menacing grin and Neji adjusting his bowtie uncomfortably.

Okay, I better go save the day.

"Hi, Neji. I'm done now!"

"Tenten, you're coming with me. I need to discuss some stuff with you," he said.

"Go on, Tennie! I'll take my car…and I bet by _**discuss**_…he means…"

And she left it at that. And she waggled her eyebrows while saying discuss. Neji coughed awkwardly.

Horny old Ino. I hate her right now.

"Okay, BYE! Neji let's go now!"

And I hurriedly run out the door grabbing my purse along the way dragging Neji with me.

So we get in the car. Well his driver opened it for us.

Oh my god it's such an awesome car! Black, of course…ASTON MARTIN VANQUISH!

What the freak?

Okay I've stopped admiring it.

"Hey Neji…sorry about Ino…she's like that…"

I force a smile.

"It's okay. Actually, it was rather amusing watching you get jittery…"

Okay so I wanted to slap him. But he caught my hand.

Damn him and his good reflexes.

Okay, but why is he still holding the hand?!

WHAT?!

He KISSED IT?!

What the freak?!

"Neji…old fashioned, much?"

"Aye, but courteous nonetheless, my lady…"

What the hell?!

"Okay, Neji, that's just freaky…"

"Anyway, Tenten, I just wanted to tell you to act normal in front of everyone. Play along with whatever I do. Don't be worried if I'm acting stranger than usual. It's how I act in parties anyway…"

Thank god! For a moment I thought my good old Neji had gone loopy!

Did I just say…_my_ Neji? I totally didn't mean to say that. Or did I?

"Sure…and also, I'll probably be bored shitless anyway, so it won't make a difference as to what you're doing…my job is just to mingle, right? So basically just sit around until some random fatso comes up to me with a card, right? And also watching out for Haruno and Sasuke?"

"Basically, I guess…I get bored shitless too…maybe we'll keep each other company?"

Aw, the way he said that, he actually sounded a little hopeful.

Wait, I WON'T delude myself! Neji, HOPEFUL, with ME?!

"Sounds like a plan…"

I smirked. HA! I'm learning to be like him!

I can see the hotel now, with that nice carpet and all the paparazzi outside…frreeeaaakky…

And suddenly, the car screeches to a halt, making me fall backwards from my position and crash onto the window opener thing because I never wear my seatbelt anyway! Neither does Neji!

SHIT!

The cameras are flashing! This'll go in the tabloids for sure!

And Neji just fell on top of me!

Oh. Em. Gee. WHY can I taste mint?

OOH…MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, it's BECAUSE…

His LIPS just CRASHED onto mine!

xxx

Lol. Hope you liked it. Please review. I'm too tired to say anything else. :D

And sorry it was later than usual. :D

REVIEW!

Tenjichan. :D :D :D XD XD XD


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! SORRY! This chapter is like a thousand years late! It's because I was busy! Well...it was also because I was slightly lazy...but never mind that. I'm gonna shutup now and give you the long-awaited chapter. But I am gonna say one thing. This may sound irrelevant, but I. HATE. PLAGIARISTS. WHO. STEAL. MY. FRICKING. IDEAS. JUST. COS. THEIR. STORY. SUX. SHIT.

There, I got it out. I don't care if you guys don't understand it, but I have been slightly bugged. But whatever.

THX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS BY THE WAY!

Now, disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it. Apart from this fanfiction and all my other ones.

xxx

OH. MY. GOD. NEJI HYUUGA IS KISSING ME!!

OH. MY. GOD. I FORGOT TO PUT THE ROSES IN WATER!!

...I can't believe I'm more worried about the roses than the fact that this will go in the tabloids.

OH. MY. GOD. I just realized! I'll be famous- or should I say infamous- by tomorrow!

"Mmpfg...Neji..." I muttered, helping him get off me. What else am I supposed to do anyway?

Damn, that kiss felt nice and now it's gone.

"Hey...Tenten...sorry about that..." he said.

Aw, that so sweet! He's being awkward and adjusting his perfect enough bow tie just for something to do!

Stupid driver. I bet he did that on purpose (not that I'm complaining much.) I have a feeling he was bribed by one of the paparazzi.

It's not that I like Neji.

I just need a boyfriend. That's all.

I don't like Neji at all. It's a totally cool boss- employee relationship.

And this kiss didn't affect me one bit...not at all...

Whatever.

The driver's holding the door open. I better go.

"Hey Tenten," he whispered.

Now I'm holding his arm because there's no use saying that we aren't together because practically all the Hong Kong news agencies know.

"Yeah, Neji?"

"Just pretend that it was on purpose," he muttered.

"What?!"

OMFG. Ino will never let me hear the end of it.

"It's better than denying it and have the tabloids spew out loads more fucked up crap on an "affair" we have. At least if it's in public, they can't really say much."

Oh. Poor Neji. He looks a little rattled, now that I think about it. Heh...he's gonna have a lot of phone calls when we get back to work on Monday.

Oh Boo Hoo for him. That's nothing compared to the interrogation I'm going to face once Ino demands that I meet her for a coffee...

"Fine..." I mutter.

Hey, either way...it'll work out better for me. I now have a 'boyfriend.' And I'm famous.

Oh shit. His fangirls.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Did he just...

"Did you just thank me, Neji?"

"Hn."

Okay...so we entered the awesome ballroom with the awesome chandeliers and the awesome flowers and the awesome curtains and the awesome tables and all that awesome shit. Apart from the fact that there are rich bastards in here...this place is awesome. Like I just said. About a million times.

"Oh my god! Tennie! You actually made it!" somebody yelled.

Crap. It's Temari. She's gonna keep talking...and talking...and talking...

Neji's staring at me weirdly.

"...Tennie?"

"Shut your trap, Hyuuga. I'm doing you a favour," I mutter under my breath so Temari can't hear me.

Damnit, he's chuckling. So I shoot him a death glare.

Ha! Pissed off girls' death glares are way more effective that yours, prissy Hyuuga shithead!

She's coming over to us with Shikamaru at her heels. Oh, ha. That lazy ass has caused me enough trouble in terms of whiney girls.

"Hey Temari," I greet her.

Now she's wiggling her eyebrows. Shit that's not good.

"Oh, I see you have a date, Tennie..." she whispers. But it's loud. On purpose.

Damn that awkward bitch.

Shikamaru and Neji both look so out of place; their hands in their pockets staring anywhere but at us. That's comical.

Anyway...WHAT DID TEMARI JUST SAY?!

"It's NOT a D-"

"Yeah, we're going out now," Neji hurriedly cut in- and it's so unfair! Even when he's ruffled, he can still sound cool and charming and collected and all those other C words...apart from crap...

Oh crap. I just failed myself. My drama skills are useless in a tense situation! Oh My God! I actually forgot that we're a pretend couple!

"Oh, I see. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hyuuga," Temari said, holding her hand out while WINKING at me while saying Mr. Hyuuga!

Can you believe the nerve?!

Neji coughs awkwardly while she's shaking his hand and Shikamaru mumbles "troublesome." This time, I have to agree.

Well...Temari looks pretty nice in that dark purple halter dress that reaches the floor...but that's not the point. She's EMBARRASSING ME!!

"Hey Temari, Neji has a deal to offer you. I am sure you know of it?" I said, cutting off her embarrassing rant. (Well, for me. I mean she was even telling him of all my life's crappy moments.)

"Oh, I see. Down to business already, eh?" Temari chuckled.

"Yes indeed. Actually, sir Hiashi wanted to merge with the Sabaku Corporation. As you obviously know, we are rivals with Uchiha Corp., so we are eager to get stronger. I was hoping, that with the help of Tenten, we could make a deal?"

Temari chuckled because she noticed me roll her eyes and mouth 'he's using me!!' WHICH HE IS!

"Dude, first of all he's your uncle! What's with the Sir Hiashi? But anyway," she hurriedly said, covering up her bad error, "I see. The problem is that Uchiha over there already approached Gaara through Sakura. You see...he used to date her and he still has a thing for her. Unfortunately, he can't see that she's using it to her advantage and she's gonna dump him all over again because she's been chasing Uchiha, like the little bitch that she is..."

Shit. We have a problem.

"I see. However, are you willing to go through with the merging?" Neji politely asked, just having gotten over the jib at his strict uncle (which by the way I STILL haven't met for some reason...although I am thanking my lucky stars.)

Ha. Neji? POLITE?! He's so NOT a socialist so I BET it's for personal gain!

"Well...I suppose...our company hasn't really made much progress after our father passed away...much to our disdain...And we haven't got any offers since the whole Oto fiasco. That stupid company destroyed our reputation..."

Oh yeah. The OTO music company made a deal with Sabaku but then pulled out last minute, managing to steal tons of money in the process. They humiliated Temari's company...so I hate them as well...

"We are willing to help you fix up. After all, wasn't the point of this party to meet business people for more offers?" Neji sweetly said.

Ha. I told you. Personal GAIN! He's being nice so he can get Temari!

And it's working...darn it...

But it's not such a bad thing, because then I'll be able to see Temari every day at work.

"Well, the problem is that I only own one third of the company, and that too, the least important, unfortunately. My father was a sexist bastard and gave me the fashion section in his will, which also makes the least profit anyway. Gaara and _Kankurou_ own the other two thirds, and they are the technology department and the shipping department."

Ha, she HISSED Kankurou. Well, that playboy bastard deserves it.

Oh speak of the devil. And here he comes. With a bitch by his side.

"Hey Temari, I see you have some friends now," he slurred. I'm glaring at him now. The bitch by his side is eyeing me up and down. Obviously, she knows about me. Oh wait. It's the same bitch he was cheating on me with. I give him credit for managing to keep a girl for three months. Thankfully, Temari's also glaring at him. They haven't really been on good terms ever since that time.

Oh god that's just gross. Are they frenching NOW?! Oh good. Kankurou was just telling her to go away.

"Kankurou, please don't give me trouble now," Temari muttered under her breath.

Neji slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. Although usually I'd have been happier, I'm too tense right now. And he knows it as well.

"Tenten, calm down. Remember, the deal?" he whispered.

Oh screw the fucking deal. I haven't had the right chance to properly tell him off.

Okay, Neji let go of my waist just as Kankurou came. He pretended not to notice. I'm trying to keep a stone cold expression but I can't help but let a little of my anger (and hurt, unfortunately-at first it did hit me hard) shining through my eyes.

"Wow, Tenten baby, you look hot tonight," he said in his i-think-i'm-so-sexy voice. God, Neji's is way better.

I can feel him tense next to me. So I just stare at Kankurou coldly.

Oh great, he's coming up to me. Even Shikamaru looks a little wary.

He just put his hand on my waist! I'm not even doing anything! Oh my god. He did not just kiss me!

Great, I'm trying to shove him off but it's not working.

"Mmmpfg! Kankurou get the fuck off!"

And everyone's just staring their jaws hanging. Do something damnit!

Ah, Thank the Lord for Neji! He's pulling me away.

"Kankurou, I thought I told you that if you did anything to me ever again, I'd reveal to the world that you sometimes wear tightey whiteys," I muttered so only he could hear.

But I have a feeling Neji heard because he paused for a bit while dragging me.

"Is that the way to greet an old friend?" he said coyly, but he is a bit afraid. I do actually own a pair of his undies that I kept for blackmail.

Fuck this bastard. And now everyone's staring at our triangle, me, Neji, him. Shit.

"I'd appreciate it if you were more subtle in greeting my girlfriend," Neji said darkly.

Oh cool. He actually sounds like he means it.

Now his arm is around my waist again and oh my god he kissed my forehead just to make his point.

Okay, I better do some acting.

"Thanks, Neji-kun..."

I used 'kun' because Kankurou's half Japanese so he should be able to understand me. And now he looks humiliated. Serves him right.

"Okay, Kankurou, Tenten here has a deal she wishes to put forth," Temari hurriedly cut in.

I just noticed. Shikamaru seriously looks like he wants to die. Either from boredom or awkwardness...

"Well, Tenten baby can just tell me what she thinks," Kankurou tried to "huskily" whisper.

I've had enough. Neji can see me about to yell and he's gonna tell me to stop but I don't care.

"Dude! Okay look! First of all, stop calling me Tenten baby! I'm not a baby and I'm certainly not yours anymore because you just had to-" oh great I can't say that.

I just shook my head and breathed in and out to calm myself. Now I'm calm.

"Look, Kankurou. You know very well that I have tons of proof of what you did and I can seriously screw up your life if I really wanted to, which frankly, I do. But I'm just not that cruel. And I can use this to my benefit. Hyuuga over here wants to merge with Sabaku. We've got Temari and now we need you and Gaara. Essentially, we only need you because then we'd have two thirds of the company, which, I hate to say, is in a financial crisis. So shut the fuck up and do as I say or else you'll regret it!"

Boy am I pissed. So much for calm suggestion of the deal.

"That's it? That's all you needed?" Kankurou asked.

I'm flustered.

"Kankurou, this is the deal we have. We are willing to aid your company in its recovery but in order to gain something out of it, we'd do this by buying your company over. Since our company is a law company, there's a guarantee that you won't be cheated," Neji said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever...you know, Tenten baby, you didn't have to be such a bitch," he muttered and then walked away.

"Oh my god! What a fucking bastard!" I finally vented.

"I know, Tennie, I know...But I'm sure that he's okay with the merging as well. Your toughest challenge will be Gaara, but I'm sure you'll think of something," Temari said, pulling off Shikamaru.

Oh, poor Ino. Heeey, wait a second! I just told Ino to go after Gaara! Maybe, just MAYBE, if it works out, we can get her to get to Gaara for us!

"Tenten...are you alright?" Neji asked hesitantly.

Who gives a shit about me?! I just had the greatest idea ever!

"Dude Wedgie! I just had the greatest idea. Look, my other best friend Ino is also infatuated with Shikamaru. Unfortunately, it's obvious he's taken so I told her to go after Gaara instead! If that works out, maybe then I can get her to get to Gaara for us!"

Now Neji raised his quizzical eyebrow again.

"Okay...I'm just going to ignore the first part, but basically, you're saying that if you can get Yamanaka to get Gaara to fall for her...we might stand a chance, correct? In other words...you want me to play...matchmaker..." Neji muttered the last part.

"Exactly!"

"Oh my god this sounds way too much like a corny high school drama," Neji said.

That sentence sounds so girly coming from Neji.

"Did you just say corny?!"

"Hn. Whatever."

"Okay, whatever Neji. I'm just gonna go mingle like you said..."

"See you around," he said, smirking.

Okay, so I waltz around having a couple of drinks, avoiding the people I know...

Okay, some random person comes up to me and gives me his card.

"Hello, my name is 'something' 'something.' I was wondering if blah blah blah blah..."

I zoned out. What's his name again? I look at the card.

Edward Cullen. (I'm sorry, I just had to put that there.)

Ha, that's gotta be fake. Oh wait...no, that's just his alias. God that totally sucks shit.

Oh crap...he's asking me something. I didn't hear! I know! Pretend to have a coughing fit!

"Fake cough-excuse me- fake cough- I couldn't quite-fake cough- catch that..." I did really well.

I know I succeeded because he actually looks fooled.

"Oh, well, I was wondering, who are you and who do you work for?"

I'm completely stoned. What kind of moron just goes up to a random stranger and tells them about his boring, obviously non-existent life?!

"Oh...well, I'm Tenten and I work for the Hyuuga Corporation."

Oh good, there's Neji right next to me. He heard me!

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must be going. I have some business to attend to!"

With that I hurriedly grabbed Neji and dragged him off to the far corner of the room. There are gardens right outside the window door things and I need some fresh air, so I dragged him out.

"Oh gaawd saaave meee!" I dramatically say, sinking to the ground with my arms around his waist.

I did not just do that. And he's raising his eyebrow.

"Hey Neji, I just realized. You can only raise that one eyebrow, right?"

Ha!

WHAT?! He just put down the right one and lifted the left one!

UNFAIR!!

"That's so damn annoyingly unfair," I said standing up. He smirked.

"So, you're bored, aren't you?" he asked.

"No shit Sherlock..." I mutter. He chuckles.

"That fucking moron just came up to me and started talking and talking and talking and blah blah blah I couldn't take it anymore!!" I wailed.

"Hn."

He's just staring at me amused.

"How can you put up with this shit in every single party that you go to?! This is precisely the reason I try to avoid parties anyway!"

"You know, Tenten...it's a word called patience...I'm sure you've heard of it?" he said innocently.

Bastard. My eyebrow's twitching.

"Fuck. You." I mutter.

"Hn. Moreover, why didn't you just say you worked for Neji Hyuuga instead of Hyuuga Corp.?"

"Huh? Oh...well, do you KNOW HOW LAME IT WOULD SOUND IF I SAID I WORKED FOR SOMEONE YOUNGER THAN ME?!"

"What?" he said, nonplussed. Ooh, I love that word...

"That's right, Neji Hyuuga. YOU are born on July 3rd, which is in a couple of weeks time! I had my birthday on March the 9th! So I'm older than you! I researched it on WIKIPEDIA!"

"On the contrary..." he seems smug.

WHAT?!

"You're still 23...aren't you?" I muttered...

"Not quite. I'm 24."

"WHAT?!"

"You researched Wikipedia. You were born in 1984. I, however, was born in 1983. So I'm turning 25 soon..."

"No way!" I am shocked.

Wikipedia has never let me down!

Okay okay...apart from the time where it was obviously crap. There was this girl in my physics class and she said that the moon was the fifth largest planet by mass! And that the earth was the biggest planet by mass! And she said she got her info from Wikipedia...

Okay...fine, Wikipedia sux shit...it's just that it's the first option on Google and I'm too lazy to bother to find a proper site...

"Well, I can't blame you. People of the human race are often stupid enough to go on such sites..." he said, his eyes twinkling.

Oh my god, his eyes are beautiful. And they even match the full moon that's just above us.

But back to the point.

"What are you implying, Hyuuga?!" I growled.

Oh cool! I just noticed! There's a beautiful fountain right there! And we're surrounded by rose bushes!

"Oh nothing, nothing..." he muttered, smiling.

Oh my god he's smiling!

"Damnit...I never have one up on you...I can't even have the satisfaction of being older than you..."

"You sure don't act like it," he said.

DAMN HIM!

"It only SEEMS like that because YOU, even if you are really, really good looking, are way too mature for your age and you have a freaking stick up your ass because your uncle is a stiff arrogant and cold...umm...ice cube!"

And he raised his eyebrow.

"What, it's true..." I mutter, pouting a little.

Meh, he's smiling. Oh. Damn. I just said he's good looking out loud! I must be influenced by the wine...I drank too much...even if it was only two glasses...What, I was bored! So I drank the damn wine even if I hate it...Damn it's making my head woozy.

Oh great, now I'm remembering what my dad said all those years ago when I would yell at him when we had dinner out to finish the damn wine quicker.

"_You must appreciate the flavour of the wine and it has to be drunk slowly and with much water. Ideally, one glass of wine should be drunk over the period of one hour..."_

Oh shit. I gulped them. Two in ten minutes. I didn't even bother to appreciate the freaking taste, like that lady in capetown said while we went on a tour: _"You must be able to taste that hint of chocolate and the dash of strawberries in this wonderful vintage Cabernet Sauvignon whatty whatever wine..."_

How the hell can you taste chocolate and strawberries in STALE GRAPEJUICE?!

That's what wine IS, essentially...stale grape juice...or "fermented." Whatever. It's a fancy term for stale.

I feel so powerful. I've made the rumoured-to-be-icy bastard smile and laugh.

Oh great. I just realized that I've probably dragged him to one of the most romantic places in the whole damn party. Shit. I didn't mean too. And now it's a little awkward.

Just for something to do, I go sit down on the edge of the fountain and dip my finger into the CLEAN water, unlike most other fountains. I can tell because the light blue and white fountain lights are on.

He just came and sat next to me. And now he's playing with my hand (that might I add, I placed in his way on purpose.)

His hands are so, so...nice...and soft...even if they are cold. They're nice.

Great, I make the mistake of looking at him in the eyes. I'm immediately mesmerized and I can't help but keep staring. I have a feeling he's being influenced by the wine as well.

"Tenten, your hands are so warm," he muttered.

"Mmm, yours are soft..." I mumbled back.

And then we just sat there staring into each others' eyes for like a long, long time.

"I just noticed, Tenten, but your eyes are like honey," he said. His voice was so beautiful that I couldn't help but let my breath catch in my throat. I exhaled.

"Yours resemble the moon...they're so much prettier than mine," I whisper.

I feel so light headed.

Damn...is he leaning towards me?

He pulled back suddenly. What?

"Tenten," he said stiffly. It's a big change. "We better head back. We still need to mingle..." he sounded slightly remorseful at the end.

He got up, and abruptly left me sitting at the fountain. I'm still slightly dazed.

I have no idea why I feel like crying now.

xxx

That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked the slight fluff...:) This chapter is way less humour, more romance and drama...

Now, review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY IT'S SO DAMN LATE AGAIN! Well, it WOULD have been later because I'm actually supposed to be studying right now...for my german orals which are on WEDNESDAY!

Anyway, I'ma waste no more time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Now, on with the story.

ooo

I can't believe it. Neji—he just left me there...

And he was about to kiss me.

For real.

"AGH get a GRIP Tenten," I murmured to myself.

It's not like he WAS, was he??

For all I know he could have been doing it for publicity. And you know what? I don't know why I'm brooding about it. I feel so pathetic.

Che, I better go back inside and do my "job."

Spying, on bitch and manwhore, that is. You all know who I'm talking about.

So I walk inside and avoid all the fat old people who tend to be first of all boring, second of all arrogant because of their multimillionaire businesses, and third of all paedophile-ish. What's that word again? Paedophiliac or something...I dunno...

Sigh. This is boring.

NOOO! Dear sweet Gaara is talking to Haruno!

Damn, I better save the day. She's probably getting a deal for them...using Gaara. Who was one of my distant friends in school. Fine, maybe not friend.

WELL YOU CAN'T BLAME ME!! HE WAS AN ANTISOCIAL WEIRDO! IT'S NOT LIKE I'D INTERACT WITH HIM!

And now I realize that it cost me...and Hyuuga's company.

Heh, it's funny, if Sakura had stayed working with Hyuuga, then they could have won Gaara over. I bet Neji didn't think...about that...

Che, just thinking about Neji makes me feel woozy. Thank god I have a sort of high tolerance for alcohol.

"Oh my god! Gaara! It's been...3 years...since we last met!" I dramatically cut in.

He smiled, half grinning at me. Sakura just looks plain pissed.

Holy SHIT! REWIND! GAARA GRINNED?!

"Hey, Tenten, long time no see. How's it been?"

"It's been great!"

"Sakura, this is Tenten from Harvard, remember? She was in the year above us," Gaara told Sakura.

"Yeah, I remember," she said grudgingly.

AW YEAH, BABY! I'VE SUCCEEDED in pissing SAKURA OFF!

And then I started on a rant, with Gaara talking to me pretty nicely, apart from his short answers. Mainly consisting of "mmhmms"s, "hn"s or nods.

Damn, I somehow get the feeling I'm boring him.

"Sorry to cut in, Tenten, but Gaara and I were discussing something of importance?" Sakura rudely cut in, trying to direct the conversation back at herself.

Bitch. She just feels jealous that I can gain the attention of anyone I want.

"Oh, what were you talking about?" I ask sweetly, trying to glean as much information out of her as possible.

"I was just about to make an offer to Gaara. Now, if you'll _excuse_ us-"

SHIT! But HA! Like I'm gonna give her the chance!

"Oh, really? I was planning on offering Gaara something regarding Hyuuga corporation. It will only take a second!" I say sweetly, but I'm making it so that Sakura can detect the threat laced between the words.

I can see Gaara out of the corner of my eye looking between us bewildered.

"Tenten, it's really important!" she forcefully politely said.

Ha! I can see her eyes glinting evilly. I bet she wants to strangle me.

"Come on Sakura, just give me a second, will you?" I ask sweetly.

Damn, all this polite talk is making my throat hurt! I have to act fast! There is NO WAY I'm going to let Sakura steal another one of MY merits, just like she did in college!

"Really, my offer is more urgen-" she started, but Gaara cut her off.

"Sakura, let's give Tenten a chance," Gaara said, sensing the tension rising between us two.

Thank you, GOD!

"Gaara, Hyuuga corporation is willing to merge with Sabaku. So far, we have Kankurou and Temari's consent. If you join our company, it will strengthen our company as well as yours," I explained, not giving Sakura a chance to say anything.

I also said "merge with" instead of "buy over" to make the deal sound sweeter.

I cut right to the point. Gaara's eyes widened. Sakura looked murderous.

"Tenten, I had no idea you were working for Neji."

"Sadly, yes," I said, chuckling.

Thank god. Gaara's lips quirked upwards.

"And it seemed like it was yesterday that you were working for the Uchiha. What a coincidence. You and Sakura both switched places," he murmured.

Sakura laughed fakely and tried to cut into the conversation, but I said something before she could.

"Indeed. It's really cool, isn't it?"

"Hmm," he nodded.

Shit. I can FEEL the cogs in his brain turning. Ah well, we'll cross the bridges when we come to them LATER.

"So, Gaara, what do you say?"

"I'll have to think about it..."

"Gaara! Sasuke has another offer for you!" bitch hurriedly cut in.

CRAAP.

"Hn. We'll see..."

Oh, TAKE THAT, UHUH UHUH, BITCH! HE ACTUALLY ANSWERED ME. AND NOT YOU, REALLY!

"Err..." what am I supposed to say? It's getting so fucking tense in here!!

OH RIGHT!

"Hey Gaara? Would you like to come with me to speak with Neji himself? He has been preoccupied with other people so he hasn't had the time to come and find you," I explained, basically lying through my teeth—actually, maybe not.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sure..."

He looks a little distracted.

So I take his arm and drag me with him, calling back to Sakura, "See you around, Sakura. It was nice to meet you!"

And now she's fuming! Take that, you bitch!

Oh crap. I have to face Neji now.

Damn the world hates me, RIGHT?!

Oh damn. Sakura's about to follow us! Oh wait.

THANK YOU TEMARI!

She literally came and started talking to Sakura randomly about nothing in particular just so she could get her off of our case. I love her sooo much! She even ditched Shikamaru just to help me!

Temari winked at me!! She MEANT IT!! So her motive to talk to Shitura _was_ to save me, and not just for conversation!

Oh whoops, I mean bitch, not Shitura. No wait. I'm sorry, I meant Sakura.

Oh...shiiiite. Shikamaru's standing there nearby, eyeing me quizzically. And he started doing that right after Temari winked at me.

Shit, he's even smarter than GAARA who I KNOW smells something fishy going on.

Hey, but we're playing by the rules...It's just that what Sasuke's company is doing seems a little...off...I dunno, there's just this shroud of mystery.

"Oh hi, Neji!" I say in a fake sweet voice.

NO! He was talking to KIN TSUCHI—DAUGHTER OF THE BOSS OF OTO!! And the same girl that Kiba was cheating on me with, damnit!

Gee, I HATE THAT SLUT! Well...she shouldn't be talking to Neji, now that we're "together."

And why is this voice in the back of my head saying that I'm using the excuse of fake overprotective girlfriend, just so I don't have to admit that I'm jealous of her?

Gaara starts frowning.

Shit, not a good impression.

"Err...Ten...ten...Oh! Hi, Gaara. It's really a pleasure to meet you," he saved himself by shaking Gaara's hand.

"Hn, Neji. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

They know each other? Oh, all the better.

"It has, hasn't it?" Gaara said, smiling.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

Neji never told me any of this! So why was he so worried about getting Sabaku to join us?? It's not like Sakura, a college girlfriend who dumped him is worth as much as a childhood friend, right??

"Oh yeah, we went through primary and most of secondary school together in Tokyo. Gaara then moved back to France to study, living with his father- because his mom had passed away. Temari and Kankurou had moved back to France from Hong Kong two years previously because of their father's job stuff."

"Is that what happened? That's so cool! Temari left in her second last year of high school! So that means that you, Gaara, left in your last year, right?" I asked, confirming my doubt.

"Hn."

He seemed a little uncomfortable...well, I wouldn't blame him. His mother and father had divorced. Gaara had gone with his mom and lived in Japan, her birthplace. But she died of cancer. He'd had problems with his dad so he obviously felt horrible to go back to France and study there for a bit ESPECIALLY in the CRUCIAL last year of school. Their father was from France, but his business was situated in Hong Kong for the most part. He then died in a car accident, leaving the three with the company. Gaara was originally surprised that he had actually gotten part of the will—but then he realized that the will had been written before the problems with his dad started cropping up. Anyway, Ino and I were really sad when Temari left school...we were like a bunch of three best friends. But then we started meeting each other randomly, and we're all living in Hong Kong now...

"Anyway, on a better note, I'm sure...Tenten...has explained to you about our offer, right?" Neji asked.

He's making me feel so damn uncomfortable!! I mean the way his gaze penetrates just when he glances at me is soo...COOL! But still! It's not fair!

"Indeed. In fact, I am most grateful for this offer. Hyuuga corporation has been a strong ally of Sabaku since...well...forever, and it would be perfect to merge our two companies. But I am not yet prepared, unfortunately, to give up my third yet. You see, Sakura was just explaining to me about Uchiha's offer...and I would feel bad if I turned her down completely..." Gaara said, murmuring the last part.

Shit. So my prediction was right. Gaara still has the slight hotts for Sakura.

"So you still like pinky, huh?" Neji mused.

Gaara sighed.

"Yeah, unfortunately..."

"You know? Take this as advice from a best friend and not a business partner. Get over her. She's become a bitch..."

They're best friends?! Oh, that DOES make sense. They're both antisocial hotties.

Moreover, what does Neji mean by 'she's BECOME a bitch...'

Does that mean he knew her before??

"I suppose," Gaara said uncomfortably. "Well, I DID miss her after she left our school to study in Hong Kong..."

Oh right. Sakura transferred from Tokyo to German Swiss International School in Y10. Something about the GCSE curriculum being better.

And it was then she made MY life living hell. She was in the year below me, and she was instantaneously popular- because she was Japanese, even with some of the guys in our year. And she took it upon her to steal my boyfriend. But I still remained popular. You see, I was half Japanese. For some reason, being Japanese is really cool. But I'm also half Chinese. So that toned down the coolness of it. But I was popular among my friends. Not the stupid vain airheads who are called "populars." No, I was more of the geeky...artistic...rebel sort...except I didn't really break _school_ rules. I was too chicken. I just had the whole rebel attitude, it's just that I didn't want to risk getting expelled. How the heck do you think I got into Harvard anyway??

And it's so unfair. Sakura can pull off the pink hair (it's fake, didn't you know?) just because she's fully Japanese. Haven't you guys noticed that only Japanese people can succeed in pulling off freaky hairdos, and STILL look normal, if not good, even??

"According to Tenten, she was a total...jerk...as soon as she met her..." Neji muttered, snapping me out of my daze.

"Sorry Gaara, but she _did_ make my life a sort of living hell when she joined. She even stole my boyfriend damnit. Why do you think it was so awkward back then? Anyway I just figured that since you guys both know her, she 

was in your school in Tokyo till Grade 8 and transferred to Hong Kong in Grade 9, which is also year 10, am I correct?"

"Hn," they both answered, smiling.

"Is this what we have become? Gossiping whores?" a random man suddenly said.

We all whipped around, and I was met with a familiar sight.

"Kiba!"

"Hey, Tenten baby, what's up?" he said, grinning.

Feh. I forgave that bastard ages ago anyway...even if he cheated on me and he was the one to "pop my cherry." He can call me Tenten baby if he wants, just not Kankurou. At least Kiba apologized after a while. He was pretty nice about me dumping him...he seemed a little regretful, to be honest.

But I should've seen it coming...he was known to be playboy. I feel so pathetic that I was played by at least one of the two men that I've slept with.

But still, I resorted to glaring.

"Hello, Inuzuka. How's it been?" Neji asked, smirking.

Gee, I should've known. Both of them are playboy, hot bastards. Gaara fits two of those categories...but he's not a playboy. I think. Well, he IS antisocial enough to pass off as a gay...so I doubt he'd play the girls who'd kill for him.

Well, apparently, French-Japanese is the hot new breed now.

"N-Neji, you know KIBA?!" I finally ask.

"Yeah, why? He was in our school." He's not looking at me when he answers me dangit! He just adjusted his already perfect enough bowtie!

Well, that makes sense—he's full Japanese, just like Neji.

"Tenten," he whined. "Don't be so meeaaann! You said my name in a mean tone! Come on, you know what I did was an accident! I was drunk damnit!"

Che...he's the same loudmouth I've known him to be.

Wait, he never told me that!! I didn't even know he was drunk!

But STILL! He shouldn't have been out partying in a bar without me damnit, and thus sleeping with Kin!

"Tenten?" Neji asked me curiously. Gee. It's so awkward. He can't talk to me in proper sentences.

"Gee, nice intro for yourself, Kiba..." I muttered darkly. I was a little pissed.

"Tenten, come oooooonnn!"

He talks as if we're still in highschool, hehe. Well, you can't really hate a person like Kiba forever..._Kankurou_, on the other hand...let's not even go there.

"Fine. We used to date. But I dumped him. 'Cos of Kin..." I said the last part softly.

Just as Neji and Gaara eyed him oddly, with 'WTF' looks on their faces, someone butted into our conversation.

"DUDE KIBA! YOU screwed KIN?!" was what could be heard.

A couple of old men and prissy prim and proper old women looked our way distastefully. Well, it was meant to be a _formal_ gathering. Right now, to us, it just seemed like a high school reunion.

OMG it's NARUTO!! TOTAL REBEL!

"NARUTO! Long time no see!! It's been like almost eight years!" I said, hugging him. The last time I saw him was in high school.

Omg. We were like OTHER best friends in high school. We had a band together along with Temari and Ino. Heh, it's funny, I was the only black haired chic in the group. And I was the lead singer.

Oh whoops, I called Naruto a chic...hehe, he can be pretty gay sometimes. He was once accused of having a gay relationship just because he was friends with the total social reject, Lee...his fashion sense was just weird. He wore green clothes, which is fully acceptable, BUT he had a bowl haircut...just like in the 70s...or was it the 80s?? Ah, who gives a shit anymore...

"TENNIE! How's it been?!" he asked, laughing.

Neji's glaring daggers at Naruto. Oh, I NOW know why.

Did I forget to mention that Naruto is an orphan and transferred with Sakura at the same time? Man he's totally different from his bitch of a fake sister. Damn she was pissed when she learned that he was best friends with me of all people. This means that Neji knew Naruto because they HAD to have gone to the same school, and since Naruto's such a loudmouth, Neji would obviously pissed around him.

But I swear I could hear Gaara mutter, "Jealous, Hyuuga?"

"Naruto! What's your problem?!" Kiba said back to him.

"Gee, Kiba, chill..."

Anyway, Naruto looks hott as usual...he's got that rocker-rebel sorta look going for him, what with his eternally scruffy longish (for a guy—nowhere near Neji's though. Long in the terms of shaggy haircut—but still spiky) hair that spikes at the top because of hair gel, the black clothing, the loose jeans, the vans or converse...you get the point. He's wearing a black suit (thank GOD!) and black pants and a black dress shirt, much like Neji's, except a lot looser...but to top it all off, he's wearing a cerulean bow tie with orange polka dots.

Well, Naruto's never looked right without orange on his person. Hey, at least he had the class to wear a suit.

"Wow, this is becoming like an old school reunion," somebody muttered.

I turned around to find Temari, Shikamaru and a slightly dejected-looking Ino walking towards us. I winked at Ino, who got the picture, and mouthed, "I'm not going for Gaara with all these people around!"

I could only giggle.

Wow, tonight was turning out to be pretty interesting. The only two- well, three people missing from this reunion were Sakura, Sasuke and Lee.

Gee, I BET that Sakura and Sasuke- I mean, BITCH and MANWHORE was off in one of the hotel rooms either brooding, or mourning their almost positive loss of Sabaku by fucking each other senseless.

That's how promiscuous and sex-deprived both seemingly horny characters came across as to me.

All we need now is Itachi to tip us in on various shitheads in the business industry.

Oh, and here he comes. With--holy shit! He's got Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Zetsu tagging along behind them!

They're from the best Japanese band around, AKATSUKI!!

I'm like a fan. Well, although Itachi IS part of the band, I'm not drooling all over him like most people—cos he's sooo annoying!

Anyway, here he comes.

"Yo, Tenten, I managed to get the band down here to the party. Temari, I hope you don't mind?" Itachi asked.

"Not at all! In fact, thank you, Itachi! This will surely get us more publicity!"

And with that, millions of girls were crowding around the guys asking for their autographs.

"Gee, Temari, what was meant to be a business gathering of important people turned out to be the hottest party in Hong Kong this entire year so far," Ino murmured.

And all you people are wondering why I didn't see all our old schoolmates beforehand?

Well, this party is fucking huuuge! I dunno how they afforded this, judging by the financial situation they're in. There are at least a thousand people packed in here. Well, the party is on an entire floor...all the rooms etc., so there's space, but that's besides the point.

"You bet," Temari said, chuckling.

Well, I am grateful- I won't have to talk to Neji for a while.

"Hey Tenten."

Or...NOT...

"Hm...Neji?" I say uncomfortably.

"Remember our ulterior motive to come was to spy on them..."

Way to kill the fun atmosphere...

I sigh. "Yes, Neji..."

"Hey guys, I'm going for a walk with Neji here," I said, indicating us.

He's even holding my hand just to publicize the fact that we're "dating."

"DUDE, TENNIE! YOU'RE dating NEJI?!"

"Hehe, dude, it's the same way it's shocking that you screwed Hinata the other day," Kiba said, chuckling.

Who's Hinata again??

Suddenly, I can feel Neji turn murderous next to me. He dropped my palms, and headed towards the oblivious Naruto.

"Way to go, fangs..." Naruto growled once he realized what was happening.

"...Shit..." was all that could be heard.

"Naruto...?! Is this true?! You dared to defile Hinata?!" Neji asked in a low voice, clenching his fists by his side.

"Dude, Neji, chill! Just because she's your cousin doesn't mean you have to get all overprotective of her..." he said.

WOAH! Naruto screwed Neji's cousin?? NO WAY! I HAVE to cheer him ON!

"You know my warning, Naruto...you dare hurt her and it's all over..." he growled.

"I understand Neji," Naruto said, sounding solemn for once. I stood by Neji and linked arms with him again, in sign of "girlfriendism."

Woah. That's the most serious I've ever heard him. Perhaps this Hinata girl means a lot to him.

"But seriously, Naruto," Ino starts, raising her eyebrow. "We didn't even know you guys were dating, and you already got waay past second base with her..."

And that's when people got the implication...

"Hey, wait, you guys ARE dating, right?" Ino asked again.

This time she's implying that Naruto got her drunk and took advantage of her.

"Geez, Ino! You know I'm not the type of guy to take advantage of a girl just like that! We started dating three weeks ago! And we were slightly high 

from going out to a bar one night—the night before she left for that goddamn business trip with Hiashi—and that's when it happened anyway!" Naruto said in his defense.

Yeah, Naruto has the looks of a playboy, but he's not. So he seems like the perfect guy. But he's not. He basically flunked all his grades. But I do see whatever that girl Hinata sees in him—his determination and integrity.

"Naruto, you know if Hiashi finds out, you're screwed, right?" Neji muttered.

"...Finds out about what?" a deep booming voice came from behind them.

SHIT. We all whirl around, to find Hyuuga Hiashi standing there, with a timid girl decked in a strapless (yet innocent looking—although it totally accentuated her curves) white dress standing behind him. Her long midnight blue hair hung straight down to mid back, much like Neji's (and holy shite Hiashi's) long brown hair, but different in colour. She was prodding her fingers together delicately, her pale skin matching her pale lavender eyes, much like Neji's.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama," Neji said, nodding his head in typical old fashioned Japanese style. He looked SCARED.

Holy shit. What was with this man? He held about him an aura of immense dignity.

"Neji." He said in a commanding voice. "What is it that you have been hiding from me? And who is this girl that you seem to hold so fondly on to?"

Shit. Neji's arm has gone limp from what I can tell. And by looking at his palm, I can tell it is sweating. This is obviously bad.

SHIT.

FUUUCCCK!

I haven't even met Hiashi during the time that I've worked for Neji, and we're already "dating!"

...Greeeaaat impression I'll make on Hyuuga Hiashi, best lawyer in Hongkong...

ooo

That's all for now!

I'm sure you've noticed my name change from tenjichan to Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei. X)

Anyway, Please review! Tell me what you think about this chapter! This again, was character development and I displayed the histories of all the characters involved together.

Don't ask me if I planned this. I totally winged it today. ALL today. And most of this time I should have been studying german.

If I do badly on my german GCSE, I swear, THIS STORY shall be PUT ON HIATUS!

If I have the heart to do so. :D

Just as a warning, updating will NOT be frequent, for certain. Apart from GCSEs, I have end of year exams for the first time in my life since secondary school. It's gonna be pretty shitty for me from now on, so don't expect a snappy update. :D

Anyway, REVIEW!

Ja ne, SnAS! X)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry again for the late update! But I'm happy to say that I've got around 3 and a half weeks before chaos in terms of exam WEEK for the first time comes. And I'm happy to say that my Deutsch orals are OVER! And I screwed up a little, I'm sure, but hopefully I won't get a B...I swear I'll kill myself if I do worse on my real GCSE than on my mocks, lol. Anyway, I'll shutup now!

Disclaimer: Duh.

On with the story!

xxx

H-Hiashi.

Fucking Hiashi.

Why the hell did it have to be HIM of all people to come at such an unfitting time?! I'd even prefer Sasuke to THIS!!

I mean what a bad impression I would make! I've never even met THE best lawyer in Hong Kong, and yet, when I DO, I'm his freaking nephew's GIRLFRIEND! Such a great impression, right?!

AND on top of that, I'm WORKING for Neji!! It looks soo effing unprofessional for fuck's sake!

Ah well, at least I'm better off than Naruto...he's sweating bullets. What the hell happened to the boisterous, daredevil bitch I once knew?!

Now that I mention sweating, look at Hinata...I mean she's dying. I've never met her before, but I can tell immediately that Neji's related to her. No duh. And I already feel for her. Ha, judging by the way she's standing behind her father, he's obviously strict, so this news will be a shocker for him.

I mean, Naruto, unruly blond-haired freak of nature, rich through owning ramen shops all over Japan and CEO of a record company called Rasengan (which founded the band Akatsuki)...but a pure idiot, compared to Hinata, 

probably a smart, cute, polite, well-mannered with good etiquette, prim and proper, shy...That's a helluva lot of difference.

Oh shite. If Hiashi's strict, I'm SCREWED. I mean, NEJIED.

Neji coughs beside me, squeezing my arm, basically warning me to shut the fuck up because he'll handle it.

"Erm, Hiashi-sama...This is Ms. Tenten. She is my latest employee, and she is one of the best lawyers in her field."

I can feel Neji's sweaty palm. Normally, I would think EW GET AWAY straightaway, but right now...you get the picture.

And normally, I would also feel honoured for being called Ms. Tenten, but right now...

Everyone has tensed up. They're all panicking. How the heck does Hiashi, an old grandpa with no sense of humour and totally blank facial expression, if not hard, do that?!

"Neji. I have trained you to answer questions properly," he replied in a dark voice.

Hinata went paler, if that's even possible.

"Ahem, yeah, erm right, of course, Hiashi-sama."

Holy...did Neji just stammer? Hiashi must be one freaky person in person to be able to do such a magical thing...

OKAY! I GIVE UP! I'll stop acting CALM!!

I'M FUCKING SCARED, ALRIGHT?!

"Ms. Tenten and I are...as you say...courting. I hope to gain your consent on this matter, Hiashi-sama."

What fancy terminology. What person in 2008 uses the word courting? I thought that it was only used in medieval times...AH the joyful medieval times, filled with violence, stink, disease, betrayal, religious warfare...Bliss...

WHAT AM I THINKING AT SUCH AN UNFITTING TIME?!

Naruto gives Neji a pleading look to shut the fuck up, but Neji pays it no heed. He just continues, but sugar coats the truth.

Shit. Hiashi looks very unimpressed at me.

"Erm, we all just...found out...that...umm, Mr. Uzumaki here, head of Rasengan Corporation and Ichiraku Ramen, is currently, um, seeing..."

Neji trails off. His nails are digging into my hand. OW. But I'll say something later. Right now is NOT the right time!!

"Yes, Neji?" Hiashi said, his brow furrowed, his voice icy. Shiver. It almost sounded like he hissed the "Yessssss."

Hinata looks like she's about to puke. Shi-it, she's cowering and she looks like she's about to faint. I quickly glance over, and Naruto's also noticed. He looks worried. It seems like he's deciding to avoid Hiashi's wrath (possibly future father-in-law's) and let Hinata fall, or...save Hinata.

"Hinata-sama," Neji said in a quiet voice. Now his hand his trembling a little, and yet his face looks totally collected and calm.

"WHAT is the MEANING of this?!"

And there blows the fuse. Hinata half-fainted, Naruto ran forward and caught her before she hit the ground (probably boyfriend reflexes), Neji's nails dug into my palm drawing blood (I swear, if I'm still alive after Hiashi's temper tantrum, I'ma fucking castrate him), All our other friend's gasped and held their breaths.

"YOU insolent fiend! How dare you touch my daughter?!" Hiashi yelled (somehow dignifiedly) at Naruto.

Oh god, Hiashi's a bitch. HA, if only he had arrived two seconds previously, then he would have heard what Naruto said about DEFILING, let alone merely _touching_, his daughter.

"F-father, p-please be n-nicer to Naruto," Hinata stuttered, standing up.

Hmm, I guess I was right about her being shy.

All I can think right now is THANK YOU, Naruto, you have officially saved my ass by distracting Hiashi with his problem with you and Hinata. It's now a chance for Neji and I to sneak away.

"Neji," I whisper. God, I realize it's the first time I've said anything since Hiashi came.

Can you believe that not one person in our group has left since Hiashi arrived? I guess I was right about Neji's stick up his ass of an uncle.

"Not now, Tenten," he says barely audibly through gritted teeth. I can feel his pure discomfort.

"We can escape..." I mutter.

He turns to look at me as if I'm nuts.

I'll take that as a no...

"Hinata, how dare you not only court someone of such unruly nature, LET ALONE do this VILE DEED WITHOUT my consent?!" Hiashi spat elegantly. His face looks calm but I can see veins protruding in his forehead.

Fuck. He's screwed. WE'RE ALL SCREWED!

Hinata's stood up by now, and she's glaring at her dad now. WAY TO GO HINATA! I don't know you but I admire you!!

"Father, s-stop insulting my boyfriend! I n-never told you b-because firstly I hardly had t-the opportunity because of y-your ever b-busy n-no time f-for your family schedule, a-and secondly, I-I knew y-you w-would disapprove! 

Y-you disapprove of a-all people i-in our lives anyway! A-and y-you should know that e-even though Naruto has h-had a tough life, h-he's still made it in b-business!"

Wow. So much for shy. Sure she stutters, but won't anyone (even Neji) stutter in the face of Hiashi??

Okay, maybe it's unusual of her to be so outward. I mean, for one, Neji looks gobsmacked. All the people she knew from her school are staring at her in awe, jaws dropped.

"Hinata," Hiashi says in a deep, cold voice, "I am appalled by your apparent lack of manner and etiquette. I swear, you are a despicable child, daring to speak against your father. You-"

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Sir Hiashi," Naruto said going with Neji's name for him, "But as you should know as a father, and as I have seen, Hinata is absolutely NOT a, as you say, despicable child, but in fact a strong willed girl who hates being told what to do all the time! The reason she stutters is because of your harsh tutelage and strictness in her earlier years!"

WHOO! GOO NARUTO!!

I've never heard him sound so serious and caring before! And he did it so professionally too! His voice even got louder near the end.

Heh, who would have thought that both of us would end up going for both Hyuugas?

And just so you're totally sure, I've officially demolished all my previous admiration of Hiashi. I mean, sure, I still respect, GRUDGINGLY, that he's the best lawyer in Hong Kong, but I mean what kind of shitty attitude towards life is THAT?

I mean, I used to think of Neji that way. But now, that I've seen Hiashi, I've decided that Neji is one of the nicest people on earth.

Neji looks frightened. I cannot believe Naruto just stood up to Hiashi.

"Father, we'll be going now," Hinata calmly and coldly stated, and dragged Naruto off with her.

Naruto grinned at me behind Hiashi's back (because Hiashi seemed to livid to even look at the pair) and stuck his thumbs up.

Hiashi's face was still seemingly blank, but I could SEE his jaw visibly clenching and unclenching.

Neji dared not say a word, nor did anyone else.

"As for you, Neji, I cannot believe you. Of course, judging by the fact that you have hired _her_, hopefully not for personal reasons, she must be at least somewhat productive."

I ABHOR the patronizing way he said "her" when referring to ME!

"Of course, Sir Hiashi. I promise that it was not for personal reason that _Ms. Tenten_ here was hired." At least Neji has the decency to regard me with proper politeness.

What a fucking bastard, HIASHI! I SWEAR!

"Sir Hi-" I started, but Neji silenced me with a look.

Hiashi still looks unimpressed and stern.

"Forgive me, Hiashi-sama, but we must be going," Neji said, barely keeping the shake out of his voice, I can tell. I've been with him long enough.

Great save, Neji! And before Hiashitty (new nickname for him) can say anything, he's dragging me off.

As I pass Temari and Ino and all the other people and friends, they whisper byes and good lucks and all that nice stuff.

Wish it would cheer me up.

"What a bastard," I mutter to Neji as we walk down the grand staircase into the lobby, and then out the door.

"Don't say anything loud while we're outside," he warned. "I guarantee that Hiashi'll be watching from the balcony..."

"Serious?"

Woah.

Just as we went outside and fresh and cool summer night air hit us, the noise of the party was heard, but more muted. We could hear talking and laughter.

And just as we walked onto the sidewalk near one of the windows to the party and presumably near a balcony judging by a large oval shaped shadow next to me, Neji kissed me, full on the lips.

At first I am shocked, but then I go along with it. He draws me in closer as he shuts his eyes.

Somehow, I feel this is an act.

He pulls away, and as he does so he glances upwards hurriedly and smiles at me.

Huh, I was right...when I look up, I see Hiashi at the balcony staring at the view. I bet he did that to check on us...

Damn I feel like crying again. I feel used...but I know Neji's only doing it to show his uncle.

"Come on Tenten," Neji whispers as he pulls me towards a cab stand.

"Huh?"

"Hiashi is obviously expecting me to get into the cab with you. I'm afraid you're going to have to stay at my place tonight," he explained.

What?!

"Can't you just drop me home using the same cab?!" I whisper.

"It will seem suspicious because the route to your place is in the opposite direction."

"I see."

Damn, slightly awkward silence.

He opens the cab door for me and I climb inside, scooting to the right side window. He gets in after me and shuts the door.

"Shan Ding, Barker Dou," Neji says in Cantonese.

Huh, should've known he lives on the Peak. Shan Ding is "Peak" in Cantonese. Best locality in Hong Kong. "Dou" means road. Barker road is one of the nice roads there.

Silence.

"Hey, Tenten, sorry I couldn't get the limo. The driver's off duty..."

"It doesn't matter, Neji."

Silence, again...

How long can we keep this up, damnit? And why is the ride to the peak taking soo long?!

"Tenten, don't lean on the window, it's dangerous," he mutters.

"Whatever," I reply groggily. I'm tired dangit!

Sighing, he wraps his arm around me and drags me towards him and forces me to rest my head on his shoulder. I look up, confused, but he's looking blankly out the window.

Haha, better take the opportunity while it lasts!

And I was so tired I barely registered Neji paying the taxi driver, him half dragging, half carrying me out the cab door, him carrying me into his apartment, and quickly into one of the bedrooms barely letting me catch a glimpse of the awesome view of the brightly lit Hong Kong side buildings and harbour and Kowloon further in the distance.

And as soon as I recall hitting the soft, soft, really delicious smelling sheets, I think I fell asleep.

xxx

"What time is it..." I mutter sleepily stretching.

Huh? White sheets...white walls...white bookshelves...white desk...white laptop...white ceiling...white floor.

WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!

IS THIS MODERNIZED HEAVEN OR SOMETHING?!

I scream.

And two seconds later, in rushes a dripping wet Neji with water going down in rivulets down his glistening pale bare chest, face and arms, his hair sticking to his forehead.

He's got a towel wrapped around his waist, no shit.

"What?!" he asks, irritated.

"Where am I?" I ask, still not remembering anything.

"My bedroom," he says simply.

I gasp, he starts smirking. As I'm about to exclaim, I remember, and all I can say is a weak, "Oh."

"Hn. It's about time you got up, it's 7:00 a.m."

What the heck? ABOUT TIME I got up?? Oh right, we're lawyers. Seven in the morning is considered sleeping in. I suppose my body was telling me to get up automatically.

But wait a minute, WHY am I in a nice smelling shirt that's way too baggy to be mine?

And then I see my dress hung neatly in the corner. And the first thing I think is SHIT. But then I realize my underwear is still on...so _that_ couldn't have happened...

He's still smirking watching me think.

"Neji," I say slowly, "Why am I in your shirt?"

He chuckles. "You think I'd let you sleep in that dress? You'd wake up, pulling on my hair screaming from discomfort."

He's almost grinning now.

"Freaking perv!!"

"Hey, it's not like I had a choice. My hair is precious."

I'm completely flabbergasted. He's invaded my every privacy, except for _that_...but all he cares about is his stupid wonderful HAIR?!

"Fine then, why couldn't you just dump me in a guest room?"

"Tenten, why do you care so much?" he asks, indicating the fact that he's still dripping wet in only a towel.

"It's because all the other doors were closed and do you know how heavy you are and how much my left arm would hurt if I momentarily used my right hand to open the door knob? Not to mention the fact that I could drop you."

"The couch, genius?"

I mean, everyone has a couch, right?

"I'll keep that in mind. Next time, I'll make sure that you'll be as uncomfortable as you want, Tenten," he says smirking.

Wait, WHAT?!

"Hey!"

He chuckles and then walks out obviously to change.

Hey wait a minute, he was implying something, wasn't he?

Oh GOD! What does he MEAN, next time?!

I scream again. This time, I don't give Neji a chance to come in, irritated.

I jump out of bed, not caring that I've got barely any cover apart from a mid thigh length baggy, messy crisp long sleeved shirt and run to the bathroom which I have no idea how I found.

I slam the door open, and yell, "NEJI, what the heck do you mean by NEXT TIME?!"

And that was before I realized he hadn't changed yet and had just worn a shirt and was halfway through slipping his boxers up.

"Shit," I mutter, staring, mortified.

"Ahem," he says, unfazed, pulling up his silky black boxers.

"Right."

I turn around and walk rigidly out the door, shutting it quietly. That has got to be the most embarrassing thing EVER!

And how could he be unfazed?!

And, um...just so you know, it's...simply put...big.

To keep myself occupied, I give myself a tour of his apartment...and I realize it's on the top floor of this enormous apartment building. It's a penthouse judging by the size. It's the size of two apartments, both 3000 square feet on the lower floors...Crap it's big.

Ino and I used to SHARE a 2700 square feet apartment...It was a few years ago when we were fresh out of college and we met each other by chance...but I suppose it's irrelevant now cos we have our own...

Then again, he's Hyuuga Neji, one of the richest bachelors in Hong Kong. And I'm in his apartment. Multimillion dollar, at least 6000 squarefeet one-floored penthouse apartment. With nothing to do.

SQUEE!!

Sigh, what can I do?

Hmm, I'll just cook something in the kitchen. And now I wish I'd paid more attention to my boring grandma when she was teaching me how to cook. She was just soo goddamn irritating...she got on my nerves, told me to do this...do that...ARGH, it makes me sick REMEMBERING. And she's STILL only 78 or 79. Either one...I don't know. Okay that's mean, I don't want her to die or anything...

I know how to make eggs...and...erm toast, but I don't like touching egg whites because they smell like shit and I doubt Neji trusts me with the toaster...since that...let's call it an incident.

AND WHY is everything so freaking WHITE in his house?! It is my dream to have an apartment like this with high tech, modern white stuff, but it's so unfair! I have brown wooden floors to start off with, haha. He has white Italian marble.

Fine, I'll just make coffee.

It's boiling in the pot now. Gosh, I just realized that the coffee first of all totally contrasts with the floor, and it also happens to match Neji's hair!

It's done now, so I pour it into two WHITE mugs I found in the white cabinet with metal handles, waiting for mine to cool done. Duh, I took the mug that didn't have Neji printed on it in neat writing.

As I'm stirring sugar and milk into my cup, I feel someone wrap his arms around my waist and drag me into his chest, placing his chin on my head (no fair!). Immediately I'm hit with the wonderful aroma of expensive cologne.

"Eep!" I can't help but exclaim.

No duh it's Neji.

"Neji!"

"Hn, Tenten," he says, breathing in. It feels like he's inhaling my hair...or shampoo. "Thanks for making coffee."

"Whatever," I mumble, forcing down the stupid blush.

I take mine, and get away from his grip as he picks up his mug. I head over to the couch in the living room and curl up on it, letting the sunlight warm me because the mornings can be quite cool. I sip my coffee casually as Neji joins me on the sofa.

"You know, Neji, your uncle is one egotistical bastard."

"Hn," he replies, smiling a little.

"You know I'm screwed if he's back at work on Monday, right? I mean so much for looking professional. _Great_ first impression I've given him..."

"Hmm..."

I place the mug on the glass coffee table in front of me (and I realize that there's this huge LCD T.V. in front of me) and it makes a slight clink. Subconsciously I wince as the mug handle drags across one of last night's cuts as I'm letting go of it.

Neji notices this.

Suddenly, he drags me by my left arm across the sofa to where he was, making me lay flat out, my head on his lap. I try to get up but he doesn't let me.

He picks up my left hand gently and inspects it, frowning at the cuts. There are five in total. I _wonder_ why.

"Tenten, your hand is cut," he says softly, looking down at my face.

"I know. And?"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Hello, Hiashi was there...don't you think I had bigger problems than minor cuts?"

It's true! I mean I've suffered way worse—it's what you get while training at double brown (basically black) belt level karate.

"Hn. How did you get the cuts?"

"Dude! Do you know the way your fingers were digging into my palm last night?! I mean I've never seen you so...nervous before!" I exclaim, grinning.

He doesn't seem to find it amusing.

"Tenten, I'm sorry, come with me," he mumbles and drags me to a different toilet. I wonder why in the morning he didn't use the master bedroom toilet.

He takes out a first aid kit and runs the tap with warm water. He shoves my hand under to drain away any traces of dry blood, and tells me to keep it under. As I'm doing so, he takes out a small bottle and a cotton swab and pours a bit of the solution on it. With a jolt I realize it's alcohol.

"Neji, is that alcohol?" I ask cautiously.

It hurts like crap.

"Hmm..."

He turns off the tap and takes the cotton swab and dabs it slightly roughly along the cuts. I bite my lip in pain. I'm sure he knows my discomfort.

Once he's finally done, he wraps one strip of surgical tape around my hand once, covering all five cuts, after having placed a little gauze over them. He didn't bother with a bandage because obviously it would be inconvenient on the palm of my hand.

"There, it's finished."

"Thanks, Neji..." I mumbled, and smile gratefully at him.

"Hn," he replies, and kisses my forehead, dragging me back to the couch.

What the heck is going on??

xxx

How do you like it? Nejiten fluff in this one...not that humorous in my opinion.

Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!

Till next time! XD

Ja ne, Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei X)


	8. Chapter 8

Okay...this is years late. I have a very legitimate excuse. This Monday, is literally, the start of hell. It is end of year exam week. Last week, our teachers gave us shitloads of homework. ARE THEY NUTS?! Just when we need to STUDY (which I'm not doing, as you can see) they give us HOMEWORK FOR EVERY SINGLE SUBJECT apart from Music (because our teacher is a constantly lazy fat assed piece of shit who probably has pictures of naked girls on his palmtop, who is too lazy to do anything productive in the lessons and screams at us for not understanding theory which he hasn't bothered to explain. I'm luckier than most; I've done theory for piano before so I actually understand what the heck auxiliary notes are...) and P.E. (no duh) so I was dying last week...But now I'm bored of... "studying since morning." I mean I'm slacking off so badly...I feel like crap. Because of many reasons; this having not been updated being one of them. So sorry people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

On with ze story!

xxx

"Erm...Neji?" I asked meekly.

We were sitting on the couch again. Neji had closed his eyes and was sitting very silently.

WHY?

I mean what person just goes silent when he has a guest sitting on the same couch as him?

...OH. Riiiiiiiight...his morning meditation session. It's about time for that now..

He cracked open the eye that was closest to me. "Hmm?"

"Can I...umm...take a shower now? If it's not a problem that is..."

Give me a break! It's awkward asking your boss who you have to pretend is your hot rich boyfriend if you can have a shower in his apartment that you stayed the night at! Haven't you guys tried it yet?

Well...neither have I. So nevermind...

"Oh yeah, sure. Go to the door at the end of the corridor. It's the first door on the right. You'll find everything you need in there...I'll leave some proper clothes out for you."

Huh? Those instructions don't make sense...Isn't the door at the end of the corridor a room? How can there be a door on the right??

"Oh...thanks, Neji," I said, smiling sheepishly.

So I stood up, and GAH! This shirt is WAY too short for me!! I miscalculated earlier!! It reaches just past mid thigh!

...Damn, I bet Neji that pervert did it on purpose...

...Sigh, pulling the shirt down doesn't work, apparently...and I don't want to risk stretching this obviously expensive material...

...So it WON'T be my fault if I ACCIDENTALLY flaunt- I mean, let him see- my legs as I walk past him!

You see, the coffee table sort of blocks the way so you have to carefully make your way around it, and Neji happens to be closer to the corridor...so that's my excuse for brushing past him...if he asks...

Holy shit! I'm not doing this on purpose, am I?!

"Oh, Tenten?"

What? Why now? Just at the moment I'm brushing past him he asks me a question??

But ha! He sounds uncomfortable! Take that, male hormones!

"Yeah, Neji?" I whispered, pushing past him.

He subconsciously tugged at one of the pockets of his knee length shorts. LOL, it's 'cos he doesn't have a tie to tug at 'cos he's wearing a t-shirt like normal people!

"Erm, just wait here for a second. I'll get you the clothes first," he muttered after clearing his throat.

I smirked. I'd made his throat successfully dry!

Waaaaait a second, rewind, am I FLIRTING with my BOSS?!

Shit.

"Hehehe...kay Neji..."

Damn that came out sounding weak. And he just raised his eyebrow at me just 'cos he managed to notice my change of tone...hmmph. Why can't I win?!

So I'm standing up...what do I do now? Oooh! I can play another trick on Neji! There's a chair right next to the corridor...in the right place; no obstructions or anything...

Purrrfect.

I followed Neji till we were at the corridor and plonked myself down on the chair, moving it purposely so that anyone walking down the corridor would notice it. Neji looked at me. Just what I wanted. Ha!

"I'll just wait here...it's quicker," I explained, totally lying, as I sat down and crossed my legs, making the shirt ride up. Now my full legs are totally exposed, and possibly even my underwear! And I don't look like a whore since technically it's Neji's fault for giving me this shirt.

Purrrfect.

He gulped slightly.

Purrrfect.

"Okay...whatever you want, Tenten..." he mumbled and walked off.

I rearranged my position so once Neji came back he'd be sure to notice my legs (and possibly my black lacy underwear) first. Haha, plan A part 2 commences! (Part one was making him notice, in case you were wondering...)

I hear him opening another door somewhere...for some reason I can't see him...

Don't tell me there's another house attached...I mean that wouldn't be possible...I don't remember a weird lump sticking out from the building on the last floor...

Oh, he's coming back with some stuff in his hands. Plan A part 3 commences!

As soon as he got near enough to fully pay attention, I uncrossed my legs by spreading them as far as possible, so he could definitely NOT see my underwear and all my legs, put my hands between my legs and pushed myself off the seat with them, sticking my chest out a little. The shirt's crumpled and still riding up.

Purrrfectly enacted!

Plan A part 4 commences!

So now that he can see the full length of my legs and a bit of underwear that's peeking out from under the crumpled shirt, I walk (the short couple of metres away from the corridor) towards him, adding a slight swing to my hips so it doesn't look like it's done on purpose.

I'm SOOOO not a slut, right?

Aw yeah, baby! Neji gulped, AGAIN! WOOOT!

Who's the master...mistress now, people?!

"Thanks, Neji," I said, rolling his name SLIGHTLY, with my tongue, to produce that slightly TIRED effect.

"Hn," seems to be the only thing he can muster. HA!

"I'm a bit tired now, so hopefully that _niice_, _hott_ shower will wake me up."

Haha, emphasizing certain words is fun!

"Yeah..."

Is he at a loss for words or not? 'Cos right now he's smirking...

Shit, I'm not acting wrong, am I?

So I took the things (which turned out to be a white tank top with some words on it and skinny black jeans) from his outstretched arms and brushed past him on purpose. I can feel his gaze boring into my back.

Damn it's making me nervous...I better not lose my balance and trip or something...

Oh GREAT...I dropped the tank top...I'm SUCH a klutz!

Oh wait, I can use this to my benefit!

So I bend all the way down, not bending my knees at all, and pick up the tank top, stretching my arm to its limit. My reward was a sharp intake of breath from Neji.

Success!

Plan A part...what was it? 6?? Commences!

I walk like how a model does, one foot exactly in front of the other, but taking slightly slower and smaller steps...After all, I'm meant to be tired, right?

Oooh this is so fun! And no, I'm not implying that I want to take up a job as a full time stripper...I like my job...it's got actual pay that's worth it...

So I open the door at the end, and...

And...AND HOLY SHIT! THERE'S ANOTHER CORRIDOR HERE! With at least FIVE doors!

Well...I suppose it IS a penthouse on the top floor of a building with three apartments on each floor each sized 3000 square feet or so...I was wrong earlier, I thought it was two...

Shit. No fair. OVER 9000 squarefeet of modern, heavenly bliss!

So...first door on the right. It's a bedroom, obviously...

So I open the door and Oh. Em. GEEEE it's like a hotel room!

I can't help but run and jump onto the soft looking bed which turned out to actually be softer than I expected, dumping the clothes there in the process...

Ah well, better go shower. And I must say, Plan A was a success...

xxx

So I'm done with my shower which by the way was totally relaxing with the cool shower where you can adjust the power level by pressing buttons on the side of the cubicle...sigh...I'm quite rich for someone my age...but I wanna be richer damnit, so I can afford all this trash!! Well, anyway, my muscles are officially un-tensed!

I wrapped the soft, fluffy towel around me, but then I realized I'd chosen the wrong one from the pile and it only barely managed to cover my chest and went just down to mid thigh...Well, I can't waste it, can I? That would just be plain rude...and...umm...what's another word for wasteful??

Shit. Where are the clothes?! Oh right, I left them outside when I stripped...It's sooo disgusting! I have to use the same underwear again!

I cautiously opened the door, hearing the lock "click," clutching the towel desperately to my chest, letting the steam out. My hair is still dripping wet. I stepped slowly out, making sure I didn't wet the floor too much.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me into his chest. It was hard so I could tell it was a guy...so it had to be...

"NEJI!" I squeaked.

"Tenten," he whispered...soo soo huskily into my ear that I couldn't help but shiver.

He inhaled my hair once again, like earlier...except now the shampoo smell was stronger and different. Damn, now he's seducing ME.

Wait, WHAT?!

"You thought you'd succeed with just that?" he breathed onto my neck...his breath was soo warm...

What's he talking about?! And I'm clinging onto the towel for my dear life...or more like my privacy...

Suddenly, I was swivelled around a slammed back first into the wall. OW that hurt. Neji came right in front of me and put his hands by the sides of my face.

"Ow, NEJI!" I struggled slightly, trying to get past him, but in vain, because both my hands were occupied.

Shit, now I'm starting to get a bit scared...

I tried to shove him off, but it didn't work. Instead, he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head with one hand (no fair!) and pressed against my body subsequently, STILL smirking!

Crap! The only thing holding the slowly slipping towel up is the tightness of the way our bodies are pressed together! Is it just me or did the room temperature triple?! He's got my right leg between two of his! Damn I can't escape now, can I?

Oh god, he's not going to rape me, is he?!

"Tenten," he muttered, his cool voice sort of calming me, although it didn't really work because he was rubbing his groin against me.

I'm soo flushed. My cheeks are FRYING. You know, like bratwurst in German which means fried sausage? Except replace the "wurst" with cheeks...whatever the noun for cheeks is in German... My only excuse is the hot shower I just took!

I WONDER why...Maybe it's because I'm basically naked apart from a thin piece of material that is hovering between abandoning me and exposing my form, or just barely clinging on to the edge, and the fact that the space between my chest and Neji's is four millimetres of THIN cloth?!

"W-what, Neji?" I stammer.

Holy fuck I did not just stammer! What happened to the confident me from just ten minutes ago?!

He smirked. Damn.

"Did you think that your pathetic attempt at seduction would actually work?" he said, slowly sliding his palm up and down my left thigh...

God it's distracting me...what was he saying? Damn he should become a masseuse...his hands are so nice...

What?! He knew I was trying?! No WAAAY!

I was about to protest and say that I had no idea what he was talking about, until I realized that I could use the situation to my benefit.

"Oh?" I said coyly. "Who said that that was seduction? If it was...then I'd say that currently you're intoxicated by me...Otherwise, why would you be here?" I whispered lowly on purpose.

I blinked slowly, letting my eyelashes mock him, and looked purposely at his eyes which had a slight amount of anger and amusement in them, leaving a tiny space between my lips. He noticed immediately and looked down at them. Ha! Now it's my turn to smirk.

"You wish, sexy," he whispered, his eyes narrow, smirking.

My lips dropped open in surprise...Did he just say that?!

"Mmmph!"

Suddenly, he had crashed his lips onto mine VERY painfully, taking advantage of the fact that my lips were open. I try not to do anything- to not respond and give in to him- but...

Oh fuck it. He's a fucking good kisser and this feels great! So naturally...I responded. I could FEEL him smirk into the kiss.

His tongue plunged itself going as far back as possible...I fought back with my tongue...he was too strong...I tried to shove it back down his throat...He wouldn't let me...So I gave up...And we played in my mouth...

What was he trying to do anyway? Make me gag by tickling my throat?!

After a short while, he pulled away, dropping my arms, surprisingly not smirking. No fair! It was feeling sooo damn good!

Oh. CRAP. My boss and I just kissed willingly...the other time was because Hiashi was watching. Fuck. I'm in deep shit!!

No wait, correction: I mean I basically just let my EMPLOYER rape my fricking mouth!!

Suddenly, he walked to the door, his back to me.

"Neji?" I muttered, still not fully comprehending what had just happened.

He whirled around once he had opened the door, with his infamous smirk back on his face, and said, "I suggest you pick up the towel."

xxx

"Okay...I'm done changing...do I go and face Neji? Or can I make it out the door without him noticing..." I mumbled.

What am I supposed to do?!

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. I guess that's my answer...I'm going to have to face Neji...

Sigh...

So I walked out as elegantly as possible...trying to maintain my dignity...which I doubt is possible because now that I think about it...my towel fell off while we were...ahem...k-kis...you know what? Nevermind. I'm not ready to admit it.

In the living room was a girl who was about 18 years old who looked a lot like Neji except for the fact she was a girl, and she was a lot shorter. Come to think of it...she resembles Hinata as well...

Well duh! Hinata resembles Neji so if this girl resembles Neji she's got to resemble Hinata, right??

Okay, whatever...

"Dude, Neji-nii, is she another one of those Biatches you've brought home before? 'Cause if it is, I'm leaving," the girl said, an unimpressed tone in her voice.

Stupid bitch. How dare she refer to me as a biatch!! Oh right...Neji's in the room...behind me...

"Hey!" I couldn't help but exclaim. "Don't talk so badly of me as if I'm not even in the room! And as for that term you referred to me as, just to reassure you, under normal circumstances, I would have nothing to do with that cynical, jerky, bastardly, cocky and arrogant manbitch who is obviously also related to you, who I presume is related to Hinata!"

Okay...that was a long rant...

Neji chuckled.

The girl smiled.

Stupid Neji.

Wait what? The girl smiled?

"Okay, thank GAWD, I mean for a second there I thought you were one of Neji's slutty assistants who insisted on Neji taking her home! You obviously have brains unlike those...brainless chickens," the girl said.

Okay, I'm starting to like her. We are totally on the same wavelength.

"Okay, my name is Hanabi. And yep, I'm Hinata's sister...Neji's our cousin. Oh and I think I know who you are...Tenten was it? Father was ranting about you today at breakfast...Oh, and Neji? I don't think your main concern in life is staring at Tenten's butt all day...I mean, Father. Was. Pissed. And I mean, seriously...And basically I wanted to ask you if I could camp out here for college summer vacation? Because he got even pissier when he found out about me and Konohamaru..."

WHAT?! SHIIITTT!! HIASHI CARES?!

"Hanabi..." is all Neji can say.

"What, Neji-nii?" she said, annoyed that she was cut off of her rant.

"What did...Hiashi...say?" I look over at him out of the corner of my eye (I can't face him yet, duh) and see that he's pulling his T-shirt uncomfortably.

"Well, he wants you at the office...like...oh my gawd now...to...discuss some stuff with you..."

"Fuck." Neji combed his hair out of his face with his hand.

"So, Neji, can I please stay here?? I can have my old room, can't I?"

"Hanabi," I whispered. "I doubt he's in the mood..."

"Haha, true. By the way...you look nice in my tank and jeans. You can have them."

What? These are her clothes? Well...it makes sense...she did mention she had a room here...

"Thanks."

"Tenten, we're going to the office. Now."

"W-what?! And face Hiashitty?!"

Oh crap. I said Hiashitty out loud, didn't I?

Hanabi's laughing so loud now and Neji's eyebrow is twitching a bit.

"Oh my god Tenten! So you _have_ noticed my father has a stick up his ass..."

"Shutup..." I mumbled.

"C'mon Tenten, we've gotta go!"

"Hell no!" Hanabi yelled. We both looked at her impatiently. So she continued, "Damn you guys are one slow couple! I mean do you seriously think father would get any happier if he saw you in such casual crap that normal people actually wear?"

Okay, so we both let the couple thing slide, 'cos technically we're pretending to be a couple...But Hanabi is right...Thank god she told me...

"Hanabi, I don't have a suit with me here. All I have is my dress from last night which is somewhere in Neji's bedroom but I wore that last night and it would look tacky if I wore it again today...Besides, it's probably crumpled..."

Hanabi smirked and chuckled lowly, a glint in her eyes. "Oh ho ho, NEJI," she said evilly.

And then I realized what she was implying.

"Hanabi! Nothing happened damnit! I just needed something to sleep in and all the other rooms were locked at night and since it was so late it was troublesome!"

"Damn! I was hoping for some good stuff!" she whined slightly. "And oh yeah, the term Biatch is the code Neji and I use for useless one night stand subjects- I mean, girls, to get them off his back once and for all."

That's a bit harsh...one night stand material...lol.

Haha, Hanabi is one awesome girl...she's like the polar opposite of what I saw of Hinata. I mean Hanabi is so outgoing, unlike shy Hinata...

"I'm sorry to interrupt your girly gossip session, but we're gonna be FUCKED IF WE'RE ANY LATER."

Shit, he's right.

"Tenten, you can borrow something that I have here. I camped here last year for summer as well, so my clothes are still in there. Neji, GET DRESSED!"

Hanabi led me to a room...somewhere...in the apartment and opened her dresser to reveal designer stuff everywhere that was hung neatly. And can you believe that her shoes were actually in colour order?

"Here," she said, handing me a black jacket and skirt. "Just wear the jacket over the top and whatever you do don't unbutton it so it looks like your 

shirt is at least half sleeved, and wear the skirt instead of the jeans. I'll get you some shoes..."

I did what she said, but then I remembered my own shoes. "Hey Hanabi, it's alright. I've got my own three inch heels from yesterday."

"No way I'ma let you face daddy's wrath if you're going to trip yourself. You are accustomed to the shoes, right?"

"Yeah, it's fine, seriously."

So I was finally ready and Hanabi put my thankfully already dry hair into a neat ponytail, and shoved me outside to meet Neji who was looking crisp as usual in his expensive suit.

"C'mon, Tenten...we have to go, now."

"Right behind you..."

Damn I'm gonna miss his super cool modernized heaven apartment...We entered the super nice lift that I don't remember too well, and he pressed the carpark button. It purred down really quickly and opened with a _ding!_

Suddenly, a black Mercedes pulled up soundlessly in front of us. Neji opened the door for me and told me to get in.

Now, one would think that we should have been awkward around each other, but in a matter as serious as one such as this where one is about to face Death in terms of Hiashitty, there is no space for awkward so called romantic actions.

We drive in silence. I can't take it. So much for no awkwardness...

"Neji?" I softly asked. He didn't reply so I looked at him. He was staring emotionlessly at the seat in front of him. The driver continued driving.

Fine, be that way...

"Err...You know this morning...Umm...Why...did you..." I can't finish my sentence. My throat has gone dry.

He doesn't move from his position as he answers, "It was nothing more than a test."

Huh??

"What?" I croaked out. I cleared my throat afterwards.

"A test."

"For what?"

That hurts. What does he mean, a test?!

"To see if you really are worthy of being my pretend girlfriend and not just a fangirl who's in to get some media coverage."

What?! WHAT?!

I glare so hard at the side of his face that he has to turn and look at me.

"..." I can't say anything so I let him interpret my mood to his liking. I am so..so ANGRY!

All I can do now is stare solemnly out the window willing my tears of ANGER down by clenching my fists.

Didn't I make it CLEAR ENOUGH that I wasn't some kind of useless shitty airhead who could get walked all over?!

"We're here. Get out of the car," Neji said in the same cold voice.

I don't say anything and resort to keeping my face calm and professional, like it needs to be when facing the head of the company.

We walk into IFC 2 using the office entrance which is located away from the shopping mall, since it's Sunday and we don't want to have to walk through the crowd.

Neji's walking brisker than usual and my feet ache trying to catch up to him. I manage to but I have to bite my lip to stop myself from asking if we can stop for a second so I can adjust my shoes. I mean they're 3 inch STILLETTOS for pete's sake...I mean they're meant so you can stand around at a party showing them off, not for speed walking!

We went up the lift to the 85th floor. As soon as the doors opened, a girl with her head bowed ducked into the lift.

"Hinata," Neji said.

"O-oh, N-neji-nii-san, F-Father i-is w-waiting..."

"Hmm," Neji said, his mouth in a straight, grim line.

"J-just b-be c-careful, Neji, T-Tenten."

Huh? She knows my name? Well...judging by what Hanabi said about her father this morning...

Shit. I. Am. Royally. Fucked.

Neji leads me by the hand through the empty office until we reach the section that I'm not familiar with; the section just beyond Neji's office section that I've never entered.

Hiashi's. Office. Dun dun DUUNNN!

Neji knocked on the door, his emotionless mask still on.

"Come in," a very poisonous voice said.

God that reminded me of Orochimaru's voice when he was pissed...

Is it possible for a voice to be poisonous? Because my brain died right after hearing His voice...I revere Him figuratively, which is why I capitalize His name and stuff.

We enter and I start to tremble slightly, but it's barely noticeable. But judging by the seemingly perceptive air around all Hyuugas, Hinata included, both Neji and Hiashi would have probably noticed.

But then again, Hiashi is facing the two full wall windows, facing away from us.

"Sir Hiashi, you wished for me to come to the office," Neji said in a very polite tone.

"Indeed," He replied, swivelling around in his chair, dramatically, at the same time.

God this is like a dramatic soap opera. I mean I almost expect Hiashi to pull out a gun.

Neji stayed silent, so I opted to keep my distance and keep slightly behind him. It's ironic. The room in general looks so bright and cheerful with the bright morning sunlight streaming through, and yet the atmosphere in the room is dead.

"It has come to my attention, that for some reason, the three children I brought up painfully, have all started courting, without my consent. Why is this, may I ask?"

I could see Neji stiffen visibly.

"I do not know the true reason for this, Sir Hiashi," Neji said slowly. I could tell that he was choosing his words very carefully. "However, I can come up with a few plausible reasons. Hanabi, the youngest of the three, had been in college so it would have been difficult for her to get in touch with you."

He cleared his throat and then continued. "Hinata, from what I gather, had just started to court before your very important business trip, and did not want to trouble you. I, on the other hand, started courting Ms. Tenten here during the time that you were away in Paris for the delegation meeting and 

business convention. Please forgive me for having not waited for you to come back."

The Man behind the desk nodded once, having just about accepted Neji's pretty smart answer. It was probably the most safe.

"However, Neji, I forbid you to see Ms. Tenten here if she is to be working for you."

Shit. What. Does. That. Mean?!

"I cannot afford for the heir of the company to get distracted, at such an unstable time. We are currently in the process of buying over various companies and strengthening our own, and time is too precious to be squandered over meaningless vanities. Our schedule is very delicate, and must not be altered, otherwise we might run the risk of dropping behind Uchiha on the markets."

Fucketty Fuck. He doesn't mean to say that he wants to fire me, does he?! I mean, we're PRETENDING, remember?!

Are we? Pretending, that is?

"Sir Hiashi, if I may interject. I realize that you believe Ms. Tenten here is unprofessional, and that you are implying that you wish for me to give her the sack."

"And what more must be said of this matter?" Hiashi cut Neji off.

"Please hear me out, Sir Hiashi. You see, Ms. Tenten here used to work for Sasuke Uchiha, and therefore might be vital for our success. Itachi is already our double agent, so why not have another?"

Please please please let me keep my fricking job!! I LOVE the pay damnit!!

"We shall see. If I am not satisfied within a month, I shall proceed with my original plan. However, if you can prove to me that you can work better 

than in your normal circumstances, she may continue to work for us. Otherwise, she would just be a burden."

"Thank you, Sir Hiashi, I understand."

Neji bowed, so I curtsied awkwardly and he dragged me out by the arm.

As soon as we were out of the office, I breathed.

And I must say I'm pissed.

So I walked in front of Neji, halting him successfully, and put my hands on my hips and glared defiantly at him. And uttered the one phrase that would have probably gotten me fired if it were anyone else.

"You arrogant, selfish, BITCH!" I hissed, and then I slapped him.

I whirled around, not bothering to see his reaction and walked off to get to Central. I'm in the mood to blow up some cash. I am seriously pissed.

And it was only after about two minutes of anger-induced speed walking through the annoyingly crowded streets of a Sunday morning Central, I realized.

Fuck. I just called my boss a bitch and slapped him.

xxx

So there you go, people...

Review!!

Oh, and check out my new story "The War of the Triads" if you have time. :D

And now I have to get back to...studying...sigh...

So, REVIEW to make me happy!

Ja ne, SnAS! X)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Well, I'm not spending much time on the note, just that MY EXAMS ARE ALL OVER!! So, LET US CEEEEELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON!

Disclaimer: Please refer to all of ze previouse deesclaymers, mmkay?

On with ze storrry.

ooo

Fuck. What the hell did I do that for?!

Oh. My. God.

Neji just stood up for me in front of Hiashitty, and yet I just dissed him badly?!

What kind of ungrateful shitty badass shithead am I?!

Oh. Crap. Neji has the authority to fire me, right?

But he won't! Because...he NEEDS me to screw Uchiha, damnit!

Oh god. Gross image in my head. That just sounded like he, Uchiha and I were having a threesome!

But, back to the point.

I'm fired, aren't I?

But wait, isn't that a good thing? What Neji did was just plain wrong...

And I mean COME ON! He fricking went as far as seeing me NAKED! PLAIN NUDE, ZILCH CLOTHING, NAKED! AS NAKED AS A NEEDLE IN A HAYSTACK...

No wait, that doesn't make sense...AS NAKED AS A NEEDLE OUT OF A HAYSTACK!

God, I hate him. I mean he was trying to TEST me?! Didn't I make it clear enough to him that I'm not a bimbo?!

Holy crap. Neji just saw me naked!

It just sunk in for real!

How the fuck am I gonna face him at work?!

Oh. My. Gawd! HE SAW ME NAKED! EEEEAAAAAAACCCCKKKK!! Oh my god, what if he's like a total stalker!

I wanna cry! I need someone's shoulder to cry on.

_Habetaitara Modorenai to itte, Mezashita no wa, aoi aoi ano sora..._

My cellphone's ringing with that cool new song. Well, not cool, beautiful.

Caller I.D.? Ino...God, answer or not?

On the one hand, she's gonna bombard me with questions...

On the other hand, I need a shoulder to cry on...

"Hey, Ino," I said, tiredly.

"Oh my GOD Tenten you sooo have to tell me what happened after the party yesterday! I tried calling your home number after I saw you get in THE SAME TAXI AS NEJI BUT YOU WEREN'T PICKING UP!!" Ino hyperactively yelled, getting louder by the second.

Ow. My eardrums are bleeding.

"Oh my God Ino!" I gushed. Let's hope she can't detect the sarcasm...yet. "It was soo dayum HAAAWWWT! HE took me to his condo and we had HAHT STEEAAMY SMEX!"

God I feel like a teenage bimbo who's just been stupid enough to get herself pregnant.

"OH EMM GEEE, REALLY?!" Ino exclaimed. God, she's slow. Couldn't she pick up on my fake-happy tone?

"No."

"Oh."

"Exactly."

"So what HAPPENED then?!" she replied, back to her chipper self. Damnit.

"Look, Ino, can I meet you somewhere? I really don't want to have to talk on the phone with all these people around..."

"Oh," she said. FINALLY she picked up on my depressed tone... "Well, sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"I wanna go hooome...Can you bring some ice-cream?"

"Okay, sure, Tennie."

"See you there soon," I said.

"See ya!"

I really need some happy endorphins. Like now. Ice cream does the trick. I would say Krispy Kreme donuts, but I just found out that one of those THINGS has more than the daily amount of fat required by a person or something like that.

I just feel so humiliated. It was wrong of Neji to do that. It really hurts. I seriously feel like crying and I haven't done that in a long time.

I don't even have the strength to protest that Neji's not affecting me, when it's plainly obvious that he is.

I guess I just won't show up at work. I'm surely fired. Hiashitty doesn't want me there...anyone could pick up on that...and after that, I'm sure Neji doesn't ever want to see me again.

I guess I could've done without the slap...

But I just wanted to dent his stupid inflated ego!

And look where that got me...

But on the bright side, it must have looked a lot cooler WITH the slap than it would've without...

Sigh. Better catch a cab before evening rush starts.

...

What? Oh my God. That's Neji right ahead of me getting into his stupid chauffeur driven limousine. That is so damn wrong!

And he just HAD to look at me, didn't he?

When did he get ahead of me on this road anyway? Shit. What if he heard me gushing to Ino?!

Ah whatever.

Good Bye Neji, forever and ever, because I'm not showing up at work tomorrow. Hah.

With that, I got into the cab, ignoring Neji's pointed glance.

ooo

"Tennie, tell me what happened?" Ino pleaded.

We're lying on my double bed at home, eating Haagen Dazs Cookies and Cream Ice Cream. Well, I am. Ino's got a figure to maintain. Apparently.

"I...just don't really want to talk about it."

God I feel so weak! My eyes are starting to prickle.

"Tennie, it's okay, you can tell me anything," Ino said sooo nicely! She's rubbing my shoulder soothingly.

Ah to hell with control! This is like the time in P.E. when we were learning how to control our breathing, but that was just crap and then I breathed out going "Fuck it."

Which is exactly what I'm going to do to barriers that are controlling my tears.

"Fuck it," I muttered.

I started sobbing onto Ino's shoulder like a pathetic loser.

"Oh Ino it was h-horrible! H-he took m-me home after...kissing me t-to show off to Hi-Hiashi and then I slept...over at his p-place and then today m-morning he w-was all nice a-and stuff until h-he started t-testing my un-bimbo-ness and h-he saw m-me naked! I f-feel so violated! A-and then Hanabi his c-cousin...came and we h-had to go and see Hiashi who h-hates me now! And gosh...it's so darn unfair! N-Neji w-was acting so MEAN after th-that so I slapped him a-and walked off and..." I gasped.

"It's okay Tenten," Ino whispered.

"And I am so fired! His...uncle hates me...because he thinks...w-we're actually dating...and that I'm u-unprofessional and n-now that I slapped Neji I am d-definitely...f...f...FIRED!"

I wailed some more.

The thing is, I don't know if I'm sadder about the fact that I won't have any income, or the fact that I won't be able to see Neji...

Ino better have some pity in store for me. I need it.

"Tenten, to me you just sound like a lovesick puppy."

_GREAT_ pity...huh Ino?!

ooo

Ah...bliss...for once I can sleep in on a Monday morning without being disturbed...what time is it?

WHAT?! It's only SIX in the morning?! I thought I was SLEEPING IN!

Sigh. Better get up and start life without going to work. Hmm...a niiice long shower and some taasty breakfast...OOH COFFEE!

_**1 hour passed...**_

God I am sooo booored...

_**2 hours passed...**_

What the fuck do people DO when they have a holiday?!

_**2 and a half hours-**_

_Habetaitara Modorenai to itte...Mezashita no wa...aoi aoi ano sora!_

Shit! Caller ID equals NEJI!

I picked up...

"Tenten, where the fuck are you?! It's eight thirty in the morning! We have a busy schedule!"

Do I CARE?!

"Neji, Neji, Neji...I was under the impression that I was fired? _Apparently_, since I hadn't made it clear enough before, I'm obviously too much of a bimbo to be trustworthy enough for you, hmm?"

Well, better be bitter.

"Look, I'm being serious. We cannot do with one less person at the office! Do you know how many phone calls I've been getting?!"

Just as I expected.

"Oh...well that's sooo tragic! Try telling that to Hiashi who obviously thinks of me soooo highly! And I thought you're meant to be meditating?! Or was it _masturbating_? _Pardon ME_ for **interrupting** your _alone time_!"

"_Cut the crap_ Tenten. I want you at the office **now**."

Well too bad for him.

"Neji, I would appreciate it if you allowed me to never see your face again, because frankly, you're just a stupid playboy bastard and I've taken enough shit. And since I'm just an average girl who no longer has any link to you, why the hell should I care about what you want?!"

Take THAT!

Hmm...hang up or not...I think I'll hang up. HA!

_**Two seconds later...**_

_Habetaitara Modorenai to_-

"What the fuck do you want damn it?!"

"Tenten, **I** would _appreciate it_ if you didn't hang up on me! And frankly, I don't give a shit about you either. I just suggest you come to work and you'd know why if you checked the damn papers!"

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

FUCK NO. HE DID NOT JUST HANG UP ON ME!

I SWEAR I'M HAVING THE LAST WORD!

I NEED AN APOLOGY DAMN IT!

AND HE DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME?! AW HELL NO!

Huh? Did he say to check the papers?

I ran over as fast as possible to the door and opened it and picked up the already delivered morning newspaper. On the top of the page there are page references to interesting stories.

...

Shit.

...

Brain-malfunction. Non-comprehendo...Kann nicht kapieren...Wo bu ming bai ah!

...

**BUSINESS TYCOON'S NEPHEW, HYUUGA NEJI, DATES?! FIND OUT MORE ON PAGE C13**

...Who the fuck is that stupid fat assed grandma who wrote that article?! I swear I'ma find her and castrate her if that's possible! Hmm...maybe for females it's de-boob...ify...interesting...

Anyway, where was I? OH YES! SCREAMING AT THE STUPID BITCH!

What's her name? Ima Whore. Oh, well she's suffering enough as it is. It was recently on MSN's top worst baby names...hehe, Hugh Jass is also pretty shitty...

Back to topic.

SHIIIIITTTTTTTTEEEEEEE!!

Hurriedly, I flipped over to that dreaded page...and...and...

FUCK.

THERE'S THAT HUGE PICTURE OF ME KISSING NEJI THAT THE PAPPARAZZI TOOK THAT TIME THAT WE ACCIDENTALLY KISSED IN THE CAR!

Lemme read...

"**Famed and renowned Yale graduate Hyuuga Neji, diplomat of piano at the age of 10, nephew of current CEO Hyuuga Hiashi of Hyuuga Corporations, was seen kissing a girl who is believed to go by the name Tenten in his car just outside the Shangri La hotel where the Sabaku family was hosting a business party- one of the hottest events this season..."**

Fuck. NO!

Woah, Neji can play the piano?! And he got his diploma at the age of ten?! God damn it all I was SEVENTEEN when I got my piano diploma! And having a piano diploma in Hong Kong isn't even SPECIAL unless you're a prodigy because basically every single especially Chinese (no stereotype intended) kid whose parents can afford it play the piano!

Hey, wait a minute, what's this!?

"**When asked, at his beautiful penthouse, on Sunday, he never denied any of the claims stated above..."**

DOUBLE U. TEE. EFF. OH. EM. EFFING. GEE!

I have to yell at Neji!!

ooo

"Holy fucking shit Neji you have got to be fucking kidding me!"

...

Why is everyone at the office staring at me weirdly?

...

Crap. I forgot to put my hair up neatly!!

...

No wait, that's probably not it. It's...AAGH! I look so damn stupid! I just stormed into his office with a newspaper flapping from my hand!! God damn it why didn't I plan my entrance better?!

"Tenten, so I see you've arrived."

Hmmph. It's that stupid damn suave cool voice of his! No FAIR!

So I whirled around to be met with a pissed off looking Neji.

"Yeah, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I exclaimed, pointing to the blown up photo.

"It's the truth," he stated coolly.

Damn, now EVERYONE in this office is looking interested! Shit.

"It is, IS IT?! You have the gall to make such incredible claims, the fact that you freaking DISSED my intelligence and almost completely withered dignity yesterday NOTWITHSTANDING?!"

God I am so angry! How the fuck could he have done such a freaking shitty thing?!

Everyone's looking scared now. How freaking ANNOYING!

So I glared at them and watched them cower. Stupid weak minded twats.

"**Let's talk inside**," he muttered, his face dark.

God he looks angry as well. Well I DON'T CARE!

He forcefully dragged me by my wrist –OW- to his damn awesome office and slammed the door shut.

AND I KICKED IT! HA!

"Look, Neji!"

"**Tenten.**"

We started talking at the same time. Aw no ways in hell i'ma give HIM a chance!

"I am freaking pissed off! Didn't you even bother to think that MAYBE, just MAYBE I might have wanted a say in this decision to become your girlfriend?!"

"Think rationally damn it!"

We started at the same time again.

"Ugh, Neji, will you shut up?! I am thinking PERFECTLY RATIONALLY!"

"You are aware that I'm your boss aren't you?"

"Does it look like I'm in the mood to care about that?!"

"Well you should be, because I'm not feeling very fine and dandy either!" he snapped.

"Neji, WHY the FUCK didn't you deny any of that! At least that way, things could have gone on normally!"

"Do you seriously think after yesterday we would have been able to go on normally, huh?!"

"Well, yeah! If you would have been willing to at least! But I doubt you would have since you're a selfish, ignorant, _obnoxious_ and **egocentric** _snivelling_ _**manwhore**_!"

"And you're a stupid bitch who refuses to keep quiet for one second so that I can state my damn case!"

"Well then, oh genius, whose face thy fangirls hath adored and still adoreth, what is your nonexistent "case" then, huh?!"

"Do you seriously think I'd let those fucking reporters into my clean apartment?! Obviously not! Maybe, if you had stopped to _**think**_ for a second, you might have realised that!"

"What, so you're insulting my intelligence AGAIN, you stupid, damn annoying retard of a bo...OH."

Damn, he has a point.

He's pacing in front of the window, calming himself down, by running fingers through his luscious hair. He exhaled. Now he's looking at me tiredly and almost EXASPERATEDLY!

"So...you...didn't...do it on purpose?"

"Finally, you _understand_!"

"Oh...gee...sorry..."

Wait a minute, why am I apologizing?! Shouldn't it be the other way around?!

"Hn."

"But that still does not ever justify what you did to me yesterday!"

I then made for the door, my angry face still on.

Hmmph, how dare that stupid egotistic jerk even begin to think that I could forgive him for that, huh?!

So I opened the door, only to see all his other employees scurry away from the door.

"Stop pretending you weren't eavesdropping, damn it! And couldn't you stop to remember that THESE WALLS ARE SOUNDPROOF?!"

Those stupid weak employees nodded mutely and kept away. COWARDS!

And suddenly, I felt Neji's hand on my shoulder, dragging me back into his office.

"Eek!"

And just as he was slamming the door shut, I caught a glimpse of all those gossip greedy hungry fools scurrying back to listen outside the door.

He whirled me around. I shoved his arm off my shoulder and started backing away, tears in my eyes.

I feel so humiliated.

"Look, Tenten..."

"Don't you _look Tenten_ me," I hissed, still backing away.

He put his arm out to stop me from moving backwards but I did anyway. I don't exactly trust him after yesterday.

"Tenten," he said, coming closer, putting his arm out, again.

"Stay away from me you jerk!"

My throat hurts. Holding tears in is very hard.

"Look, Tenten, will you listen to me?"

"Why should I?!" I whispered, still backing away.

Shit, my back hit a wall.

Now he's up close, blocking my escape. He's staring at me so intensely it hurts.

So I tried to wriggle away but he put both his arms on the wall, preventing my escape.

"Tenten...look, please listen?"

"W-Why?" I choked out, the tears starting to slip down.

He brushed them away with his thumb, but it was to no avail since they kept sliding down anyway.

I can't bear looking at him. I focussed on my hands which were playing with themselves.

"Tenten, look at me."

I refused to. So he put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him directly in his eyes. God I could drown in them and never feel like I was dying. They're so beautiful...sigh.

I blinked slowly, trying to rid the tears. Ah to hell with it...it doesn't seem to be working.

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I just felt like I had to test you to see if you were worthy enough or not...If Hiashi would be able to approve of you."

God, you just rubbed salt in the wound damn it!

"Okay, that may seem mean, but the truth is, if you weren't worthy, I'd be at the newsagents by now telling them that I'd broken up with you because you're not intelligent enough or you're just a fangirl."

He breathed. God his lips entrance me as well.

"Neither of which you are, by the way."

I nodded slowly, eyes downcast.

"And I'm sorry for invading your privacy," Neji muttered.

I looked up, almost shocked. Wow shite, he's apologizing?!

Well, I'm being slow today...

"...Thank you, Neji. That meant a lot to me," I hoarsely whispered, half clearing my throat.

"So we're cool?"

"Yes!"

I smiled brightly and hugged him lightly. He just patted my back awkwardly.

Oh shit, I can feel his arrogant vibes now. He's smirking now, isn't he?

I stepped back to take a look, and what do you know, he IS smirking!

"Neji...is there something I don't...know?" I said, uncertainly, wiping away the last tears.

"It's good we're cool. Because we're leaving for a short photo shoot in two minutes."

"WHAT?!"

I should have KNOWN he'd have something up his sleeve...DAMN, I BET his apology was just to get himself back in my good books! Fuck I feel manipulated!

"Damn you, Neji, you manipulated my sadness against me!" I screamed as he opened the door, aiming to leave.

But somehow, judging by the small smile he threw me just as he was walking out, I think he meant his words.

"Oi, Neji, wait up! You haven't explained to me what it's for!"

ooo

CRAAP. This morning when I was sulking at home doing nothing, apparently the Hong Kong Tatler (which is a magazine that TATTLE TALES on all the rich peoples' lives...you can guess from the title, can't you?) wants to do a photo shoot of us together. They're doing a section on the "hot new couples of the season" and apparently we're number one...

How the hell can they decide that we're number one if they just found out yesterday that we were "dating?!"

I wonder who the other couples will be...

"Hey Neji...you realise I'm not exactly dressed for work, right?"

All I'm wearing is this sleeveless mid thigh length white dress with a black belt in the middle over a three quarter sleeved plain black t-shirt all over a pair of black stockings with some white high heels! It's far too casual!

"Actually, Tenten, you look pretty good in that, even if it's not exactly meant for work..."

"Oh...well, thanks..."

Awkward silence. We're sitting in his limousine in the back. I'm slouched near the left window, he's by the right.

Sigh, better break it.

"And Neji, why are we going to the New Territories? It's so far away from Hong Kong island!"

The New Territories is the most remote place in Hong Kong where all the farmers live.

"The sky is bluer, and the environment is prettier over there so it's better to shoot the pics there."

"You seem to know a lot. I'm surprised you didn't say that 'the grass is greener on the other side'."

"Hn. I am a part time model, you know?"

"Oh...should've known..."

DAYUM that is unfair...Hmmph. On top of being able to be rich because of his business, he gets paid for being a model!

I sighed.

"Why do they need us for the photo-shoot? I'm just some random nobody who happens to be working for Hyuuga Corp. Couldn't they have done a 

section on hottest bitches of the season? And put Haruno and Uchiha in it or something?"

I'm being hopeful, aren't I?

I just don't want to look stupid...I mean, if it's a photo-shoot of me with Neji...I mean, Neji with me, I'd just look like a dull ordinary girl next to a radiant angel...

And I don't particularly like the thought of my face being in public again after that little...tiny...article...with that TINY TINY photo in the newspaper...

"It's obvious that you are not particularly fond of the thought of having your picture published again."

It was a freaking statement! Not a question! How the hell can he read me so well?!

"I've known you long enough, so I can tell," he continued, smirking.

"Hmm..."

Sigh, I always get car-sleepiness. I guess it's just the motion of the wheels. And since this is such a long- almost two hour- drive, I'm falling asleep. But it sounds soo stupid having to say that I have 'car sleepiness!'

After a while I slouched onto the window on my side, yawning.

Okay, so MAYBE it's not car sleepiness. MAYBE, it's 'cos I stayed up so damn late last night because I thought I wouldn't be going to work! And MAYBE, I don't NORMALLY sleep late...

So, MAYBE, in that case...

This is all Neji's fault!

If I hadn't been pissed at him, I wouldn't have slapped him and I wouldn't have stormed off! And the reason I was pissed was because HE was being a 

bitch to me! And because I stormed off...I thought I was fired...so THAT'S why I slept late! And so on...

So THERE! It's all your fault, Neji!

So I started glaring at him.

"Tenten, is something the matter?"

"Yes," I said, yawning a bit, my eyes watering. "It's all...your fault that I'm tiiired..."

He raised his eyebrow at my finger that was limply indicating him.

"How so?"

"yawn...You see, if I...hadn't been pissed at you, I would not have...slapped you...and then I wouldn't have...expected...to...to be fired, and therefore, I wouldn't have...slept late..."

"Tenten, we lawyers are expected to sleep late all the time, you know?"

"..."

"I think it's car sleepiness, Tenten."

"Hmmph..."

Damn! I will not succumb to the stupidity of being prone to car sleepiness!

"And Tenten, stop leaning on the car door. I've told you before that it's dangerous."

"Whatever..." I muttered grouchily, having just gotten comfortable.

"Tenten, I'm serious."

"I'll consider doing that once you find me a more comfortable place to rest my head so I can sleep."

He sighed, frustrated.

"Tenten," Neji warned.

Whatever. I'm too tired.

"Tenten, you could die, you know?"

"Yeah, I'd die comfortably," I said, smiling.

Ha, take that!

"Actually, no, you wouldn't, because first of all, you would fall out of the car, bashing your head on the road, possibly cracking your skull and maybe breaking your neck, and if that doesn't kill you a car would run over your head."

Oh.

DAMN!

I sat up groggily, pouting.

"Nejiii, I just wanna sleep!"

It's only been half an hour into the drive.

"You're a very needy employee."

"So what are you going to do about it, huh?"

"Don't get so defensive."

"Urgh..." I muttered irritably.

Suddenly, I felt Neji's hand on my back, pushing me towards him. I resisted at first.

"What?" I asked.

"Put your head down," he muttered, looking forward.

Huh? He wants me to put my head on his lap?

Okay!

Wait, WHAT?!

REWIND, he's letting me put my head on his lap?!

Ah well, better enjoy it while it lasts, huh.

"Thanks Neji," I muttered, Resting my head on his left leg. Thank God he's sitting with his legs close together. Ish. Otherwise that would've been...AWK. WARD.

I kicked off my high heels and put my legs up on the sofa of the car, curling them so they'd fit. I sighed contentedly, adjusting my head till it was comfortable.

"Sleep."

Damn, that sounded like a command damn it!

But I can't argue, can I?

I'm way too tired.

I looked up at Neji and smiled as a way of saying thank you.

And as I drifted off to sleep...I THINK I felt him pick my hand up and kiss it...like the other time in the car...

You just gotta love the tingly feeling that's left behind on the spot...

...

Wait, WHAT?!

Did I just think that?!

My brain has GOT to be MALFUNCTIONING!

ooo

That's all for now, peoples! I hope you enjoyed the latest addition to Of Hot Shots and Hotter Shots!

Please review, PLEASE?

SnAS X)


	10. Chapter 10

OMG. It's already been more than a month since I updated?! You have GOT to be kidding me!

Well. No more school, for one. I got back from the US a week or so ago. So, I owe you guys a lot for slacking off!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

On with the story!

XXX

Why do I feel like I'm being shaken?

"Wake up."

Huh?

"Tenten, wake up."

What?? Who is that?

"Tenten, wake up!"

OOH! Crap, Neji!

"H-huh, what?!" I exclaimed, sitting up.

OW!

"Fuck, ouch!" Neji swore under his breath.

Why is HE in pain?! MY HEAD is in pain!!

"Ow Neji, what happened?!"

"You just bashed your skull on my chin."

Oh.

"Oh, sorry..."

"Anyway," he muttered, rubbing his chin, "We're here."

"Already?"

He eyed me oddly.

"It's been two hours."

"Seriously?"

"Hn."

I sighed.

"How long is this photo shoot going to take?"

"Who knows?" Neji murmured.

The driver suddenly opened the door for me, and I got out, stretching my legs. I soo feel like I have a bed head.

...

Oh crap I do, SHIT!

Hurriedly, I smoothed it out. Oh wow, my hair grows fast. It's already 4 inches past my shoulders and I cut it to about shoulder length!

Suddenly, my handbag vibrated. I clumsily got my phone out nearly dropping it.

Fuck. I nearly lost 4000 Hong Kong bucks! That's as bad as losing more than 500 US!

...Habetaitara Modorenai to itte...

Who's calling me now, damnit?!

Neji's looking at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Hello?" I asked.

"O. Em Gosh, Tennie, you're here at the photo shoot?! You're like number one!"

"Yeah, unfortunately," I grumbled. "What, are you here too?"

Now Neji looks interested.

"Yeah, duh! I'm doing a shoot for something else, I'm doing the flower decorations for that one, and I'm also providing the make up for you guys!! Oh em gee, you're like the top couple!" she screeched.

Wow. Interesting.

"Ugh, but you wouldn't BELIEVE the bitches that are here as well!!"

Wow, she sounds pissed. Oh crap, if she thinks they're bitches, so do I!

"Oh my god, who are they?!"

"Sakura, for one!"

"Ugh, are you serious?!"

"That's not all. Kin and Tayuya and the whole OTO troupe are here as well! Can you believe Tayuya's dating Sakon?"

"Ew, Sakon? Are you kidding me?!"

"Yeah, they're couple number 5. After Sakura and Sasuke who come after you."

"No WAY!"

"Way, GROSS, right? Anyway, after that comes Naru-chan and Hinata!!"

"NARUTO?! Oh EM GEE!!"

Neji's staring at me like o.0... Lol!! He looks so funny!

"I know, that's soo cute!"

"But we barely know Hinata. Are they a good couple? 'Cause Hiashi seemed pretty pissed off, ya know?"

Now Neji looks troubled. He's narrowed his eyes and staring at my phone.

'Ino' I mouthed. He nodded.

"Well, from what I can see from here, it's soo cuute! I cannot believe NARUTO grew up!!"

"I can't wait to see that! Ha! You're joking, aren't you?"

"No way!"

"Hmm. Anyway, who are number 4?"

"Sigh." Oh crap she sounds depressed.

"Go on," I urged.

"Temari and Shikamaru..." she muttered. I can literally hear her rolling her eyes.

"I thought you were OVER HIM, remember?"

"Yeah, I am. Sort of anyway."

"That's good. Keep trying, mmkay?"

"Fine...Anyway, where are you?! You better hurry up, I'm dying of boredom!!"

"We're outside! I have to go now, Neji's waiting!"

"Alright, see you then!"

I snapped my phone shut.

"What was that about?" Neji asked, his perfect eyebrow raised.

"Hm? Oh, Ino was telling me about everyone who's here. She's here too, for a different shoot, and she's doing our make up as well. At least, her team is."

"I see."

"Oh my god, Neji, did you know Tayuya's dating Sakon now?! Stupid OTO retards..."

He winced. His expression looks strained.

"Hey, Neji, is everything alright?"

"Hn."

Gee. He doesn't sound alright. Did he have something going on with Tayuya before?

Well, whatever. Today is going to be interesting!

"Ugh. Can you believe Sakura and Sasuke are gonna be here?"

"Oh. Hn."

"Neji, I somehow feel that this is more of a monologue."

"Hn."

"What is with you?!" I snapped, getting pissed.

"Nothing."

I snorted. But I let it go.

We walked into a pretty modern, air conditioned building. A man inside came up to us and told us to follow him so we did.

"Good morning Mr. Hyuuga, Ms. Tenten. We are thrilled that you could take time out of your schedule to be able to make it."

"Not at all," he murmured blandly.

I smiled. It's nice to feel royal once in a while you know?

We went up this really fast elevator that made my eardrums bleed and after it _pinged!_ we entered a huge room with different stations at various places and a large podium up at the front with lights pointing at it from different angles.

"TENNIE!!" two people screeched.

I turned around and found out that it was Ino and Temari.

I waved to Neji and muttered that I would be right back. He nodded and walked off. He was going to talk to his cousin. Sigh. I wish I could talk to her sometime, being one of Naruto's best friends and all, and also because I work for Neji and her dad.

"Hey you guys, how's everything going?" I asked.

"Tennie, this is going to be so awesome! I have to go in around ten minutes for this model shoot that I have to supervise, but I'll be back real soon since it's just upstairs!"

"Che, Gaara is modelling. Either he's gone mad, or he's gone mad," Temari jokingly scoffed. "Maybe he's always been a person who's obsessed with his own body...Nah, I doubt it...Can you believe it's a perfume ad and yet they're making him model without his shirt on??"

"That's nice, to your own brother, might I add," Tenten sarcastically said. "Except that last bit seems a bit promiscuous. Well, you're a protective sister, aren't you?"

"Gaara's going to be there?" Ino asked, her tone strange.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, no reason," she replied, waving her hands.

I raised my eyebrow at her, and mouthed, 'you are such a playgirl!"

I mean she already likes him, I think, anyway. She seems happy that his shirt's going to be off.

She frowned at me, and walked off, sticking her tongue out. Because she wasn't looking, she bumped into someone.

Lol. It's Gaara.

"Oi, Temari," I muttered.

"Hmm?"

"I think Ino might have a little thing for your brother," I said, indicating the flustered way in which Ino declined his helping her up.

"Hah, ya think?" Temari said, smiling.

"Are you okay with it?"

"Hm? Yeah, I guess..." she muttered, observing them.

"I told her to try him, instead of Shikamaru, you know? You owe me one."

Temari sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I felt kind of bad...she was his childhood friend. Essentially, she knows him better than I do. I didn't even know she fancied him when we got together..."

"Don't say that, you two are good together. Why do you think you're in the shoot ANYWAY?"

I smirked. She grinned.

"I suppose you're right."

"Hey, wanna go annoy Naruto?" I asked.

"AW hell yeah! Anything to piss Naru-chan off!"

We both smirked evilly.

"Oh damn, he's talking to someone," Temari murmured while we were walking there.

"That's Hinata."

"Oh, isn't that Hyuuga Hiashi's daughter? The one who he got pissed at on Saturday?"

"Yeah, lol."

"Ooh kaay. I've never really spoken to her."

"Me neither!" I said.

"We might as well..."

"I guess. Knowing Neji, it would be helpful if I knew her too..."

We walked over there.

"Hey Temari, we still need to annoy Naruto, remember?"

"Oh yeah, let's boo him!"

"Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah, it's what we used to do!"

Okay. I remember that. It was weird. But anywho, it works!

"3,2,1," she whispered. "Go!"

We tiptoed quietly over to where he stood, his back to us. Hinata's eyes widened slightly. We motioned for her to shush. When Naruto saw her eyes wander, he asked her, "Hinata-chyaaan, is there something behind me or something?"

He scratched his head.

"...No?"

With that, we jumped.

"BOO!"

"AAAH!" he yelled, startled.

We started laughing.

"Oh my god Naruto that was hilarious!"

"How've you been?!" I asked. "ESPECIALLY since Saturday!"

He grimaced. He then looked at Hinata who was smiling slightly.

"Well, Tenten, it wasn't pretty..."

"Your exit was awesome though," Temari murmured.

"It WAS wasn't it?! I soo planned it well! Believe it!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, you planned it so that the next day you'd be pummelled to shit by the Hyuuga-tron Senior, DOOFUS," Temari replied, punching him in the shoulder.

Hinata giggled.

"Hey, Hinata, I've never spoken to you properly. My name's Tenten."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Neji turn around to look at me. He had probably just finished talking with her.

"I'm Hinata, nice to meet you," she said softly, smiling. "I'm Neji's cousin in case you're wondering."

"Hanabi's sister, right?"

"You...You know Hanabi?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, she popped by on Sunday when I was staying over at Neji's place. I doubt she wants Hiashi to know though," I replied, hurriedly saying the last bit.

"Yeah, she called me about that. She and Konohamaru are getting serious and father obviously does not support it, unfortunately."

Sigh. Hiashi's a bitch.

Naruto slipped his arm around her waist. AW THAT IS SOO SWEET!

"Hinata," I asked. "What happened at work, before Neji and I went to see Hiashi?"

She dropped her gaze immediately.

"He...Father, he was just...disappointed in me. I...I'm still not on especially great terms with him. I...wish that he would start favouring our relationship. He...he actually yelled. Naruto's a nice person so I...I wish he would understand."

At the end she smiled and looked up at Naruto. I feel kind of sad for them.

He leant down slowly and captured her lips for a soft kiss. Aw, it's such a beautiful moment I can't believe I'm watching it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Neji twitch. I turned around and looked straight at him. He looked vaguely disturbed.

'It's cute,' I mouthed.

He just closed his eyes and looked away. At least he's not going to interfere.

CLICK.

They broke apart. I saw Temari with her cell phone open. She was smirking maniacally.

"Forgive me, Hinata, but this goes into The Naruto and co. Scrapbook of Memories!" Temari smilingly said.

Hinata flushed red. Naruto looked mildly shocked.

"You still have our book of stuff?!" Naruto exclaimed. Even I was curious.

"Oh yeah. You guys told me to throw it out after high school! Too bad I kept it!"

"For ELEVEN YEARS?!" we exclaimed.

"Mmhmm," she muttered.

She left high school two years before us, when we were still 15. Or something like that anyway.

"I think it's nice," Hinata mumbled.

"I think they might as well use this picture for the COVER of the Hong Kong Tatler! It's so pretty!" Temari exclaimed.

Both of us started laughing. They didn't look impressed.

"Oh Gee, sorry, Naruto, we'll leave you two alone!" I laughed, tears coming out of the corners of my eyes.

"We wouldn't wanna interrupt anything," Temari said, and winked.

Hinata flushed once more.

"See you later," both of them said.

"Okay, bye!" Naruto yelled, waving.

"Good luck with your shoots!" Hinata said as loudly as we could muster.

"You too!"

We walked off.

"Hey, Temari, I think I'm going to go back to Neji. Since we're a "couple" and all."

"Huh? Why were you being sarcastic??"

Oh shit. I haven't told Temari about the fake-couple-ness.

"I'll explain later, mmkay?" I said.

"You better," Temari said, smirking, eyebrow raised.

I started walking over to Neji, only to find that he was talking with Gaara.

"...That's why I think you shouldn't take up Uchiha's offer, Gaara. They're friends with OTO...I don't know...remember what happened? That's why you're in a fix now..."

"I know, but..."

Damn I can't hear them properly.

"Gaara, it's dodgy, honestly. I mean all of that bunch are cheaters," Neji replied, his ending remorseful.

"Neji, I'm sorry about Tayuya. I obviously also do not favour Oto, but Sakura offered me this...and Uchiha offered us money...and a lot of it too..."

What? Neji and Tayuya? Am I missing something?

"How much, Gaara?"

"Hey Neji. 'Sup?" I butted in.

The two men looked awkward.

"Nothing."

"I see. Interesting."

Awkward silence.

"Hey Gaara, aren't you modelling for that thing that Yamanaka Ino is supervising?"

"Yes, indeed. It is a shoot for perfume. I am mildly irritated about it. The company called me at very short notice."

"Yeah, Ino mentioned something about brainless chickens who don't understand that it takes a long time to organize a makeup team and flower decorations," I lied.

WHAT?! I might as well, right? Indicate to Gaara that Ino is on the same page as him, so they click, ya know?

"Interesting. I just met her actually. She seemed pretty flustered."

Neji raised his eyebrow interestedly, eyeing me.

"Yeah. She was pretty busy."

Gaara checked his watch.

"You know what? I better go now. My shoot starts in a few minutes and the managers will be seriously pissed if I am not present. Neji, I'll talk to you in depth later."

Both of us smirked at him.

"See ya round, Gaara."

"See you."

Neji wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"Keep up the charade. Smile, don't look out of place, or uncomfortable."

"Neji, I can only try."

"Good enough."

"Hey Neji, I just don't get why we have to pretend. Can't we just tell them the truth? I'm a lawyer for pete's sake. I bet that you have work piling up at the office now. I'm itching to do some work!"

"Believe me, it would be much less of a hassle. They leave you alone after a while if the relationship gets normal and boring. And, in the long run, you get less work."

"Really?"

That's weird.

"Hn. If we denied the relationship, they'd have made up a scandal about the kiss in the car, and Hyuuga might have even ended up losing money dealing with it."

"I see."

Suddenly, we saw a crowd of people walking around.

Neji abruptly pulled my face to his and kissed me forcefully, and "passionately" as the journalists/ paparazzi dudes would put it.

Well, can't say it didn't feel good. In fact, I feel my lips have been raped willingly.

That's how awesome it felt. I heard cameras clicking away.

I let them have their fun. While I had mine, hehe.

After a looong time, he pulled away. I bet my cheeks were burning. It sucks that way, having pale skin. Anyway, my lips feel numb!!

"So Tenten," Neji whispered, sounding a little out of breath.

WOAH I SUCCEEDED IN MAKING HYUUGA NEJI OUT OF BREATH!

VICTORY DANCE!

"Yeah, Neji?"

DAMN! I sound out of breath as well! Soo not cool!

"What was that about? The Yamanaka and Gaara thing?"

"Oh, that?"

He nodded.

"That was just my whole matchmaking plan that I told you about. If we can get Gaara off of Sakura that bitch, then we have a better chance of being able to get the deal."

"And your friend is okay that you're using her?" Neji asked.

Oh crap. I didn't realize I was.

"...Huh?"

"You do realize that you're not exactly telling either of them the full story, right?"

"It's alright! Gaara is one of my best friend's brothers, and I knew him in college...and Ino likes Gaara, so what could go wrong?"

"The fact that he is still depressed that Sakura dumped him."

"Ugh. Stupid bitch."

"Don't you know any other vocabulary than that??"

I glared at him.

"Yeah, of course I do!"

I dooo!!

He raised an eyebrow.

"Whore, slut, pussy...idiot...minger...motherfucker...bimbo...retard...err...quean?"

"The last word is the only one that qualifies as good English, Tenten," he said, smirking.

"Oh shut up!"

Suddenly, we all heard some squealing. From the girls, duh. Oh, and maybe some gay guys.

"Hey Neji, what's that about?" I asked, pulling his arm and turning around.

"AKAAATTSSSUUKKKIII HOTTTTIIIEEEEE! IIIITTTAAAAACCCCHHHHHIIIIIIIII!!"

"Enough said," Neji stonily said.

"They're smart enough to make it rhyme though," I offered.

He smiled slightly.

"So what's Itachi doing here?" I asked, mildly irritated.

I'm still angry about all the times he made me go through shit at the office when I was working for Uchiha! Now I realise that it was because he's an agent for Hyuuga, but STILL! It was ANNOYING! You know, once, he spilled coffee all over this REALLY important document which was printed on expensive paper and all?!

"He's probably got a new bitch."

"He's a playboy? I didn't know that."

Neji gave me an expression that said "Seriously? WTF?"

"Don't give me that look! I thought he was incapable of treating girls well!"

"That's only you."

Ouch.

"Hmmph," I said, and then I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Let's go. I need to talk to him."

We walked up to him, and with the help of Neji's perfect face, fame and godly body, we made it past the crowd.

Damn that is soo not fair!

"Itachi, any news?" Neji asked in a blank voice.

"Is that any way to greet me and my fiancée?" he said.

What the fuck? Is that...

"Itachi! You're dating Inuzuka HANA?! KIBA'S SISTER??"

She's so nice! She doesn't deserve to be treated like shit by a playboy bastard, does she?

"Yeah, what of it," Itachi asked, smirking.

"Hey Tenten," Hana greeted, smiling.

"Hana, are you serious?? He's like the biggest bastard in the whole multiverse!"

It's TRUE!

I believe in multiverses, by the way, not universes.

"Tenten, that's only to you," Hana said, chuckling.

DAMN IT!!

"Tenten, can we not get over the past?" Itachi asked in his oh-so-innocent voice.

"Don't play innocent!" I shrieked, pointing and accusing finger at him. "It's all because of you that I lost money for the company because YOU just had to go and throw away my entire damn file for this really important case that COULD have made me a million more dollars, DAMNIT! IT TOOK ME YEARS to get to that position!!"

Neji eyed me weirdly. Mentally, I BET he's applauding Itachi, cos DAMMIT he's against FUCKING UCHIHA!!

I'm almost crying now, thinking of all that wasted time because of extra work!

"Come on Tenten, we're on the same page now. Give it a rest, will you?" Itachi lazily said.

"Just you wait, you little conniving bastard, you WILL pay! Of course, Hana will benefit, since she's my friend and all, but YOU! YOU are the most disgusting person I have ever met!"

"Oh really? You are THAT fond of my little brother?"

"Oh shut up! You know what I mean!"

"Itachi," Neji cut in, in his damn sexy voice. "We need to talk."

"I know. Let's find a more suitable location, after the shoot."

"Come to the office, it's the best place."

He nodded. "Okay."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke and Sakura turn around and walk in another direction.

"Excuse me, is this Mr. Hyuuga and Ms. Tenten?" someone said.

We both turned around to find that this lady with a clipboard and her hair done up was talking to us.

"Yes, it is," Neji answered for us.

"Please come along now. You must have some make up!"

"Okay," Neji reluctantly replied.

Damn, I hope they don't put too much on.

"Today's theme is innocent but provocative," she said in a bubbly voice. "My name is Candy, by the way."

Candy?? You have got to be kidding me. And innocent but provocative? What the hell??

We were led to one of the many stations where there were loads of plush comfy leather chairs and vanity mirrors.

"Haha, Neji, you're gonna have to wear makeup, how gay is that?!"

"Actually," Candy cut in. Bitch. "In photo shoots, makeup is necessary in order to make one's skin radiate, for your information."

Bitch. She's talking as if I don't know squat about photo shoots. It's not like I've never been to one, GEEZ!

Okay, fine, I haven't, but I know stuff...I watched an episode of Ugly Betty and they have clips of that stuff...

"Oh, that's nice," I said in my fake-sweet voice. Neji eyed me weirdly, again.

'What?!' I mouthed. He just shook his head.

Hey, it's not as if I'm going to be OBVIOUSLY mean to someone who's in charge of my FACE!!

"Okay, so since we're aiming for first of all innocent, we are going to make you look as natural as possible, without making the picture dull. But it needs to have that edge, if you know what I mean," Candy blabbered.

Blah blah blah. Whatever.

"So, our theme today is black and white. Well, actually, I might alter the theme. We're going to make it chocolate and white, so the brown is a more warming tone."

Oh Gee. SOOO Natural and Family-looking.

"Actually, that would work out very well!" another overly enthusiastic girl chirped.

"Hi, my name is Cherry. It'll be so cute! The look matches your eyes!"

I guess she has a point...But my eyes are BROWN. Not Chocolate, for pete's sake. Although it sounds kinda nice...My name is Tenten, I have chocolate coloured eyes...hehe.

I always thought they resembled mud. BUT whatever!

"Okay, so Ms. Tenten needs some brown lipstick, brown eyeliner and heavy dark brown mascara. Later on get her that chocolate dress we picked out."

"Umm, you can just call me Tenten," I said. Do you KNOW how annoying Ms. Tenten gets?!

Okay okay fine, I liked it when Neji called me Ms. Tenten, but I mean that was in a formal setting!

"Okay, Tenten, follow me!" Cherry said.

That's good. I prefer her attitude to Candy's.

"Mr. Hyuuga needs some of the bronzer for his cheeks, but that's about all. Get that dark brown shirt out. He needs to wear the white suit over it."

OH HA! White suit? Yuck! That look only works for those old rich guys who play golf or something...

"Yup, we're on it!"

So I was lead away from Neji.

"See ya Neji!" I waved.

He smiled, waving.

WHAT?! He smiled, WAVING?! That is SOO an ACT!

"Okay, so Tenten, just close your eyes and we'll be done in two minutes. Then you can change. We'll just work a little bit on your hair, with some colouring after that. The grey is a bit dull, so we're going to brighten it, to give it that innocent look."

"I thought you wanted edge?"

"That too, but that part comes in the pose you'll be striking," Cherry said, chuckling towards the end.

"Oh, is it going to be really up close and hot?"

Crap.

"Oh, yes, indeed!"

WOOOOOT!

But whuuuuht?? Shit.

Without warning she took a brush and dusted my face off. Oh it's kinda soft and nice.

...

...Damn, this is boring...

After a short while, like she said, she was done.

I was then forced into a changing room. A brown thing was thrown over the door.

"Change into that!!"

So I did.

OH, what do you KNOW?! It's going to be REALLY up and close this shoot, I can TELL!

I've literally been forced to wear this off the shoulder, low enough that you can see my freaking cleavage, TIGHT, mid thigh length SWEATER DRESS!

Do you know how slutty that makes me feel?! Please tell me that they're giving me boots so I can hide at least SOME of my exposed skin!!

Oh thank god. They were thoughtful enough to provide me with brown boots in the same colour. Cherry just slid them under the door. But they only go up to halfway up my calf! I feel so damn exposed!

Sigh. Better get this shoot on with.

xxx

Okay, so the shoot is over. Neji and I are driving in mortified silence back to the office. Itachi's catching up in a car behind us.

Wanna know why??

Oh, lemme see.

APART from being shoved into a slutty costume, I was forced to sit on Neji's LAP. LAP! I was thinking that they had GOT to be KIDDING ME!

Normally, it would be okay. NORMALLY. But seeing as though this dress hugged me TIGHTLY and JUST about covered my ass, MY LEGS were exposed.

From the camera's view, I was sitting on Neji's left leg.

Oh by the way, he looked HAWT, but that isn't the point.

The lady forced me to cross my legs, so I put my left over my right, exposing MORE thigh!!

And obviously, I'm barely balancing right now, so I accidentally put my hands on Neji's BARE chest to steady myself.

AND GUESS WHAT, they incorporated that into the shoot as well!

Why was Neji's chest bare? His freaking shirt was sooo open cut that it went down to his stomach exposing his GODLY abs and ROCK like chest!

And it was SILK! SWOON

Anyway, back to the point.

So guess what, the lady in charge tells Neji to put his hand on my thigh. And I was like NO WAY! And then Neji gave me a look to keep PRETENDING.

Apparently, it doesn't MATTER that we looked waay too close for comfort, 'cause APPARENTLY, couples have SEX on their first night together, which was SATURDAY! I MEAN COME ON!

Oh did you know 200 000 couples have sex every day? That was a fact we learned in Geography...

ANYWAY.

On top of feeling VIOLATED by that, the lady told Neji to snake his free arm, which was his left one, around my back, and let it rest on my "midriff."

So, Neji being the gentleman he is, put it as low on my stomach as possible. But after some "slight alterations," his hand ended up being THIS CLOSE to groping my freaking chest! It was RIGHT under them!

My heart was freaking POUNDING in my chest, and I could hear my blood rushing...I BET I had enough makeup caked onto my face to hide my blush.

FOR GOD'S SAKE!

And then, on top of that, I was forced to look like I was the "submissive" type of girlfriend! That was so degrading!

I had to literally NUZZLE into Neji's neck and chest, while he put his chin on my head. I could hear his heart beat, and it was NORMAL! I mean wasn't he at least a LITTLE affected?!

However, BOTH of us were looking straight at the camera, as if we had "just been caught."

I had to bite my lip pretending to be CUTE, and Neji had to put a forlorn expression on his face, his eyes half closed as if he were looking down at me- at the same time as looking at the camera.

How LAME is that?!

To keep myself occupied I basically just gripped his shirt. HA, I'm GLAD there are creases now.

And guess what. I CAN KEEP THE DRESS! WOOT! Ugh.

We left before they did anyone else's shots. We couldn't be bothered to watch Sakura and Sasuke.

And if we're that desperate, we'll just look in the next issue of the Tatler.

"Tenten," Neji murmured.

"Y-yeah, Neji?"

"Do not let this affect your performance at work."

"Look, Neji, like I said, I'll try."

"That's all I can ask for," Neji said, staring out the window.

I'm backed up as far as I can against the other window. At least this time he's not reprimanding me for leaning against the "dangerous car door." I keep the door locked. So technically I'm meant to be safe. So I can sue the car company if I'm not. But oh wait, I'll be dead by then, won't I??

Sigh. My body feels like crap suddenly. I guess it's because I haven't exercised in a while.

"Ugh, Neji, are all your photo shoots that degrading towards women?!" I asked finally, snapping.

"Pretty much."

"I mean since when did I agree to being your SUBMISSIVE girlfriend?! That's almost like I'm some girltoy! And THAT I will not accept, Hyuuga Neji, even if you're my boss."

"Don't worry. I don't have that much of a reputation of being a playboy. And besides, it depends on how you portray yourself in public. If you're a bimbo, then too bad. You gain yourself the title of girl-toy."

"That's shitty. Neji, I did the interview for Hyuuga because I wanted to work as a lawyer. Not a slutty model."

"I understand that. But for the next two weeks at least, you'll have to get used to being in the media."

I groaned.

"I already hate the media and I've not even been in it as long as Lindsay Lohan..."

"Don't tell me you're going to take drugs?"

"Hell no, idiot!"

He raised his eyebrow.

"Oops, I mean, Sir Neji."

"Don't call me Sir Neji. I just need a little respect. Seeing as I'm higher than you and all."

"Don't get cocky! Geeze!"

"Excuse me? I thought I just told you that I do not tolerate that language," Neji said in a cold voice.

I pouted and looked away, and mumbled, "Sorry..."

He chuckled.

WHAT?!

"Tenten, I did not intend for my statements to be taken seriously."

Oh, really?

Sigh.

"Neji, I just want to get back to work. I feel work deprived."

"I see."

"Don't you feel work deprived? I mean, I'm so used to working 10 to 16 hours a day depending on the clients, and this is like a holiday! And I can't stand holidays because I can't relax thinking of all the work that is piling up!!"

"I feel like that all the time. It is a word called Stress, Tenten. And unfortunately, people like us like it."

"And it's because of that people in Hong Kong have the worst sex in the worl, apparently."

He's looking at me oddly now.

"It was on a survey."

He's still looking at me oddly.

"What?!"

Oh. OH SHIT. I implied that that would be US!!

"No Neji, I didn't mean it in THAT way...Of course not, hehehe, why would you even think that?!"

"Hn."

Awkward silence. AGAIN.

We're back to staring out of the windows. Damn this is boring.

"By the way, Tenten, you have nice skin."

EXCUSE ME?!

That comment pissed me off. I don't know WHY. I guess today is NOT my day! They changed my GREY HIGHLIGHTS into CHOCOLATE highlights! I was FORCED to wear a slut suit! I'm wearing makeup that is WEIGHING my face down! My boss and I who are by the way PRETENDING to be a couple, much to my chagrin...although the kissing is nice, very nice, WERE FORCED into a position that suggests that we're comfortable enough to be awkward with each other since we've apparently already had sex! And NEJI commented that my skin is NICE! I'm meant to be happy, but I'm not!!

This is obviously NOT my DAY!

I HATE MY LIFE!

xxx

Omg. Damn I'm bored with my own chapter! I doubt that this was very funny...

I guess it comes with being depressed during the summer because of the fact that I have NOTHING to do...except write, of course (hehehe...)

PLEASE REVIEW and make my day!

I promise I'll try and get the next chapter moving quicker...I can't believe I spent a WHOLE chapter on the photo shoot!

Well, it was nice and long, so thank me for that.

SO REVIEW!

Ja ne, SnAS! X)


End file.
